


Earthquakes and Spiders

by just_another_wholockian



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 79,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/just_another_wholockian
Summary: Daisy is just an ordinary girl, that is until she learnt she's an Inhuman, works with spiderman on a daily basis and has a crush on her computer science partner... who also happens to be Spiderman
Relationships: Peter Parker/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 11





	1. New school, new me, new friend?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 3 years ago now and I hate it.

"Today's the day, new school, new me... hopefully..." I kept muttering it to myself in a hope it would lift up my spirits but it didn't. I moved here to Queens only a month ago with my foster parents, Phil and Melinda or Mel as she liked to be called. We lived in LA before but they fancied a change of scene and as a child who has been in the care system I wasn't going to refuse to go with them. I'm starting a new school, some high-techy science school, I always hated science growing up but computer science was my thing and I'm a great hacker. I throw on a kind of baggy t-shirt, black jeans and my usual black leather jacket.  
"Come on Dee, you'll miss the train else..."  
"Just packing my bag, be right there Mel..."  
I throw my books in my bag by using my powers to lift them into there and zip it up before slinging it over my left shoulder. Due to where we lived, I had to get the train to school, it wasn't that bad though. It gave me a chance to do my makeup and hair, I'd do a base layer of foundation and concealer at home, along with my eyebrows and then on the train I'd do my eye makeup. Usually consisting of either all black eyeshadow or dark brown with black eyeliner. Today I think I'll go for a lighter brown with a little bit of liner. My hair was dark brown at the top and was slightly lighter brown at the bottom, from where I had dyed it previously, it was shoulder length and was naturally wavy at the bottom, most of the time I just leave it down because I can't be asked to do anything with it. Today was one of those days, I may be new at this school but I didn't really plan on getting dressed up for it.  
I swing my bedroom door open and walk out onto the landing. I head straight to the kitchen and grab a piece of toast and head for the door.  
"Stay safe Dee..."  
"Always do Phil..." I yell back before closing the door behind me

*******************

I was sat on the train doing the finishing touches to my makeup whilst listening to Demi Lovato's Cool for the Summer. I love Demi Lovato, she has a great look and voice. The train starts to pull in at the station and I get up and head for the door when I bump into a kinda cute, innocent boy.  
"Sorry..." He mutters so quietly I could barely hear him. He has the same deep brown eyes as I do, lighter brown hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed for - well - awhile, he had a chiselled jawline that looked incredible in the light.  
"No... no, it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going..." I quickly hop off the train and head for the exit to the station, I quickly glance back to see him staring at me.  
"Aww, he looks so cute and innocent..." I think to myself while smiling and blushing a little.

******************* 

As I walked through the school the bell went, I had no clue as to where I'm meant to be. I pull my timetable out from my pocket as people rush past going to their classes. I look around when I see the same fuzzy brown hair from earlier, "it looks messier than it did earlier...". I slowly figure out where I'm going and I enter computer science lab 3R. As I do everyone turns and looks at me... great, I'm blushing, for the second time today.  
"Sorry, I'm late... I'm new here and kinda got lost..."  
"Ahh, yes you must be Miss Johnson, you can be sat by..?" The teacher seemed to ponder over were I was going to be sat,  
"Oh my god, would please hurry up?" I'm stood at the front of the class looking like a complete idiot.  
"... ah Mr Parker, perfect you can catch her up on what we are doing today..."  
I look round the teacher to see the little innocent boy from the train.  
"Perfect" I head over to the computer to the left of him and sit down.  
"Hi... again..." his little voice startles me a little.  
"Hi, I'm Daisy... sorry about the train thing earlier I wa-"  
"It's okay, it was my fault anyway. I'm Peter by the way..." He held his hand out for me to shake it, he seemed nervous, it's that or he has a sweat issue as his hand was incredibly moist.

******************* 

At the end of the lesson he offers to walk me around the school, I learn as we go that he is into Star Wars and Iron Man but not Steve Rogers. I can tell we are going to be best friends...

Peter's POV (Before school)  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
The beeping from the clock hurts my head, it feels like someone is hitting me on the head with a sledgehammer.  
"Oh shut up..."I mutter as I slam my hand down on my alarm clock, a little harder than I expected, I had smashed it to pieces, "great... at least I have some more parts for my computers...". I look over at my very, very messy desk, it was covered with multiple computers and electrical devices that I had taken apart and use to build other stuff. I believe my strength must be to do with whatever happened almost six months ago. I estimated that it was the day we went to Oscorp, they were talking about how they had been experimenting with spiders and radiation or something. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and ever since then I've had these abilities, I have super strength, can climb walls with my bare hands, heightened senses and I am very agile. I started making myself a costume out of a red hoodie, blue sweatpants, long red socks, red gloves and a long sleeve blue shirt. The hoodie has a spider that I had drawn on it, I had developed web shooter so it made it easier to take down criminals and the webbing for it was made at school whenever I had free time, mostly after school but it was easier, nobody stays after school. Unless they have detention or a club or whatever. I had also played around with some camera lens that I had found in a dumpster, when whatever happened, happened everything got dialled up a notch and I developed the camera lenses so that they'd help me focus better. It was pretty rough at first but it got better as time went on.  
"C'mon Pete, you need to get up else you be late for the train..." I hear footsteps outside my door, she probably missed placed her keys, again.  
"... have you seen my keys?" "there it is..."  
"No, sorry Aunt May..." I reluctantly throw back the bedsheets and stand up. I sigh before grabbing a blue, white and red plaid shirt, a pair of grey jeans, a blue jumper/sweatshirt and my usual zip-up hoodie that matches my jeans. I try to brush my hair down but nothing seems to work, I huff and give up.  
"Alright, I'll see you later Pete. Love you..."  
"Love you too Aunt May..." I hear her slam the front door before I walk out to the kitchen. I grab a slice of toast that she'd made for me, I check my phone. "7:45 am"  
"Oh, shit... I really need to start getting up earlier..." I grab my bag checking that all my needed books are in there, I walk into the kitchen and spot a piece of toast. I slam the door behind me and lock it. I wave to Mr Alphonso, our neighbour, whilst trying to eat toast freehand. 

******************* 

I have my earphones under my shirts so they stick up at the top of my shirts, I have my headphones in and I'm playing Left Hand Free by alt-J. It's one of my favourites, the train slowly pulls into the station. I pull my right earphone out and slowly stand to get off of the train, I pull my phone from my pocket and pause the music. I look up and bump straight into somebody.  
"Sorry..." I muttered it so quietly that I could bearly hear myself, I look up and see a beautiful girl, we shared the same deep brown eyes and brown hair, the only mine was lighter and messier.  
"No... no, it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going..." She quickly hops off the train and heads for the exit to the station, she glancing back at me as I step off the train, I tried to make it look as if I wasn't staring at her but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was incredible.

******************* 

"Hey, Peter..." I walk down the corridor to see Ned, my best friend at my locker.  
"Hey, Ned. What's on our timetables for today then?" As I say this he pulls his out from his jean pocket, something else comes with it however and due to my fast reflexes, I grab it before he even notices it fallen out. I look at it too see its a Lego figure of one of the Death Star's many officers.  
"I've got Spanish first, which means you'll have computing first. Hey, you want to help me start the Lego Death Star at some point? I got one of the figures in my pocket now if you want to have a look..." He feels around in his back pocket for a moment before realising I'm holding the figure in my right hand.  
"... oh, thanks..." He takes it out of my hand and the bell goes for us to head to class.  
"Yeah, I'll help you with the Death Star at some point, see you later in calculus?" I slowly walk away and so does he, nodding as he goes. I turn around to see the girl from the train looking slightly lost, I want to go talk to her but my anxiety gets the best of me and I walk on by without even looking at her. Plus she probably thinks I'm a weirdo after she caught me staring at her earlier after the incident on the train.

******************* 

We had been sat in Mr Smith's computing class for almost a whole fifteen minutes and I already was ready to go home. Just as I start to nod of slightly the door creaks open but I'm too lazy to look at who walked in the door.  
"Sorry, I'm late... I'm new here and kinda got lost..."  
"Ahh, yes you must be Miss Johnson, you can be sat by..?" The teacher seemed to ponder over where she was going to be sitting, I still didn't look at who it was until my name was called.  
"... ah Mr Parker, perfect you can catch her up on what we are doing today..."  
I look round the teacher to see the incredible girl from the train, she had a light blush on her face, probably from the fact that everybody was staring at her.  
"Perfect" She heads over to the computer to the left of me and sits down.  
"Hi... again..." my voice startles her a little.  
"Hi, I'm Daisy... sorry about the train thing earlier I wa-"  
"It's okay, it was my fault anyway. I'm Peter by the way..." I put my left hand put for to shake and she does, she has a tight grip.

******************* 

An hour later, when the class had finished, we stand and walk to the door together.  
"So... uh... hey, do you want to like... hang out with me and my friend Ned? We can show the school, help you catch up on the curriculum... or yo-you don't have too- I mean, it's okay if yo-"  
"Peter, I'd love too, anyway who am I meant to discuss my nerdy stuff with, like Doctor Who and Star Wars -" I look at her with a shocked expression on my face.  
"You like Star Wars too?" I say it a little louder than I meant to, she just looks at me and nods. She reaches into the pocket of her black leather jacket and pulls out her timetable.  
"What do you have next? I've got calculus with Miss Simmons..."  
"Same so does my friend Ned. It's the perfect way to meet him, I'll walk you there if you want..."  
"Yes, please... I mean I'll have no idea about where I'm going else..."

Dasiy's POV  
He's a sweet boy who doesn't really know how to act around girls, or at least that's the impression I get from him. He stumbles on his words and tries to act cool but just kinda looks like a dork. He's still super cute though. We walk through the corridors and down to the maths department. We walk into the room and we head straight to the teacher's desk.  
"Excuse me? Miss Simmons? This is Daisy, she's new here and I thought it would be good if she sat next to me so I could catcher her up on what she has missed this term?"  
"Ah, yes, that'll be perfectly fine Mr Parker..." I pick up on her British accent, it was soft but I felt that if you pushed her too much she'd snap and you'd see the harsher side of it. Peter nudged my arm and we walk to the middle of the room and took our seats whilst waiting for class to start when a rather large boy sits on the other side of Peter, I can only assume this is Ned.  
"Ned, I want you to meet Daisy, we - literally- bumped into each other earlier today..." I see Ned learn around Peter so he can get a better view of me.  
"Hi, I'm Ned..."  
"I'm Daisy, I heard that you are also really into Star Wars like me..." His face lights up as I say this.  
"Yeah, we love it, we are going to build a Lego Death Star at some point..."  
"Miss Johnson, Mr Leeds, you can chat at break time but for now class is starting..." We look at each other before I apologise.

******************* 

"We'll show you the canteen, but don't buy the food, it's absolutely disgusting..." I chuckle a bit at this. We walk to the back of the canteen and sit in a row, from left to right it's Ned, Peter, then me. I pull my lunch out of my bag and begin to munch away at my red apple.  
"So, how long is the library here open for after school?" I ask as I look at the two dorks sat next to me.  
"Uh, usually until around five I think but nobody stays that long anyway... why?" Peter looks at me with a mouthful of doughnut.  
"Oh, well I was just thinking about going after school has finished to try and catch up on the work that's all..." I reply whilst taking another bite out of my apple.  
"We can help you if you want, I mean..." I nod along with everything he's saying and he relaxes a little.  
"What do we have next?" Ned asks from the end of the table.  
"You've got Spanish, I've got English..."  
"Oh god... hey did either of you watch the latest Spiderman video on youtube?"  
"Who?" I look at Ned and he just stares back in totally bewildered, he pulls out his phone and shows us a video of some guy in a red and blue costume swinging from building to building, chasing after what I can only assume is a stolen car.  
"He's so awesome..." I watch in awe as he takes down criminals. I see Peter smiling to himself out the corner of my eye.  
"What are you smiling about?"  
"Nothing, it just he's really cool, right?... hey, your from LA right?"  
"Yeah, why?" I look at the two of them.  
"Didn't you have Quake over there?" I feel my body completely tense up at this point. For almost a year now I have had these powers that allow me to control vibrations. I'm not really too sure how it happened, one minute I was on a mission with S.H.I.E.L.D when I feel this weird thing start to cross my entire body. I soon learned to control it, with the help of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
"Yeah, we did, they say she's disappeared now..." Before they can ask anymore question the bell goes for the end of lunch, we pack our food and stuff up and head off to Spanish, "that was a close one..."


	2. I got it

Peter's POV   
By the end of Spanish, I was ready to run back to my apartment and become Spiderman. We were waiting for the bell to ring so we could finally leave. When it did finally go I was the first out the door and straight to my locker. When I got there Ned was already there waiting for me, probably going to ask me about the engineering homework that's due tomorrow.  
"Hey, Ned..." I unlock my locker and replace my Spanish books with my engineering ones in my bag before locking my locker again.   
"Hey, how was Spanish? Also, Daisy is struggling with her locker across the hall..." I follow his vision and see her about five lockers down and on the opposite side of the corridor.  
"Yeah, Spanish was boring and I'm going to go help her instead of standing on the opposite side of the corridor and watch her..." I turn and walk toward her.  
"Hey, Daisy, do you need some help there?" I startle her a little and she turns with a little bit of a blush on her face.  
"Yeah please, back in LA we had lock and keys... I can't seem to get it open..." I walk up to it and use a little bit of inhuman strength to get it open.  
"Thank you, it's a little embarrassing that I can get my locker open on my first day..." She chuckles a little and puts her new books in and left the ones she needs for tomorrow in her bag.   
"What are you doing tonight? It's just- Ned and I we were going to start the Lego Death Star tonight, do you want to join us...?" I scratch the back of my neck as I say this, I can't meet her gaze.  
"Not today, I was planning on catching on some work that I missed before heading back to my Phil and Mel's place, but maybe tomorrow?" She closes the locker door and looks at me with a sorry look on her face.   
"Who's Mel and Phil?"  
"Oh, they're my adoptive parents, I'm in the care system... anyway sorry about tonight..."  
"Nah, it's alright, Ned and I can help you at some point if you want? Chemistry and computers are my things. Ned is good at biology and engineering. If you ever need help, just call..."  
"Speaking of which, do you want my number so we can text each other about work and stuff...?" I feel a little heat come to my face as she says this. I nod along with what she's saying, too scared to talk in case I make a fool of myself. She pulls out a notepad and writes her number on it before handing it to me.  
"Text me o-or don't- it's up t-to you... see you tomorrow?" She slowly walks away.  
"Yeah, yeah, see you tomorrow..."

Daisy's POV   
I turn on my heels and head toward the library, "he's so sweet and cute... god, what is happening to me, I met him literally this morning..." I tug on my bag straps a little as I walk.

*******************

I rest my head on the table for a moment, only to be disturbed by my phone buzzing. I am surrounded by computer work I need to catch up on and I haven't even started my calculus homework.  
💖 Mel 💖  
Can you pick up some eggs on the way back, please? Xx   
Read 16:45

🌼 Dee 🌼

Yeah, I got it xx

Sent 16:46

Read 16: 48

I pack up my workbooks into my bag, which feels heavier than ever, put my headphones into the headphone jack on my phone and press play on my Favs playlist. The first song to play is Shawn Mendes' There's Nothing Holding Me Back, I pull the library doors open and leave out the back way so I can get to the local market. I walk across the playground and out the back gates, it's only a short five-minute walk to the store but I can't help but feel like I'm being watched. I think back to my training and remain in a busy area so if someone is following me it's easier to lose them and it makes it harder for them to try and take me. 

******************* 

I enter the store and head straight to the ile with the eggs in and look for the eggs we usually buy. I heard the bell on the door go again, there were heavy footsteps headed toward the counter before a deep bombing voice, that sent chills down my spine, spoke.  
"A pack of my usual cigs please..." I grab the eggs I want and stand behind him at the counter, I can't help but feel a little intimidated by his size. He must have been six foot tall, very built in terms of muscle size, he had a creepy look on his face when he looked at me. He paid the clerk the money before leaving, I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I gently place the pack of eggs on the counter before getting my purse out to pay.  
"That'll be two dollars, seventy-five please..." I give him a five dollar note and wait for him to give me the change back, I place it in my purse before throwing it back in my bag. He hands me a bag with the eggs in.  
"Thanks..." I walk toward the door and hear the bell go as I open it and before I can even take more than two steps I feel a gun placed on my back. I can't use my powers as I'll expose myself as Quake.  
"You're comin' with me girly..." I look over my shoulder to see the guy from the store with a cigarette in his mouth, he grabs my shoulder and spins me around, still keeping the gun on me. He walks me into a darkened alleyway, I keep my breathing steady and my heart rate from climbing. I turn around to face him to see the same creepy smile on his face as before.  
"What do you want from me?" I stand my ground, even with a gun pointed at my chest.  
"Well, sweetheart I-" I cut him off by hitting him in the throat, which temporarily winded him. I try to make a getaway but he grabs my right wrist and yanks me back. I feel the wet concrete beneath me as my face makes contact with it. I let out a slight groan as I feel the pain, out the corner of my eye I see him reach for me again but he stops mid-air. I turn back to see that his hand has something sticky looking on it, it looks like a web.  
"Didn't anybody ever tell you it's not nice to pick on girls..." I look up to see a figure in a mask, I can't see their mask or body, just a silhouette of it.  
"Who the hell are you supposed to be?"   
"Just your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman..." I couldn't help but feel like I recognised the voice coming from the masked hero. Before the criminal could say anything else, he was yanked into mid-air. He groaned in pain and there were punching sounds before he was webbed up against the wall. I could hear sirens in the background, most likely the police. Spiderman jumped down and landed in front of me.   
"Are you alright? Oh god, your face, would you like me to walk you back to your adoptive parent's place?" He sticks his hand out for me to take so I can get up, I graciously take it and slowly stand. I wince as I touch the cut on my cheek.  
"Thanks, I think I'll be alright, I need to get the train anyway..." I wipe some of the blood from my cheek before it hits my shirt.  
"At least let me walk you to the station then..." I sigh, knowing that he won't let me go alone so I nod and let him walk me to the nearest station. Luckily it was only a three-minute walk to the station, just as we got there the train pulled into the station.   
"Thank you again, I'm good from here... goodbye..." I shake his hand and run for the train. As soon as I'm on board I hear the pattering of feet above me, I gently place my hand on the pole in front of me. I can feel his heartbeat in his legs. He's sat on top of the train.

******************* 

As I continue to walk back to my apartment, I can feel him watching me. I feel both creeped out and honoured that he wants me to get home safely. I walk into my apartment building and head to the lifts and press the number four button. The doors make a ding sound and slowly close, my phone buzzes in my pocket, telling me I got a text.

Unknown   
Hey, Daisy, this is my number...  
Read 17:52  
Sorry...It's Peter btw, not just some random person...  
Read 17:53

🌼 Daisy 🌼  
It's okay, I just kinda assumed it was you anyways...  
Sent 17:54

As the lift doors open, I save Peter's number to my phone and head to my apartment, "oh god, here we go...". I silently open the door to my apartment, in a hope that Mel and Phil wouldn't be home yet...  
"Hey, Dee, how was school today?" "damn..." I put my head down so my hair falls over my face, I hope they don't notice that I'm doing this to try and cover something up.  
"Yeah, it was fine, I made a couple of friends, I've started to catch on work that I've missed and I got the eggs that you wanted..." I try to sneak down the hallway to my room as fast as I can.  
"Daisy, come here..." "oh no..." I turn around and walk back to the kitchen, still with my head down so they wouldn't see the cut on my cheek. Mel puts two fingers under my chin and lifts my head up so I'm facing her.  
"... you really think you could get away that easily? What happened?" She walks over to the cupboard and gets the first aid kit out. I sit on the nearest chair and she comes over with an antiseptic wipe.

"I was attacked by some guy who was like twice if not three times the size of me try to grab me. I tripped and fell whilst trying to get away and cut my face on the concrete before Spiderman came and saved me..." I didn't want to worry her about the gun and the fact that he tried to kidnap me or whatever. She places a small plaster on the cut, I wince at the pressure, I didn't think it was that big of a cut. We both sigh and I head into my room, I close the door behind me and lean on it for a moment. I set my bag down, not wanting to do any more work tonight, and perch on the end of my bed. I look across at my full-length mirror and see that a dark brown bruise has now formed there, just under my left cheek, "great, I can't cover it up with makeup either...". I lay on my bed thinking about the attack earlier when something suddenly hit me, "how did he know I'm in the care system?"

Peter's POV  
She turns away from me and heads up to the library, I walk back over to Ned and we walk to the train station together. Once we were on the train we starting to discuss where we were going to start with the Death Star model. We decided that we'd just start at the bottom and work our way up.  
"By the way, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but May and I are going out at five o'clock, so if you could leave by like a quarter past four, half past four that would be great..." This was a complete lie, I just really wanted to get out and do my Spiderman thing before May got home, which was usually about six-thirty or seven o'clock.  
"Yeah, yeah that's fine..." We walked into my apartment and went straight to my room. He took the Lego box out of his bag and opened it up.  
We spent the next hour and a half on the Death Star and struggled with it a lot. We only built the bottom 2 layers of it and a couple of Tie Fighters that clip onto the side of it. I waved to Ned as he walked to the lifts, as soon as the doors were closed I ran straight back to my room and change into my Spiderman gear before climbing down the fire escape. I swing across the city until I spot a dodgy looking man with a cigarette in his mouth, he looks back into the store. My hairs were standing on the edge, something is about to go down here. Somebody else leaves the store, I can't see who though, he pulls out a gun and points it at the other persons back. He spins them around and that's when I see her.   
"Daisy..." I mutter under my breath. I swing across the alleyway he's taken her into and come out with, what I like to think is a snappy one-liner.  
"Didn't anybody ever tell you it's not nice to pick on girls..." She looks up at me but I know she can't see me.  
"Who the hell are you supposed to be?"  
"Just your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman..." Before the criminal could say anything else, I yanked him into mid-air. He groaned in pain and I punched him in the gut and the head before I webbed him up against the wall. I could hear sirens in the background, most likely the police. I jump down from where I was and see she has a cut on her face, a small bruise had also started to form underneath her left eye as well.  
"Are you alright? Oh god, your face, would you like me to walk you back to your adoptive parent's place?"   
"Thanks, I think I'll be alright, I need to get the train anyway..." She wipes some of the blood from her cheek before it hits her shirt.  
"At least let me walk you to the station then..." She sighs, knowing that I won't let her go alone so she nods and lets me walk her to the nearest station. It was only a three-minute walk to the station, just as we got there the train pulled into the station.  
"Thank you again, I'm good from here... goodbye..." She shakes my hand and runs for the train. As soon as she's on board I swing on to the top of the train, just to make sure she gets home alright. For some reason, it feels as if the train is throbbing underneath me for a moment, I shake it off as nothing.   
I continue to follow her, to make sure she gets home alright, once she's inside I pull out my phone from my pocket and her number, I text her.

Peter  
Hey beautiful...  
DELETED  
Hey, Daisy, this is my number...  
Sent 17:51  
Read 17:52

She's not going to know it's my number, "dammit Peter..."

Sorry...It's Peter btw, not just some random person...  
Sent 17:53  
Read 17:53

🌼 Daisy 🌼  
It's okay, I just kinda assumed it was you anyways...  
Read 17:54  
Sent 17:54

My phone buzzes in my hand and I see that I got a text from Aunt May, "oh no, she must've got off of work early..."  
Aunt May 💗  
Peter, where the hell are you? X  
Read 17:55

Peter  
I'm just coming back from the library now, won't be too long. Sorry for not texting you... X  
Sent 17:56  
Read 17:57

Aunt May 💗  
It's alright, just text me next time xx  
Read 17:58

I swing back to my apartment, sneak in through the window, change, throw my Spiderman stuff up into the loft where I usually keep it. Grab my headphones, climb back out again and walk through the entrance to the building and walk into the apartment like nothing's happened.   
"Hey May, sorry for not texting you..." I pull out my earphones as if I was listening to music - which I wasn't - and walk up to her to give her a hug.   
"Hey, how was school today?" We hug for a moment.  
"Yeah, it was pretty dull, to be honest, there's a new girl though, she just moved from LA, her name is Daisy..." May gives me the look as if to say 'you like her, don't you?'.  
"...don't start, I'm not in the mood for this..." She just walks away, smirking to herself as she went. I don't know how I feel about Daisy, I only just met her but she's incredible. She beautiful, smart and sweet. I lay on my twin bed and just think about how I saved her today, "I'll go out again later to keep the city safe..."


	3. Spiderman and Quake

Daisy's POV   
"Hey, I'm going to go to bed early tonight so I can be refreshed in the morning, night Mel, night Phil..." I walk to my bedroom, I check my phone, it was on my bedside table, on charge. "20:03", the perfect time to put the suit back on and see if I can find my little spider friend. I lock my bedroom door, I grab my usual black t-shirt, black leggings - they are easier to run in -, my black hoodie and my skull and crossbones scarf to put across my face. I put my mask on before hopping out the window and onto the fire escape. I use my powers to hover across the city until I see two petty criminals breaking into a jewellery shop. I walk through the door, the bell making a dingaling sound as I went.  
"Gents, I don't believe this is your jewellery store..." The alarms were ringing all around us and I could hear police sirens in the background. They pulled their guns out and went to open fire on me but I blasted them back with a gentle vibration blast. This only temporarily makes them dizzy and I know that'll have to take them out one by one. I run to the nearest one of them and kick him straight in the face, I hear a cracking sound "broken nose, not bad for your first night out in Queens Daisy, not bad...". I shake the gun apart of the next gun before he can shoot the bullet at me. This guy is a lot bigger than me but I've trained for this with S.H.I.E.L.D, admittedly it was only for six months but I learnt a lot in that time. I repeatedly hit him in the centre of his chest like I was taught to. He stumbles back a little, unable to breathe properly from all the punches. He trips and falls over the side of the glass box holding expensive looking rings. I hear a gun be reloaded behind me.  
"Alright, whatever the hell you are, you're going to let me go else I'll shoot you, you got that?" He's clearly shaking and his nose is bleeding pretty badly by now, "or quaking...". I chuckle to myself for a moment.  
"Hey, did you mother never teach you your manners?" I look around the crook to see Spiderman hanging upside down in the - now smashed - window of the store. As the criminal turns around Spiderman shoots a web at his gun and yanks it from his hand and nods at me. I blast him backwards with a vibration shock wave until he hits a lamp post outside the front of the store. It knocks him unconscious straight away, I turn to Spiderman.  
"Thank you, I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here right now..."  
"Oh it's no problem ma'am, I watched you the entire time and I have got to ask... what are you? And how did you get your powers?... Also, what are your powers?" He completely bombards me with questions about my ability.  
"Well, I went through this process called Terrigenesis, you need a chemical called Terrigen to do it. It only works with people who have the right DNA, they have to be part Kree-"  
"As in the big blue people from space? Those Kree?"  
"Mmhm, anyway, this weird layer of rock started to form on my skin, it went over my clothes and when I broke free from it I had these powers. S.H.I.E.L.D took me in on weekends so I could learn to control it and use it against criminals, such as these..." I gesture to the two thugs laying on the ground.  
"... about my powers, basically I can control vibrations, everything naturally shakes and I can tap into those vibrations. I also give off vibrations that have a similar feeling or affect ad an earthquake, hence the name Quake..." He just stands there for a moment, I assume he's trying to take all this information in.  
"... sorry, I got a bit carried away there..." I fiddle with my hands a little as I stand there. The sound of sirens gets closer until the cars are parked in front of us, police officers get out and tell us to put our hands in the air.  
"Hold on tight..." Spiderman whispers in my ear.  
"What?" Before he can give me an answer he shots a web onto the nearest building and grabs my waist. I scream slightly as we swing from building to building, as soon as we're four blocks away he swings down to the top of an apartment building.  
"Little more warning next time please..."  
"Sorry, I was just trying to think on my feet..."  
"... it's alright, you got us outta there... how did you do that?" He shows me his sleeves and I see some kind of machine on both of them.  
"So, these shoot webs then...?" He just stands and nods along.  
"... and you do the rest, that is so cool..."   
"Not as cool as your powers though, can I see a demonstration?"  
"Yeah sure..." I look up to see a slightly taller building next to the one we are on, I walk toward the building, stopping at the edge. I bend down, put my left hand in front of me, my right hand behind me and make cup shapes with them. I begin to release vibrations, starting slowly and gradually building them up, I build them up enough to boost me on to the next building. I extend my legs and push off, letting the vibrations carry me onto the rooftop.  
"Holy shit...!" I look over the edge to see Spiderman completely fangirling over my abilities.  
"It gets better..." I jump down over the edge and let myself fall between the gap in the buildings. I hear Spiderman coming running to the edge, he frantically looks to see if I'm okay. I use my powers to hover around the corner and up to the opposite edge of the building.  
"Oi, Spidey, I'm over here..." He turns around and I can see his body relax at my voice and the fact that I'm okay.

Peter's POV (Earlier)  
"Nice, a small jewellery store robbery..." I swing down to the street to see somebody else is already tackling the two crooks. She walks in through the door, all casually and confidently.   
"Gents, I don't believe this is your jewellery store..." The alarms were ringing all around then and I could hear police sirens in the background. They pulled their guns out and went to open fire on her but she blasted them back with some kind of energy blast.  
"Is she Quake...?" This only temporarily makes them dizzy, she runs to the nearest one of them and kick him straight in the face, I hear a cracking sound. She shakes the gun apart from the next gun from the inside out, before he can shoot the bullet at her. This guy is a lot bigger than her but she clearly been trained by someone to take down guys twice, if not three times the size of her. She repeatedly hits him in the centre of his chest. He stumbles back a little, unable to breathe properly from all the punches. He trips and falls over the side of the glass box holding expensive looking rings. I hear a gun be reloaded behind her. I instantly hang upside down from the roof of the building, ready to tackle anybody.  
"Alright, whatever the hell you are, you're going to let me go else I'll shoot you, you got that?" He's clearly shaking and his nose is bleeding pretty badly by now, she chuckles to herself for a moment.  
"Hey, did you mother never teach you your manners?" I lower myself slightly so I am face to face with the guy. She looks around the crook to see me hanging upside down in the - now smashed - window of the store. As the criminal turns around I shoot a web at his gun and yank it from his hand and I nod at Quake. She blasts him backwards with a shock wave until he hits a lamp post outside the front of the store. It knocks him unconscious straight away, she turns to me.  
"Thank you, I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here right now..."  
"Oh it's no problem ma'am, I watched you the entire time and I have got to ask... what are you? And how did you get your powers?... Also, what are your powers?" I completely bombard her with questions about her ability.  
"Well, I went through this process called Terrigenesis, you need a chemical called Terrigen to do it. It only works with people who have the right DNA, they have to be part Kree-"  
"As in the big blue people from space? Those Kree?" I say with complete shock in my voice.  
"Mmhm, anyway, this weird layer of rock started to form on my skin, it went over my clothes and when I broke free from it I had these powers. S.H.I.E.L.D took me in on weekends so I could learn to control it and use it against criminals, such as these..." She gestures to the two thugs laying on the ground.  
"... about my powers, basically I can control vibrations, everything naturally shakes and I can tap into those vibrations. I also give off vibrations that have a similar feeling or affect ad an earthquake, hence the name Quake..." I just stand there for a moment, I try to take all this information in.  
"... sorry, I got a bit carried away there..." She fiddles with my hands a little as I stand there. The sound of sirens gets closer until the cars are parked in front of us, police officers get out and tell us to put our hands in the air.  
"Hold on tight..." I whisper in her ear.  
"What?" Before I can give her an answer I shoot a web onto the nearest building and grab her waist. She screams slightly as we swing from building to building, as soon as we're four blocks away I swing down to the top of an apartment building.  
"Little more warning next time please..."  
"Sorry, I was just trying to think on my feet..."  
"... it's alright, you got us outta there... how did you do that?" I show her my sleeves and she sees some kind of machine on both of them.  
"So, these shoot webs then...?" I just stand and nods along.  
"... and you do the rest, that is so cool..."   
"Not as cool as your powers though, can I see a demonstration?" I exclaim with pure excitement.  
"Yeah sure..." She looks up to see a slightly taller building next to the one we are on, she walks toward the building, stopping at the edge. She bends down, puts her left hand in front of her, her right hand behind her and makes cup shapes with them. She begin to release vibrations, starting slowly and gradually building them up, I can feel the vibrations coming from her arms. She extends her legs and pushes off, letting the vibrations carry her onto the rooftop.  
"Holy shit...!" She looks over the edge to see me completely fangirling over her abilities.  
"It gets better..." She jumps down over the edge and lets herself fall between the gap in the buildings. I come running to the edge, frantically looks to see if she's okay.  
"Oi, Spidey, I'm over here..." I turn around and I relax at the sound of her voice and the fact that she's okay.  
"So you can fly then?"  
"It's more hovering, but yeah basically..." She hovers back onto the rooftop and sits on the edge.  
"Can I tell you something?" I'm slightly taken back by her sudden question.  
"Yeah, sure..." I join her at the edge of the rooftop.  
"I don't know why but I feel weirdly comfortable around you, almost like I know you..." She turns to me, with her scarf still covering the bottom half of her face.  
"Yeah, I kinda feel the same way..." we just sit there for a moment staring at each other. I notice that we have the same eyes, just like Daisy and I do.  
"... anyway, that wasn't what I wanted to tell you..." She continues with her story.  
"... moved here like a month ago and today was my first day at a new school, I met this guy, he's a real gentleman, he's sweet, kind and cute..." She waves her hands around as she says this.  
"Yeah, so?"  
"... so, I only met him today and I'm already falling for him, he's a dork but I like that about him, he and his friend invited me to go build some Lego Death Star with them..."   
"hold up, this isn't, she can't be? No, no Peter, you're over thinking this... there's a lot of people who like Star Wars and have a Lego Death Star..."  
"He sounds like a really nice guy, I'm sure he likes you back..." "if this is you Daisy, I hope you know that I do like you back...".

Daisy's POV   
We just sit there in silence for a moment, it's a nice moment, Spiderman and I looking out across the city from the rooftop. That is until we hear an explosion in the distance. We both turn in the direction it came from and spring into action. I run and jump off the roof and hover toward the explosion, Spiderman follows but by swinging.

**********************

When we get there, we see a bank that's been broken into by four guys in masks. Avengers masks. I lower myself to the floor and send out a shockwave as a warning.  
"What the hell was that?"   
"It's me..." I strut straight through the door and take down the first guy I see by kicking him in the chest and using my powers to blast him even further backward. Spiderman soon joins the fight and takes guys down left, right and centre. A gun is fired and I dodge it but it's skin deep in Spiderman's arm. We continue to fight until we take them all out. We walk outside and see the police headed our way, I use my powers to push off the ground and onto the rooftops. Spiderman crawls up the wall and joins me. My arms feel like they're on fire, I roll up my sleeves to see my wrists and half of my forearm on my left side are covered in bruises.  
"Are those bruises?" Spiderman is looking over my shoulder by now. I unroll my sleeves and rub my arms gently.  
"Yeah, it's just- nothing, it's nothing, what about that skin deep wound on your arm?" He looks at his right arm to see a bullet has gone all the way through his shirt and arm.  
"Oh, I didn't even realise I had that and those bruises don't look like 'nothing' to me..." He makes hand gestures as he says 'nothing'. I sigh and decide to tell him everything.  
"Basically if I use my powers too much I can cause my bones to splinter, which causes the bruises, I didn't think it would happen tonight but I guess it's because it's been over a month and a half since I've properly used them and not just for moving stuff around..."   
"I'm sorry..."  
"Nah, it's okay, it's your fault anyway..." I pull my phone out from my pockets to check the time.  
"...oh, shit, it's eleven o'clock, I got to go, I've got to go to school in the morning..." I walk to the edge of the building and start to hover a little, a stinging sensation builds up in my arms but I try to ignore it as best I can.  
"... bye, Spidey..." I wave to him and he waves back. I hover back to my apartment building, which, was surprisingly close to where we were. I slip through the window, put my PJs on and climb into bed, I pull my phone out and text Peter.

🌼 Daisy 🌼   
Hey, are you taking the train tomorrow?  
Sent 11:06  
Read 11:07

Peter  
Yeah, I am, see you on there?  
Read 11:07

🌼 Daisy 🌼   
Yeah, see ya...  
Sent 11:07  
Read 11:08

I smile to myself knowing that'll get to see Peter again tomorrow, "god, what is this boy doing to me...?", I grab my scarf that I had worn as a mask and tightly wrap it around my bruised arm. Before I know it, I'm slowly drifting off to sleep...

Peter's POV (Earlier)  
"Are those bruises?" I learn over her shoulder to see her wrists and her left forearm are now covered in bruises.  
"Yeah, it's just- nothing, it's nothing, what about that skin deep wound on your arm?" She looks at my right arm to see a bullet has gone all the way through my shirt and arm.  
"Oh, I didn't even realise I had that and those bruises don't look like 'nothing' to me..." I make hand gestures as I say 'nothing'. She sighs deeply.  
"Basically if I use my powers too much I can cause my bones to splinter, which causes the bruises, I didn't think it would happen tonight but I guess it's because it's been over a month and a half since I've properly used them and not just for moving stuff around..."  
"I'm sorry..." I look at her sympathetically, not that she can tell anyway because of my mask.  
"Nah, it's okay, it's your fault anyway..." She pulls her phone out from her pockets to check the time.  
"...oh, shit, it's eleven o'clock, I got to go, I've got to go to school in the morning..." She walks to the edge of the building and starts to hover a little. She turns back before hovering away.  
"... bye, Spidey..." She waves to me and I wave back. I swing back to my apartment building, which, was surprisingly far to where we were. As I'm swinging, my phone buzzes in my back pocket, alerting me to text message. I land on a rooftop and take the phone from my pocket to see a text from Daisy.

🌼 Daisy 🌼   
Hey, are you taking the train tomorrow?  
Read 11:07

Peter  
Yeah, I am, see you on there  
Sent 11:07  
Read 11:07

🌼 Daisy 🌼  
Yeah, see ya...  
Read 11:08

I climb through my window and change into a fresh shirt and shorts before getting a bandage and wrapping it around my arm. I also keep spares in my room just in case I get injured and so I won't have to tell Aunt May. I lay on my bed and think to myself "I wonder what tomorrow will bring..."


	4. Flash...

I open my locker a little too hard and cause a sharp pain to shot up my left arm.  
"Ah, shit..." I mumble under my breath, I gently rub my arm, I left the scarf on all night. In a hope that it wouldn't get any worse and it would support my bones slightly.  
"Hey, you alright?" I jump about an inch or so back at the sudden sound of Peter's voice.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that, what's with the scarf on your arm? And your cheek...?" He nods to my left arm, the scarf is poking out from my sleeve slightly. I grab my sleeve and pull it over the scarf, out of view.  
"Oh, I have a dodgy wrist, I broke it a while back and it gets a little sore from time to time and it can make my arm get bruised, very easily. I meant to put this special brace thing on it but I couldn't find it this morning so I thought a scarf is the next best thing, I tripped and fell..." This was a complete lie, I didn't like lying to Peter but I had to keep my alter ego away from him.   
"Oh, do you have a note for PE today?"  
"We have PE today...?" He nods.   
"... damn it, no, oh well, I'll play through the pain I guess..." The bell scares everybody by its suddenness. We walk to the gym and split up as we head into the changing rooms. I grudgingly walk into the girls changing room to see about twelve other girls, just as uncomfortable as me. I unpack my sports kit. I pick up the shorts and realise how short they are. I take my hoodie off to reveal my left arm and the slight bruising on my left wrist.  
"What's that?" I turn to see a girl who has managed to place a book on three bag hooks and is changing whilst reading it. I recognise her as a girl who was in calculus, Michelle I think?  
"Oh, I broke my wrist a while back and I couldn't find my brace for it so I thought a scarf would be the next best thing... it's Michelle, right?"  
"Yeah, most people call me MJ though, do you have a note so you can get out of doing sports...?"  
"Nope, didn't even know we had PE today, I literally just got my, uncomfortable looking, sports kit like five minutes ago..."  
"That sucks, wanna team up with me, I heard we are doing basketball..." I deeply sigh as we walk out and onto the cold, hard wooden floor of the gym. We take out seats just above Peter and Ned, Peter turns and smiles at me, I blush slightly, "oh my god, stop it Daisy..."  
"Alright, class today we are doing basketball, boys versus girls..." The class all collectively groan. We get into our teams on the opposite sides of the gym.  
"Miss Johnson, you're going to have to take that thing off of your arm, it's not apart of school regulations..." I sigh and walk over to the coach, unravelling the scarf as I do so. There are a few little gasps and whispers at the sight of my - now - extremely bruised arm. I give the scarf to the coach.   
"Do you have any bandages or a brace for me to put over my bruises?"  
"Yeah, I'll grab a brace for you..." He goes into one of the cupboards and brings me a wrist brace out.

*********************

The whistle blows, signalling that it's the end of another tedious game. I go to collect my scarf off of the coach, as I walk over to him, he's got his back turned to the class. I swing my arms out in front of, one of the basketballs comes straight for my left arm and I didn't react in time. I feel like someone has just hit my arm with a sledgehammer.   
"Shit..." I fall to floor gripping my left arm.  
"Flash what the hell did you do that for...?" I turn to see Peter defending me, he jogs over to me, helps me up before grabbing the ball. He walks over to this 'Flash' and goes to hand him the ball.  
"Take the ball, Flash..." One of his moron friends say, he grabs the ball but can't seem to get it out of Peter's hand.  
"Yeah, Flash, just take the ball..." Peter tries to hold back a laugh as he taunts the bully. I continue to watch on from the sidelines. Flash still struggles to take the ball from Peter, the rest of the class laughs along with the joke.   
"What the hell Parker...?" Peter starts bouncing the ball in a cocky manner. Flash walks away from Peter as he continues to bounce the ball.  
"C'mon then Parker, come at me..." Flash taunts Peter and before anyone can say anything Peter charges at Flash, he knocks him on his ass as he runs by him. He jumps about four foot in the air, he slams the ball through the hop. He lands on two feet but he's showered with shards of glass.  
"Parker, how the hell did you break the hoop off of the wall?" Everybody turns in unison, except for Peter, to see the coach accompanied by the Principal. I look back at Peter and he just gives me a look of worry mixed with sorry. That's when I see it. A bandage. On his right arm. Just like Spiderman. I stare at it for a moment before I'm broken out of my thoughts.  
"Miss Johnson, Mr Parker, my office. Now..." I get up, grab my scarf and head to the office along with Peter.

Peter's POV  
"I shouldn't have done that, oh god, I'm in so much trouble..." I look at Daisy as she walks down the hall, I look at her left arm and the scarf that she is wrapping around the bruises. "that looks an awful lot like-"   
"C'mon, I want to speak to both of you..." We follow him into the office and take a seat opposite him.  
"What happened then?" He looks between the two of us and Daisy is the first to speak up.   
"I went to collect something off of coach and Flash threw the ball at me, I have bruised arms from a... um... medical condition and he purposely aimed from my left arm..." She lefts her arm with the scarf on it.  
"... is the worse one..." The principal nods along with what she is saying.  
"And? You Parker? What happened with the basketball hoop?"  
"I tried to do a trick shot and it kinda failed... sorry about the hoop by the way..." We sit there in silence for a moment, Daisy and I share a few glances whilst the principal thinks.   
"Flash will be getting a weeks worth of detention and the two of you are free to go..." Without hesitation, Daisy and I leave and head back to the gym to get change.  
"Hey, guys..." I look up to see Ned headed straight towards us, with our stuff and his phone.   
"Who gave you my stuff?" Daisy asks, with a great deal of concern on her face.  
"MJ did... I didn't go in the girls changing room if that's what you're worried about..." We take our stuff from him and head to the toilets to change.   
When I walk out I see Ned and Daisy watching a video on his phone.  
"Hey, whatcha watching?" I ask as I learn over Daisy's shoulder. I watch the screen to see Spiderman and Quake working together to stop a bank robbery.  
"What do you think Quake is doing in NYC then?" Daisy and I turn to Ned in unison and shakes our heads as if to say 'I don't know'.

******************  
Daisy's POV  
"Hey, I'm back..."  
"Good, how was school...?" Mel walks into the kitchen area and smiles at me.  
"School was... school, I had PE for the first time, it was horrible..." I throw my bag down and head straight into my room. I put my phone on my bed before getting into some fresh clothes. Just as I take off my jeans, my phone buzzes.

🤓 Peter 🤓  
Hey, do you want to go and get coffee? Or something?  
Read 15:43

I mean you don't have to if you don't want to...  
Read 15:43  
Doesn't matter, it was a stupid idea anyway...  
Read 15:43

He's such a lovable dork.

🌼 Daisy 🌼   
Peter, I'd love to go get some coffee...  
Sent 15:44  
Read 15:44

🤓 Peter 🤓  
Really?!  
Read 15:45  
Meet me at Loius' Cafe in fifteen?  
Read 15:46

🌼 Daisy 🌼   
Okay...   
Sent 15:47   
Read 15:47

I grab a red, slightly lacy crop top and a black pair of jeans. I put on my angel wing necklace and my black ankle boots. I grab my black hoodie, being careful of my arms before grabbing my spare bag. I throw in my keys, phone and purse into my bag before running out into the kitchen to say goodbye to Mel and Phil.

I throw in my keys, phone and purse into my bag before running out into the kitchen to say goodbye to Mel and Phil  
"I'm heading out, I'll be back for... I don't know... six, six-thirty at the lastest, love you, bye..." I close the door behind me and run down the stairs and out onto the street. As I walk towards the cafe, which is only like seven minutes away from my apartment building, I do my hair up in a bun, leaving a few strands either side of my face. I continue to walk towards the cafe, it's just on the horizon, I see someone who looks an awful lot like Peter sat by the window. I cross the street and head into the cafe, as soon as I walk in I meet with Peter's chocolate brown eyes. He's wearing one of his usual nerdy t-shirts, with a brown jacket over the top, he has jeans on that are slightly too big for him.  
"Hey, what do you want to get? It's on me today..." I look at him with a little bit of surprise on my face.  
"No, it's alright I can pay..."  
"No, no, no it's on me..."  
"Why? What's the occasion?" I smile at him and he smiles back, at the same moment we both blush and looks down to the floor. Occasionally sharing glances.  
"What can I get you?"  
"One hot chocolate and..." Peter turns to me for my answer. His eyes make me melt inside.  
"Make it two hot chocolates please..." Peter pays and we take our seats by the window.  
"Hey, did I tell you? I was saved by Spiderman..." Peter tenses a little at this.  
"Really? When?"  
"Basically, after school, I went to the library for a bit and Mel texted me, asking me to get something from the store..." waiter comes over to our table with our drinks.  
"Thanks... anyway, so I went into this little market, this creepy looking dude walks in and I'm stood behind him in the queue. He turns to me and gives me a pervy smile, when I leave the store he came up behind me, with a gun and took me into this alleyway. He tried to assault me but Spiderman got there in time. He's the reason I have these bruises and the cut on my cheek..." I hold up my right wrist. Another lie, I'm spinning a web of lies and I hate it, I may only know Peter for two days but it's not a great impression to make if you lie to someone you just met.  
"... sorry about lying about my cheek earlier but I just didn't want to get into it at the time..."  
"Nah, it's alright, you went through something traumatic... did you get the eggs home alright?" "gotcha..."   
"Yeah, hey, want to go walk around Central Park for a bit and watch the sunset?" He nods and we finish our drinks before heading out the door.  
"Hey, could I put my phone in your bag?" I nod and stop so he can put it in there. We continue walking, him telling cheesy jokes, me laughing in the ugliest way possible and him staring at me for about a minute at a time.  
"Do I have something on my face?"  
"Oh, no, no, sorry- I wa- you- nevermind..." I blush at the way he stumbles across his words when he is caught out. "stop it..." When we finally reach Central Park, it's completely empty. Not a soul in sight. We walk over to one of the empty benches and take a seat next to each other, we look out across the water at the ducks swimming around.   
"Want to take a selfie to remember this night by?" He asks me in the most gentlemanly way possible.  
"Yeah, I'll take it on my phone, then send it to you?"  
"Whatever is easiest for you..." I pull out my phone and open the camera, we spin around so we get the view of the sunset. I take the photo and turn back around to Peter.  
"Hey, you know you offered me those helpful work catch session thingys..." He nods along  
"... is that offer still on the table...?"   
"Oh, of course, whenever you need me to help you just call..."   
"This is going to sound weird but do you want to swap addresses?"   
"Yeah, of course... this is mine..." He types his address into my phone under his contact details. I go to get his phone out of his bag but somebody grabs my wrist. My head snaps up to meet the eyes of the bullies from earlier.  
"Hey, Penis-Parker, you got me a weeks worth of detention today so I'm going to give your little girlfriend here a broken arm..." His grip on my wrist gets tighter, causing me to groan in pain.  
"Flash, leave her alone..." Peter stands up and walks over to the bullies.  
"What you gonna do?" Before anything else is said or done, Peter tries to smack Flash across the face but miserably fails. Flash let's go of my wrist and punches Peter's nose. I hear a distinct crack and Peter falls to the floor in pain.  
"C'mon Pete, I'll take you home..." I help him stand to see his hands and face are now covered with blood. His nose has an awfully large bump on it. We slowly make our way to his apartment building and when we finally get to his floor I knock on the door. Peter's bent double trying to avoid get blood on anything other than my black hoodie that I'd given him. When the door opens I see a beautiful woman in her mid-forties, she has long flowing brown hair and large glasses on her face.  
"Uh... Hi, I'm -"  
"You must be Daisy....!" I'm a little taken back by the fact that she knows my name  
I turn to Peter to see his turning redder than ever.  
"Uh... Aunt May, I kinda need your help..." May sticks her head around the door frame to see a very bloody and beaten Peter.  
"Oh my god, Peter, what happened?" Peter went to speak but I cut him off.  
"He took a punch for me, Mrs Parker..." Both   
May and Peter give me quizzical looks.  
"A boy at school got detention today and tried to blame it on me and when he went to punch me, Peter stepped forward and took it instead..."   
"Oh, well the two of you better come in then, thank you for walking him back, I can quickly throw your jumper in the wash and give it to you in a plastic bag if you want...?"  
I shake my head.  
"Oh no, it's alright, I'll carry it home as it is and hope that I don't ruin my bag or clothes..."  
"Nope, I'm throwing it in the wash and please, call me Aunt May. Ned does and so does everybody else..." I smile and look at Peter, he signals for me to follow him. I follow him down a hallway and into his messy room. I see a twin bed, a messy wardrobe and an extremely untidy desk with all sorts of computer pieces scattered around. I smile at how messy it is, it's cute.  
Peter enters the room with a box of bandages and some medical equipment.  
"Sit down..." I point to the bed and he does as he's told. He perches on the edge of the bed, whilst I stand and try to sort out his face. He winces slightly at the rubbing alcohol that I put on his face.  
"Sorry..."  
"It's okay, you're helping..." I blush a little at his comment. His smile just gets wider until it's from ear to ear.  
"And I'm done, it won't need stitches but just try not to be hit in the face again..." He and I chuckle together for a moment. I check the time on my phone, "18:10".  
"Shit, I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow? On the train?" He nods along, he looks as if he's in complete awe. I grab my stuff and head for the kitchen, I unlock my phone and realise I need to send the photo to Peter. I open messages and hit send on the photo, I feel a gentle buzz in my bag. I stop dead in my tracks.  
"Dumbass, I've still got his phone..." I mutter to myself before heading back to his room. I knock and grab the handle opening the door. Peter's in complete shock at me waking in. I'm not shocked at what he's wearing though. He is in half of his homemade Spiderman suit...


	5. Gotcha

Peter's POV  
"Daisy, it's not what it looks like..." I throw the blue shirt on and zip up the red hoodie before closing the door behind her.  
"Really? Cause to me it looks a lot what it is... anyway you can't keep a secret to save your life..." I turn to her with a question on my face.  
"When you saved me in the alleyway, you said, and I quote 'would you like me to walk you back to your adoptive parent's place?'..." I facepalm and she starts to giggle slightly. Her laugh is beautiful.  
"... the only people who know I'm in the care system are you, myself and the people in the care system itself, that was your first mistake..." I sit on the bed and she joins me.  
"... then today in the cafe was mistake number two after I had told you the story of what happened in the alleyway. You asked if I got the eggs home alright, I never mentioned buying eggs..." I slump my shoulders down and hang my head in shame.  
"... your secret is safe with me Spidey..." She stands and walks out my bedroom door. Closing it gently behind her. I pick up my phone and see that she's sent me the photo we took in Central Park, I smile at how happy we look together. I'm pulled from my thoughts when something is slid under my door. I get up to see it's a folded piece of paper, I open it up to see the photo we took earlier with a written message.  
"I'm good at hacking things ;-) D.J. X" I smile at the photo and stick it on the wall above my desk, which I really should sort out of some point. I lock my door and swing out of my bedroom window, I land on a rooftop, just meters above her. It's almost as if she senses me because on queue she turns and waves to me before walking away.

Daisy's POV  
I gently close his bedroom door behind me and walk down the hallway, as I walk I spot a family photo, a mother, a father, a young Peter. Just behind them is a woman I recognise as Aunt May with a man I can only guess is his Uncle. I continue walking when I spot a printer, I poke my head around the corner to see his Aunt May sat watching TV. I pull out my phone, hack into the wireless printer and print the photo from earlier and a blank sheet of paper so I can write on it. I write the message"I'm good at hacking things ;-) D.J. X", fold the paper up with the photo inside of it and post it under his door. I walk out into the living area and May jumps from her seat to give me my hoodie back.  
"Here you go, you just need to let it dry... will you be alright walking home without a jacket, you can borrow one of Peter's if you want?" I shake my head with a smile plastered across my face.  
"No, it's okay, I'll be fine, it's not that far anyway so..." I walk toward their front door and open it, turning back one last time.  
"Thank you anyway, Aunt May..." I close the door behind me and head to the lifts. I walk out and onto the street. I get about one block away when I sense somebody is watching me, I turn and look up to the rooftop of the building opposite and see a red and blue figure. I smile and wave, he waves back in the dorkiest way possible.

**********************

"Hey, I'm back, I know I'm late and I sorry but there was an incident and Peter broke his nose so I had to help him get home..."   
"It's okay, your here now and that's what matters..." I look up to see the two of them eating fish and chips.  
"Your plate is in the oven, we put it in there to keep it warm..."   
"Thanks..." I walk over to the oven and I can already smell the fish and chips in there, as I bring my plate up and put it on the counter the news catches my attention.  
"11 Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries in Lagos, Nigeria, last month. The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission in Lagos when the attack occurred. King T'Chaka went on to say: Our people's blood is spilt on foreign soil. Not only because of the actions of criminals but by the indifference of those pledged to stop them. Victory at the expense of the innocent is no victory at all. The Wakanda king went on to..." I sit down at the table, knowing that this wasn't going to end well. I eat my food quickly and say I'm tired and going to bed early. I close my bedroom door behind me and change into my Quake outfit, just without my hoodie. I lock my bedroom door and propel myself out my window and into the night.   
I land on top of an office building and it doesn't take long for Spiderman to join me.  
"Hey, Tremors..." I turn to him with a quizzical look on my face.  
"Your nickname for me is Spidey, so I thought Tremors was a good name for you..." I smile through my scarf and nod.  
"I like it... thanks, Spidey..." I dangle my legs over the edge of the building and Spiderman joins me.   
"So, how was school?" I turn to him smirking under my scarf, "he doesn't know who I am...".  
"Oh, it was... school, nothing much happened, what's up with your face? I can see the lump through you mask..."   
"What?" I give him the look as if to say 'don't play dumb with me'. He sighs deeply.  
"Well, I went on this date, well, I don't know if it was a date to her but, we went for hot chocolates and then went to Central Park. It was so nice, just the two of us and the sunset. But it got ruined when these bullies from school came along and tried to hurt her, I tried to fend them off but I got a punch to the face, which broke my nose..." I slump down a bit.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, tell me more about this girl though, I want to hear everything..." I hope he tells me he feels the same as I do about him.  
"She's incredible, she smart, gorgeous and just perfect in every way possible..." I blush under my scarf.  
"Hey, did you hear about what happened in Lagos?" And there goes the mood.  
"Yeah, it means you and me, my wall crawling friend, are going to have a rough time for a little bit..." I sigh deeply.  
"Yeah, that's not going to be fun..." We lay on top of the roof looking up at the stars, "if only you knew it was me..."

********************** 

After a few hours of fighting criminals, we both decided to head home, as I hovered and jumped from building to building I noticed some guy chasing another.  
"Hey, stop..." I jump down from the building I'm on top of and in front of the guy in front. I put my hand out and blast him with my powers and is knocked unconscious straight away. He drops a phone from his left hand and I pick it up.  
"Hey, thanks..." I look up to see none other than Sam Wilson, the Falcon.  
"Oh my god, your Sam Wilson, the Falcon... big fan by the way..." I hand him the phone.  
"Yep, that's me, you're Quake right?"  
"Y-yeah, I'm Quake... what are you doing out this late, I mean shouldn't you be resting or on a mission or something?"   
"I went for a walk when this guy took my phone right out of my hand... what's your thing by the way...?"  
"Well, I went through this process called Terrigenesis, you need a chemical called Terrigen to do it. It only works with people who have the right DNA, they have to be part Kree when whatever happened, happened, this weird layer of rock started to form on my skin, it went over my clothes and when I broke free from it I had these powers. S.H.I.E.L.D took me in on weekends so I could learn to control it and use it against criminals, such as these..." I gesture to the thug laying on the ground.  
"... about my powers, basically I can control vibrations, everything naturally shakes and I can tap into those vibrations. I also give off vibrations that have a similar feeling or effect as an earthquake, hence the name Quake..."  
"That is so awesome!" Sam starts fangirling a little and I soon join him.  
"I know right, I can shake a gun apart from the inside out, I can super jump, I can hover and I could bring buildings down if I wanted too... I should get going, I have school in the morning so..."  
"Wait, you're in school? How old are you?"  
"Fifteen" I feel like I can trust him as he is an Avenger.  
"Holy shit, how long have you had these powers?"  
"Almost a year now..."  
"Woah, well, I better let you go so you can rest tonight, see ya Quake..." He turns and walks away.  
"Bye, Falcon..." I bend down and put my hands out in front and behind me, I build up the power and boost myself off of the ground and onto a nearby rooftop.  
"Damn...!" I look down to see a very excited Sam.   
"Language...!"  
"You sound like Steve..." I chuckle to myself before hovering home.

********************** 

"Over the course of seven days, Spiderman and quake have worked together and bought the crime rates in New York City down by over thirty percent..." I smile to my self-knowing that I have aided the city. Peter still knew nothing of me being Quake though.  
"In other news, a bomb hidden in a news van ripped through the UN building in Vienna. More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead, including Wakanda's King T'Chaka. Officials have released a video of a suspect who they have identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier. The infamous HYDRA agent, linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations. The UN was discussing the agreements on the controversial Sokovia Accords..." "oh god, this is bad..." I look away from the screen in the sandwich shop when the little bell above the door rings, I turn to see my favourite guy.  
"Hey, Pete, how was engineering today?" He walks up to me with his usual grin, that goes from ear to ear.   
"It was good, thanks, how was your English class?" I sigh   
"Dull, I wanted to jump out of the window and make a run for it..." He laughs at this which causes me to laugh   
"Hey, you're never going to guess how I ran into three days ago..."   
"Who?"  
"Sam Wilson, he's awesome..." He looks at me completely baffled.  
"No way, I'd love to ask him about how his wings work..." He rambles on about how he'd love to see Sam's wings up close, I collect our sandwiches from the counter and walk him out the door whilst he's talking about how the wings could be made out of carbon fibre which would explain the  
"...rigidity-flexibility ratio, awesome..." I nod along like I had been listening to him the whole time, I take a bite out of my sandwich as we walk down an alleyway and away from prying eyes.  
"Alright, hop on..." I put the sandwiches in my bag as he bends down slightly, to allow me to climb on his back.  
"Hold on tight..." I brace myself as he climbs up the wall and onto to the top of the building. He lets me down and we take our place looking out across the city with our legs dangling over the edge of the building, together. I pull the sandwiches from my bag and give his to him. He tries to sneakily scoot closer to me, I see him smiling to himself out the corner of my eye. I shuffle up to him so that my back is on his chest, he puts his arm around my waist causing me to blush a little. We still there in silence, eating our sandwiches and watching the light drain from the sky, watching the colours change from shades of red to pink to purple and finally to deep blue. Peter finally broke the silence.  
"Daisy, there's something I want to know..." I turn to him with half a smile on my face, my heart pounding in my chest.  
"Go on..."  
"I think you're beautiful, smart and just overall... perfect..." I turn my whole body so I'm facing him and he does the same.

Peter's POV  
This was it, this is our moment, it may only have been a week and a half but I was falling for her and I could tell she felt the same way. This is it, our kiss, our first kiss. It's the perfect moment, with the city glowing against her amazing features I put my hands on her waist and her arms slide around my neck, I feel her cold hands against my t-shirt. I lean in and so does she, it's agonising, the moment right before the kiss itself, my arm hairs stood on end and we closed our eyes. It was like we were going in slow motion, it never seemed t happen, our lips never seemed to finally meet.   
But they did.  
It was as if someone had set fireworks off in my chest.  
It was incredible.  
We didn't stop, not until we had to pull away for air. I open my eyes to meet her deep hazelnut ones, she can't stop smiling and, to be honest, neither can I.  
"Peter Parker, I think we just rendered each other speechless..." I nod in agreement, not being able to look away from her face, that is until there's gunfire. Now my arm hairs are standing on edge for a completely different reason. I look out, across the city to see dim blue lights and the sound of sirens.  
"Go..." I look back at her to see she's smiling but half-heartedly.  
"... the city needs you, I should be getting home by now anyway, I'm sure I can figure a way to get off of the roof without getting myself killed, go..." I grab my bag and start stripping my clothes off.  
"Sorry about this..." She smirks  
"I'm not complaining..." I put the Spiderman mask on and go to swing off the building but Daisy stops me. She spins me around without saying anything and pulls my mask above my nose and gives me one last kiss.  
"Go get 'em, Spidey..." I pull my mask back down and swing into the night.

Daisy's POV  
I watch as he swings away into the night to save people, I walk to the opposite edge of the building and hover down to the ground. My arms sting a little but it's bearable. I put my headphones into my headphone jack and press play on Treat You Better - Ashworth Remix. I slowly make my way home which wasn't that far from the sandwich shop. As I come up to my apartment building, I spot a shady looking car parked out front. It's a black Lexus, bulletproof judging by it, with tinted windows. I look around to make sure I haven't been followed, not a person in sight. I raise my arm, ready to defend myself and others if it is needed. Nobody is around. I walk into my apartment building and sprint up the stairs, I burst through the door to my floor. I calm my breathing down and walk in like nothing is happening like I was taught.  
"Hey, I'm back, you know there's some -" I stop dead in my tracks as I look at none other than Clint Barton.   
Sat eating cake.  
With Mel and Phil.  
"what the fu-"


	6. Recruitment

Daisy's POV   
"what the fu-"   
"Ah, Miss Johnson, it's good to finally meet you..."  
"Ah, yeah, ditto. What... what are you doing here?" I grab a slice of cake and eat it out of pure stress.  
"You've been getting the weekly newsletter from the school about the new Stark internship right?" Mel and Phil turn to me wide-eyed, their jaws on the floor. I look back at Clint to see him winking at me as if to say 'play along'.  
"Yeah... yes, yep I have been getting those..."   
"What, are you keeping secrets from us now?" I stand there completely dumbfounded for a moment.  
"Well, I know how much you'd like it if I surprised you with it... I didn't know if I'd get in or not..."  
"Well, that's why I'm here, we need to talk it out..." He turns to Mel.  
"... may I have a word with her in private?"  
"Yeah, sure. Daisy, wanna go to your room?" I nod and he follows me down the hallway and into my room.  
"Cute room..." "thanks...?"   
"So, Quake, how long you been doing this?"  
"I'm sorry what?" I look at him with complete stupidity. My heart jumps to about one hundred beats and I feel myself start to panic slightly.  
"I... I don't know what you're on about..." He whips his phone out and shows me a video. I instantly recognise myself in my Quake outfit.  
"That's not me... I mean, I wish it were me, she's a total badass..." He zoomed out so I could see the whole street, that's when I saw him, Sam Wilson, "damn..."  
"Well, after you helped Sam, he knew you'd be a valuable asset to the team, he searched the S.H.I.E.L.D files and found these..." He pulls out two thin, silver, metal bracelets, that I instantly recognise as my gauntlets. S.H.I.E.L.D designed them so no harm would come to me when I use my powers.  
"The reason you have bruised arms is that S.H.I.E.L.D took these off of you when it fell. They were put into an archive along with your information. Everybody just assumed you went underground when in fact you moved to Queens. Started working with that Spider-kid, person, thing..." I sigh deeply.  
"Well, it's not so much what I want as it is what Cap wants..." I stand there baffled, "what could Captain America want with me?"   
"Cap needs your help, in Germany, you've been watching the news right?" I nod along, unable to speak, in utter shock.   
"Cap's on the run after the incident in Berlin, he's building a team, Sam mentioned you and he sent me to recruit you... I know you've trained with S.H.I.E.L.D, you can help us, I already sorted everything with the school and your parents, you're good to go if you want to join us that is..." I think about it for a moment, I sit on my bed. "it's outside the law, if I get caught up in this there's no guarantee that I'd make it outta there without people knowing my identity but I know it's right, even if nobody else does..."   
"I'll come with you, when do we leave?" He smiles.  
"Tonight, I suggest you start packing..." I grab my bag and empty it, throw in some clothing, I grab two shirts, long and short sleeved. I grab a pair of jeans, leggings and a pair of sweatpants. I take a hoodie, I grab my small bag of toiletries and underwear. I throw in a portable charger, my phone, the charger for my phone and some of my snacks from my little stash and a couple of water bottles. I go to my bedroom door when I'm ripped from my thoughts of leaving by a small knock on my window. I look toward my closed curtains, I slowly walk up to them and move the corner of the curtain just enough so I can see whoever or in this case whatever is out there. I see a small note stuck to my window with a web, I pull my curtains open to see a small white box with a red gift bow on top sitting on the fire escape. The note read: "sorry about tonight, we'll reschedule and maybe we can have another incredible moment like that again... ;-) P.P.". I smile and open the box to see a beautiful daisy necklace. I throw on some fresh clothes, long sleeve, grey, long shirt. A pair of thicker black jeans, to keep me warm, my black leather jacket and I decide to put the necklace on, as a way of keeping a piece of Peter with me at all time. I throw my hair up into a messy bun at the top. I redo the scarf on my arm, making sure it's as tight as possible.

I zip up my suitcase and wheel it into the kitchen, fiddling with the charm on the necklace as I go  
I zip up my suitcase and wheel it into the kitchen, fiddling with the charm on the necklace as I go. I walk out there to see everybody laughing and having a good time.  
"Ready to go?" Clint stands and heads to the door.  
"Yeah... uh, wait..." I run back to my room and grab the picture of Peter and me when we were in Central Park. I put it in the back pocket of my jeans before running back to the kitchen. I hug both Mel and Phil.  
"Thank you for everything, I love you..." they hug back  
"It's alright sweetheart, it's what we are here for..." I pull away and walk out of the apartment behind Clint.  
"Stay safe Dee..."  
"Always do..." We walk to the lifts and Clint leans forward and pushes the down button, eyeing my necklace as he does.  
"Nice necklace, who's it from?" I snap my head up to meet his blue eyes.  
"Oh, it's just from... a good friend of mine..." My eyes slowly trail back down to the necklace as I say this.  
"A good friend, huh? Not official then?" I feel myself blush at his comment. We walk into the lift and Clint hits the ground floor button.  
"We've only kissed once and that was literally an hour ago, he didn't ask the question but I could tell it was on his mind..." Clint looks at me with bewilderment as we step out of the lift and head for the front of the building.  
"Why didn't he ask?" I sigh but smile as I remember the events of earlier.  
"He had to go, it was an emergency..." We walk out to the van and I climb in the front, accompanied by Clint.  
"There's snacks, drinks and meds for your arms in the back..." He nods toward the seat behind him, I look to see three different bags, one of them only has a couple of small medication bottles in them.  
"They're rapid bone healing, they'll help your arms heal and help to keep them from splintering in the future, take two an hour and you'll be all set..." I lean over to the seat, grab the bag and drop it at my feet, I buckle up just as Clint pulls away. I open the cap to one of the bottles and take two pills out before putting them one by one in my mouth and swallowing. I look back on the road to see we are headed to the Avengers facility.  
"I thought you said we are going to Germany?" I turn to him and he smirks slightly.  
"I gotta make a couple pit-stops but after that, we are going straight to the airport... stay in the van and don't make a sound, there's going to be an explosion but I'm the one who's going to cause it so don't panic..." He hops out the van and opens the bootup, he takes his suit, quiver and archery bow out. He jogs to the facility, "how can he jog that far? I can jog about two meters and then I have to stop... I really need to train more...". I look down at the bracelets on my arms, I, gently, unravel my scarf from my arm, wincing slightly as I do it. I click the pressure point on the left bracelet and both of them unfold and wrap around my arms, they are more gentle than I remember. Within the space of a few minutes, Clint comes running toward the van followed by a brown hair girl, she looks about my age, maybe older. As she gets closer I recognise her as Wanda Maximoff, aka the Scarlet Witch, both of them are holding something in their arms. Clint swings the door open for her to get in, when she gets in I see she is, in fact, holding her suit. Clint comes the driver's door, opens it and throws me a dark grey, skintight leather suit.  
"It's one of Nat's first suits, don't worry it adjusts to the size of the person..." He closes the door and starts the engine. I turn to face Wanda who just looks out the window, she looks as if she's trying not to cry. I gently clear my throat.  
"I... I'm Daisy..." I put my hand out for her to shake and she instantly smiles at me. She takes my hand shakes it.  
"I'm Wanda, I heard Sam talking about bringing in Quake the other day, are you her?" I nod and her face lights up.  
"Your powers are so cool, I'm a big fan..." I smile and giggle a little, her eyes run down to my gauntlets.  
"Woah, I've always wanted to see these up close, they're epic..." Her eyes meet mine before she snaps her head to the necklace. A grin crosses her face and she pulls a smirk.  
"Who's the special one then...?" She raises an eyebrow at me.  
"They're just 'good friends'..." Clint butts in and makes air quotes as he says 'good friends'. We pull up outside of a Chinese food place, I look out to see a white van with three men talking and eating Chinese food.   
"Oh, so it's not serious yet then?"  
"If you must know, his name is Peter and he's a dork but that's why he means so much to me..." I pull the photo out of my back pocket and hand it to Wanda.  
"Ooooh, he's cute..." She hands me the photo and I give it to Clint who just sits there and smiles at it.  
"Ahhh, young love..." We all laugh a little, out the corner of my eye I see that one of the men is walking up to us. He looks like he is in his mid maybe late thirties, a little stubble on his chin and around his jaw. Clint jumps out of the van and runs over to him, they have a conversation and head into a coffee shop. Minutes later they return with coffees and doughnuts in Clint's hand, he throws his stuff into the boot of the car and jumps in next to Wanda. Clint shares the doughnuts around, except with the new guy.  
"Hi, I'm Scott..." His eyes slowly close and he falls onto Wanda's shoulders. She tries to shove him off of her but he won't budge.   
"That's Scott, he's Ant-man, like your wall-crawling friend but he shrinks and can call an army of ants..." I look at him in complete shock.  
"That's nothing like Spidey..." Clint just chuckles to himself and starts the van, as we drive my eyelids to become too heavy and soon, I'm asleep. 

********************** 

"Hey, kid, wake up..." I open my eyes to see we are now at the airport.  
"C'mon, we gotta plane to catch..." I grab my bag and suit, hop out of the van. I follow behind, as we walk through the main entrance and head straight towards one of the gates.  
"Don't we have to go through security and stuff?" I look towards Clint but he just shakes his head.  
"We got a private jet, I may be retired but it doesn't mean I don't have connections..." We walk up to a man in a black suit that I didn't recognise, Clint and him shared a conversation before they let us through. As we walk out onto the runway I see a plan white jet, it looked dull but I could tell it's expensive. "shit, I haven't texted Pete...", I pull out my phone and type a message.

🌼 Daisy 🌼   
Hey, I'm not in school today, I not feeling so great, I think it was the sandwich...  
Sent 02:34

"Who are you texting? Is it Pete?" I look up an see Wanda is looking over my shoulder, I blush slightly as she says this.

"It totally is isn't it..." I look down at the floor as we climb the stairs into the jet, I look around to see eight white leather chairs, each with two cup holders built into the dark brown trim the runs along the sides. I take a seat next to Scott, across the ile, he still doesn't look one hundred percent awake yet. Wanda sits opposite me with Clint next to her, across the ile.   
"Buckle up, it should only take us a few hour to get there, I already have a van step up to get us to Steve..." I pull my seatbelt across my body and prepare myself for the flight.   
"You are now free to move around the cabin..." The intercom says, I stand up, fold my gauntlets away and grab the suit Clint got for me.  
"Hey, can I go try this on?" Clint nods not looking at me, I walk into the toilet and change into it, I leave a little bit unzipped at the top. I was plain black, good for stealth, it has a thick yellow material that goes over my shoulders and down both my legs on the outside. It has knee-high, black leather boots built into it along with a utility belt. I make my gauntlets fold over the top of the material, they feel snug but I'll get used to it. I see that the hips are too wide to fit around my waist.  
"Hey, Clint how do you get this thing to fit?" I stick my head around the door.   
"You see a little box-shaped object on your left side, just above the hips, press the small square in the centre..." I do as he says and it becomes airtight but is still flexible and I can easily move in it.  
"I wanna see this... come on out Quake...." I laugh at Wanda wanting me to do a catwalk show. I walk out pretending to be a model, this amuses Wanda, I see Scott is, yet again, asleep.   
"How? How can that man sleep for so long?" I point to Scott and everybody giggles at little at him dribbling onto the chair. He starts sturring in his sleep, we all try to hold our laughter in.  
"We'll be in Germany in the next hour or so..." I'm shocked at how fast time went by.  
"This is one fast jet..." I walk back to the toilet and change back into my comfier clothes. I neatly fold up the suit and put it in my bag with the folded up gauntlets on top.  
"Do you have a mask?" I look to Wanda and pull my scarf out of my bag.  
"I just use this, I had a proper mask but it got ruined in the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D..." She nods  
"At least you've got one, that way nobody will find out who you are..." I smile and look out the window, I see us pass over Paris. I slowly drift off into deep thought, mostly made up of Peter...

Peter's POV   
I grab my clothes from the rooftop and get changed, I see Daisy has gone home. I feel bad for leaving her like this, just after a kiss like that, "I need to get something for her... she likes necklaces..." I climb back down the building with my bag n my back and head to the nearest charity shop. I walk over to the small jewellery section and the first thing that catches my eye is perfect for her. It a gorgeous daisy necklace, I check the price tag "$2.25" "perfect...", I grab it and head for the counter.  
"That'll be $2.25 please, would you like it to be gift wrapped?" I pull my wallet and nod.  
"Yes please..." I take a five dollar note and hand it to the woman at the counter.  
"... keep the change..." I run out the door and down toward her apartment building. It takes me a good twenty minutes to get there, I climb up the fire escape, making sure nobody else is around, I use a bit of paper from a notebook in my bag to write her a note. "sorry about tonight, we'll reschedule and maybe we can have another incredible moment like that again... ;-) P.P." I stick it against her window with a small web, I leave the gift on the fire escape and gently knock no the window. I climb up to flights and watch her as she takes the note off and picks up the box smiling to herself as she goes. She closes the window again and disappears into her apartment, I climb back down to the ground and walk home, blushing slightly as I do.

TIME JUMP 7:11 AM   
I roll over, still happy about the events of last night. I pick up my phone to see I have a text from Daisy.

🌼 Daisy 🌼   
Hey, I'm not in school today, I not feeling so great, I think it was the sandwich...  
Sent 02:34  
Read 07:11

My mood drops slightly at the thought of not seeing her today but I can visit her after school. I get up, change and head off to school.  
"Hey, Ned..." I wave to him as I walk to him, he's stood by my locker like always, probably fiddling with a Lego figure. He waves back but looks slightly confused.  
"Where's Daisy?"   
"Ill, I was planning on visiting her after school though, wanna come?" I open the door to my locker and replace the books from yesterday to the ones I need today in my bag. I close the door to my locker and turn back to Ned, who, I now realise, is holding algebra work. I look over his shoulders and a thought suddenly hits me, "I haven't studied for the test today..."  
"Ned, quickly test me on algebra, I haven't revised..." He gives me a weird look.  
"You? Not revise? What has Daisy done to you?" I sarcastically laugh and we walk down the corridor testing each other as we go. The good news was we didn't have the test until last period which gave me time to study during break and lunch.  
"Alright, class pack your things up, it's almost time to go home..." Mr Tobias told as just as he finished handing our test papers back, "nailed it...", full marks. I look at the clock and see we are only a minute away from the bell ringing, only a minute away from seeing Daisy again. The minute seems to last an eternity but when the bell does finally go I'm the first out the door. I head straight to my locker and basically empty my bag of useless books, I say goodbye to Ned and go out the double doors. I walk down to the train station but stop for a moment when I see someone dump a DVD player in a dumpster. Curiosity gets the better of me and I pull it out of the dumpster, it's in perfect working condition, I walk on to the platform and wait for the train to arrive. I decide to drop the DVD player home first and pick up any crappy bits of food I can find, in a hope, it'll cheer Daisy up a bit.  
"Hey, May..." I close the front door behind me and set my DVD player down as I walk into the kitchen space.  
"Mmm. Hey. How was school today?"  
"Okay. This crazy car parked outside..." I turn to face her on the sofa to see Tony Stark sat next to her, I feel my jaw hit the floor and my eyes widen at the sight before me. He has a bruised eye, probably from fighting Bucky in the UN building.  
"Oh, Mr Parker." He casually looks at me like we've met before.  
"Um..." I pull out my musicless earphones and walk toward them. "  
"What- What are you doing...? Hey! Uh, I'm-I'm-I'm Peter." I can't seem to string a full sentence together to save my life at this point.  
"Tony..." "no shit Sherlock..."  
"What are... What are you - What are you - What are you doing here?" I finally managed to finish my sentence by the fourth attempt  
"It's about time we met. You've been getting my e-mails, right?" He winks at me to say 'play along'.  
"Yeah. Yeah." I look at him, trying to ask a question without verbally asking it.  
"Right..." I still stand there, baffled and slightly panicked.  
"Regarding the..." I fiddle with my hands slightly.  
"You didn't tell me about the grant..."

"About the grant..." I calm down as she says this, at least I have something to go off of.  
"The September Foundation..."  
"Right." I click my fingers as he says this, in a hope May, will think a light switch has gone off in my brain.  
"Yeah. Remember when you applied?" I nod my head, not breaking eye contact with him.  
"Yeah..." I look between the two of them for a moment.  
"I approved, so now we're in business." I slightly nod along.  
"You didn't tell me anything. What's up with that? You keep secrets from me now?" I look back her, trying to come up with a response.  
"Why, I just, I just... I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know... wh... Anyway, what did I apply for?"   
"That's what I'm here to hash out."  
"Okay. Hash, hash out, okay." I look at the sofa for a moment pondering over my entire life.  
"It's so hard for me to believe that she's someone's aunt" I look back at Tony to see him looking at May, in a weird way. I just stand there and watch as a weird and uncomfortable scene plays out before me.  
"Yeah, well, we come in all shapes and sizes, you know?" She blushes slightly as she says this, he doesn't take his eyes off of her.  
"This walnut date loaf is exceptional." I put my hand in the air as a way of pulling them out of their flirting session.  
"Let me just stop you there."  
"Yeah"  
"Is this grant, like, got money involved or whatever? No?" I look between the two of them before looking at my hands.  
"Yeah." I stand there in shock for a moment, "at least I won't have to dumpster-dive anymore..."  
"Yeah?"   
"It's pretty well funded. Look who you're talking to. Can I have 5 minutes with him?"  
"Sure." We walk into my room and he closes the door and locks it.  
"As walnut date loaves go, that wasn't bad. Whoa, what do we have here? Retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?" He looks at all the junk on my desk, that I still haven't cleared yet.   
"Uh, the garbage, actually..." I try to defend myself but he cuts me short.  
"You're a dumpster diver. Who's the girl?" He nods to the photo of Daisy and me on the wall, I smile, remember the events of that night and last night.  
"She's just a friend, I was... Anyway, look, um, I definitely did not apply for your grant." He gives me a look as if to say 'interesting...'.  
"Ah-ah! Me first."   
"Okay." I back down a little, I feel intimidated by him at this point.  
"Quick question of the rhetorical variety. That's you, right?" He pulls his phone from his pocket, it projects a video of Spiderman taking down petty thieves.  
"Um, no. What do you, what do you mean?" The video continues to play as I lean against my door, it shows Spiderman, or, rather, me catching a car before it hits a bus.

"Yeah. Look at you go. Wow! Nice catch. 3,000 pounds, 40 miles an hour. That's not easy. You got mad skills." He puts the phone down and it continues to project the video, I feel my heart rate climb. I walk past him and over to my desk before coming up with some bullshit excuse.  
"That's all- That's all on Youtube, though, right? I mean, that's where you found that? Because you know that's all fake. It's all done on the computer." He walks across the room and eyes the trapdoor on the ceiling.  
"Mm-Hmm."  
"It's like that video. What is it?" He continues to look at it with suspicion.  
"Yeah yeah yeah yeah... Oh, you mean like those UFOs over Phoenix?"  
"Exactly." I start to try and tidy my desk up, ut of stress.  
"Oh, what have we here?" He pokes the hatch open and my suit falls down, I run and grab it, throwing it in the washing basket beside my wardrobe.  
"Uh... That's a..." "dammit..."  
"So. You're the... Spider... ling. Crime-fighting Spider... You're Spider-Boy?" He looks at me with confusion in his eyes. I fold my arms petulantly.  
"S... Spider-Man." I say sheepishly  
"Not in that onesie, you're not." He points to my suit which is hanging half in, half out of the washing basket.  
"It's not a onesie..." Tony picks up the suit to examine it more.   
"I don't believe this. I was actually having a really good day today, you know, Mr Stark. Didn't miss my train, this perfectly good DVD player was just sitting there and... Algebra test. Nailed it!" I throw some of the stuff on my desk around as I say it.  
"Who else knows? Anybody?" I sigh deeply, unable to meet his eyes.  
"Only her..." I nod toward the photo on the wall. He gives me a look, asking how it happened.   
"I saved her once and said something I shouldn't have and it didn't take long before she put the pieces together... and she walked in on me with the suit on..." Tony tries to hide his laughter, I glare at him and he stops.  
"Not even your... unusually attractive aunt?" I look at him wide-eyed.  
"No. No, no. No, no. If she knew, she would freak out. And when she freaks out, I freak out." He takes the webbing cartridge from the holder on the wrist of the red gloves.

"You know what I think is really cool? This webbing. That tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured that?" He throws it at me and I catch it without even needing to look.

"I did..." I throw it back into the washing basket. Tony looks at my gloves.  
"Climbing the walls, how you doing that? Cohesive gloves?" I look down at my hands before looking back at him.  
"It's a long story. I was uh..."   
"Lordy! Can you even see in these?" He picks up the camera lenses that I modified. He starts making ghost sounds  
"Yes. Yes, I can! I can. I can-I can see in those. Okay? It's just that... when whatever happened, happened... it's like my senses have been dialled to 11. There's way too much input, so... they just kinda help me focus." I walk to my bed and sit on it, with one leg up.  
"You're in dire need of an upgrade. Systemic, top to bottom. 100-point restoration. That's why I'm here. Why you doing this? I gotta know. What's your MO? What gets you outta that twin bed in the morning?" He gestures toward me and I look down at the bed.  
"Because... Because I've been me my whole life, and I've had these powers for 6 months."  
"Mm-Hm."  
"I read books, I build computers... And-And yeah. I would love to play football. But I couldn't then so I shouldn't now." I gesture at the different areas in my room before looking back at his pained eyes.  
"Sure, because you're different."  
"Exactly. But I can't tell anybody that, so I'm not. When you can do the things that I can, but you don't..." Tony leans closer as I say this.  
"...and then the bad things happen... they happen because of you." He looks away for a moment, he knows what I'm saying is true.  
"So you wanna look out for the little guy. You wanna do your part? Make the world a better place, all that, right?"  
"Yeah. Yeah just looking out... for the little guy. That's-That's what it is." I nod along and give him a half-hearted smile. He slowly steps over to me, my leg is stretched out on the bed. Tony looks down at it.  
"I'm gonna sit here, so you move the leg." I move my leg and shuffle up on my bed a bit. Tony sits beside me and raises his hand. He hesitantly clasps my shoulder.   
"You got a passport?" I shake my head.   
"Uh, no. I don't even have a driver's license." I laugh a little as I say this, he smiles at me.  
"You ever been to Germany?" I give him a quizzical look.  
"No."  
"Oh, you'll love it." I look at him in complete shock.  
"I can't go to Germany!"  
"Why?" He looks at me as if I'm stupid, which, I am not although my next response is pretty stupid.  
"I got... homework." He rolls his eyes and stands up.  
"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that." He walks toward the door.  
"I'm-I'm being serious! I can't just drop out of school!" He turns back to me as he grabs the door handle.  
"Might be a little dangerous. Better tell Aunt Hottie I'm taking you on a field trip..."

He looks at his hand for a moment before looking back at me  
He looks at his hand for a moment before looking back at me.  
"Don't tell Aunt May."  
"Alright, Spider-Man... get me out of this." He nods toward his hand and I grab the web solution.  
"Sorry, I'll get the..."

**********************

Over the next two days, I got a private jet to Germany, got to stay in a five-star hotel and got a new Spiderman suit. Next stop is the airport to take on Captain America and his team.


	7. We fight...

Daisy's POV  
We got off of the jet and headed straight to a white van, Scott woke up when we were landing and instantly fell back to sleep the moment we got in the van. Wanda sat in the front this time so I had to deal with him dribbling on my shoulder for the whole ride.   
"How come we have to drive an extra hour or whatever to another airport? Why not just use the jet we used to get them wherever they need to go?"  
"Because we can't fly a jet anywhere other than airports and the airport we landed at doesn't have a helicopter we can use..." When we did finally pull up to the airport Steve told us to meet him in, I was grateful. Clint and Wanda got out of the front seats and I struggled to move under Scott's weight. I can hear muffled voices from outside of the van.  
"Cap..."  
"You know I wouldn't have called If I had any other choice." I don't recognise that voice but I guess it's Steve Rodgers.  
"Hey man, you're doing me a favour. Besides, I owe a debt."  
"Thanks for having my back."  
"It was time to get off my ass." I recognise the accent as Wanda's  
"How about our other recruit?"  
"They're rarin' to go. Had to put a little coffee in him, but... he should be good." Clint slides the side door to the van open and scares Scott so much so that he wakes up. I wipe the dribble off of my jacket and hop out the van.  
"What time zone is this?" Scott wipes his eyes a little and stops when he sees who's in front of him.  
"Come on. Come on." Scott shakes Steve's hand with an amazed look on his face.   
"Captain America..."  
"Mr Lang..."  
"It's an honour. I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow! This is awesome! Captain America." He looks at Wanda.  
"I know you, too. You're great!" He turns back and feels Steve's shoulders. Wanda smiles to herself about his comment. "  
Jeez. Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so... Thanks for thinking of me..." He spots Sam just behind Steve and awkwardly waves.  
"Hey, man!"  
"What's up, Tic Tac? Tremors?" I jerk my head up slightly as if to say 'what's up'.  
"Uh, good to see you. Look, what happened last time when I..." Scott nervously laughs as he says this and Sam joins in.  
"It was a great audition, but it'll... it'll never happen again." Scott stands there, unable to respond until Cap joins the conversation.  
"They tell you what we're up against?" I nod my head.  
"Something about some... psycho-assassins?" Cap looks between the two of us.  
"We're outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you're a wanted man, I don't want you to follow us, Daisy, Clint has someone who will pick you up after a fight, assuming there is going to be one..." I nod in agreement, I want to be there with them, help them any way I can but I know I shouldn't.  
"Yeah, well, what else is new?" Bucky opens the door to the small blue vehicle that they have been using as a getaway car.  
"We should get moving."  
"We got a chopper lined up." The PA system overhead makes a static sound before a speaker comes on.  
"Dies ist eine Notsituation. Alle Passagiere müssen den Flughafen sofort evakuieren." (This is an emergency. All passengers must evacuate the airport immediately.)  
"They're evacuating the airport." This isn't going to be good.  
"Stark." Sam rolls his eyes and I feel my heart rate jump up.  
"Stark?" Everybody collectively nods their heads.  
"You two got suits...?" I nod so does Scott.  
"Suit up."

Peter POV   
I stand out of sight with my phone recording the whole fight, I see Cap jog out from under an underpass in his suit. He's picked off the A from the shoulders of the suit, he jogs toward the chopper in front of him but Mr Stark shoots it with some kind of EMP devices, deeming it unusable.  
"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?" Mr Stark lands just a few feet away from the chopper. Rhodes joins him seconds later.  
"Definitely weird."  
"Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this." He stands with a calm aura, he clearly doesn't want to fight Mr Stark but he will if he has too, T'Challa leaps over a truck and joins the fight   
"Captain..." Steve nods his head as a way of showing respect.  
"Your Highness..."  
"Anyways..." Mr Stark starts walking around with a slightly cocky manner to him.   
"Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?" "You're after the wrong guy."  
"Your judgment is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday." I can see the anger building up on Steve's face at this point.  
"And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't." I see sense in what Steve is saying but why doesn't he just hand Bucky over and handle the issue as a team? Nat jumps down from a crate she was hiding on top of.  
"Steve... you know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?" Steve looks hurt at the fact that she chose Mr Stark's team. Mr Stark sighs.  
"All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos!" I backflip and shoot a web, stealing Steve's shield and binding his hands.  
"Nice job, kid."  
"Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit... Well, it's nothing, Mr Stark. It's-It's perfect. Thank you." I try not to offend Mr Stark, the suit is perfect but I'm still getting used to it.  
"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation." I nod my head in agreement and turn back to Steve.  
"Okay. Cap... Captain. Big fan, I'm Spider-Man." He just awkwardly stands and smiles at me.  
"Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Just..."  
"Hey, everyone." I wave to everybody across the quad.  
"... good job." Steve turns away from me and looks back at Mr Stark  
"You've been busy." His temper's gone back down again.  
"And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. Bringing in that underage powered girl from Queens," "what girl from Queens? Quake?"   
"I'm trying to keep... I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart." Mr Stark's temper has risen but he's trying his best not to lose it. Steve just keeps the same calm demeanour about him.  
"You did that when you signed." Mr Stark is losing it.  
"Alright, We're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys... with no compunction about being impolite." Steve looks aside.  
"Come on." I hear something coming from where Steve is stood, a small voice. Steve holds his hands up and Clint shoots the web off. Mr Stark suit automatically puts the headpiece back on as he turns to look where the arrow came from.  
" Alright, Lang." Something on the shield catches my eye.  
"Hey, guys, something..." Suddenly a man comes out of nowhere and kicks me in the face, I stumble and fall back on my ass. He takes the shield from me.  
"Whoa. What-What the hell was that?" Rhodes takes a step back to try and figure out what the hell just happened  
"I believe this is yours, Captain America." He hands Cap his shield back and they all split up, I jump up ready to fight at any point.  
"Oh, great. Alright, there's two in the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her. Rhodey, you want to take Cap?"  
"Got three in the terminal, Wilson, the mystery girl and Barnes." T'Challa sprints toward the terminal.  
"Barnes is mine!" I press two fingers against my left ear to activate the coms device.  
"Hey, Mr Stark, what should I do?" I watch as Mr Stark flies toward Wanda and Clint.  
"What we discussed. Keep your distance. Web 'em up and grab the girl..."  
"Okay, copy that!" I shot a web onto the side of the terminal and swing on to the window. I crawl across it and look to see Falcon and Bucky in there but no Quake, which is good.  
"What the hell is that?"  
"Everyone's got a gimmick now." I swing through the glass wall and kicks Sam backwards. Bucky throws a punch but I catch his fist. I see his arm is made of metal   
"You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude!" Before Bucky can go for another punch I'm taken into the air by an unseen force. I spin around to face them.   
"You have the right to remain silent!" I see that I am in fact trying to fend off Quake. I shoot a web and land upside down on the ceiling. I see she is hovering in the air.  
"Hey, Tremors..."   
"Hey, Spidey, how's Germany been for you?" She has her usual scarf across her face but is wearing a new suit and has some weird contraptions on her arms.  
"Good, thanks, what are those things on your arms?" She looks down at them.  
"Oh, these, they're just my gauntlets, they help me concentrate my powers without injuring myself... look out..." She points behind me and I look to see an ad board coming straight at me.  
"Oh god." I catch it with my bare hands.  
"Hey buddy, I think you lost this!" I throw it back. Sam kicks me off the beam and I fire a web onto the back of his suit causing it to stop working which sends Sam crashing to the floor. I web Sam's wrist to a balcony railing.  
"Those wings carbon fibre?" I gesture to the wing pack on his back.  
"Is this stuff coming out of you?" He looks at the webbing on his hands. I was too busy rambling on about his wings to listen.  
"That would explain the rigidity-flexibility ratio, which, gotta say, that's awesome, man."  
"I don't know if you've been a fight before but there's usually not this much talking."  
"Alright, sorry, my bad." I swing down to kick him but Bucky jumps in the way. Bucky and Sam fall through the glass down onto the next floor and I web their arms down.   
"Guys, look. I'd love to keep this up but I've only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mr Stark, so, lm really sorry." I extend my arm to shoot them with a web but something, or, rather, someone, grabs me from behind and hurled me out the window.

Dasiy's POV  
I drop him to the ground and hover in the air to make sure he gets up, "sorry Pete...", out the corner of my eye I see Cap signalling for me to go over to them. I land a couple feet away from them, jogging the rest of it.  
"There's our ride." Clint points to a Quinjet in a hanger on the other side of the runway.  
"Come on!" Steve signals for all of us to follow him, we all start running but are cut off when Vision uses his energy blast to cut us off. Everybody looks up at him, including me.  
"Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good, you must surrender now." I see the other team land a couple hundred feet in front of us  
"What do we do, Cap?" I look to Steve who has the look of determination on his face, he will protect Bucky at all costs.  
"We fight." Nat points at me and looks to Clint, I look at Clint to see him mouth the word 'sorry'. The two teams stride towards each other with grim determination etched on their faces, along with fear.It doesn't take along be everyone breaks into a sprint. Steve blocks a punch as Iron Man lands. Clint fires an arrow at Vision. War Machine flies after Falcon and Bucky trades blows with T'Challa. An explosive arrow hits Iron Man. Natasha throws Scott, as Peter swings through the air, struggling to evade vehicles projected by Wanda and I. Bucky lands punch on T'Challa, Clint and Natasha battle with batons. I look to see Bucky and T'Challa have each other by the throat.  
"I didn't kill your father."  
"Then why did you run?" T'Challa pulls Bucky's hand off his neck, then spins him and fly-kicks him backwards. He sprouts claws and aims for Bucky's neck, but I stop him, hand by sending T'Challa crashing into a passenger gangway with a vibration blast. I turn in the other direction. Peter swings past, Steve snaps the web with his shield, he rolls onto the top of a passenger gangway.  
"That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all"  
"Look kid. There's a lot going on here that you don't understand."   
"Mr Stark said you'd say that. Wow." He fires webs which stick to Steve's shield and ankle. He pulls and Steve slides towards him. Peter kicks him backwards, then rolls clear.  
"He also said to go for your legs." As Steve runs to get his shield, Peter webs his hands and pulls. Steve grits his teeth, spins and somersaults, propelling Peter through the air. He hits a nearby create, I want to get involved but I don't want to ruin what Peter and I have. Peter gets up, perfectly fine and shoots a web again. Steve catches a web and tugs Peter towards him, knocking him down with the shield. Peter recovers and pulls himself up on top of a gangway.  
"Stark tell you anything else?"  
"That you're wrong. You think you're right. That makes you dangerous." He swings down and Steve leaps to kick him backwards onto the gangway's leg. He looks and sees me, he beckons me over.  
"Guess he had a point, kid..." He points to the at the leg of the gangway and I blast it, causing the gangway falls. Peter holds it up.  
"You got heart, kid. Where're you from?"  
"Queens." He says between breaths as he continues to hold up the gangway.  
"Brooklyn." Steve and I leave Peter holding the gangway. He runs and leans up against a box with Bucky next to him.  
"We gotta go. That guy's probably in Siberia by now."  
"We gotta draw out the flyers. I'll take Vision. You get to the jet."  
"No, you get to the jet! Both of you!" I look to see that Sam is being chased by War Machine.  
"The rest of us aren't getting out of here, except for Tremors..."  
"As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it." I instantly recognise Clint's voice on the coms device.  
"This isn't the real fight, Steve."  
"Alright, Sam, what's the play?"   
"We need a diversion, something big."  
"I got something kind of big, but I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half... don't come back for me." I hear Scott's voice.  
"He's gonna tear himself in half?" I yell to Steve and Bucky, who looks just as confused as I do.  
"You're sure about this, Scott?"  
"I do it all the time. I mean once... in a lab. Then I passed out. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the BOSS!" Scott grows into a towering Behemoth and grabs War Machine's leg. Everybody stops fighting for a moment to look at the sight of him.  
"Holy shit!" I look to see Peter is up and moving about.  
"I guess that's the signal..."  
"Way to go, Tic Tac!" Stark stops dead centre in front of Scott but Sam flies feet first into him. Scott throws Rhodes away like a ragdoll and Peter goes after him.  
"I got him!" Peter catches him with a web. Scott kicks a bus towards T'Challa. Vision descends and braces himself, splitting the bus in two and protecting T'Challa from harm. T'Challa spots Steve and Bucky sprinting past. I chase after him not wanting him to stop Cap on his mission. As I run I use my powers to build up a boost, I release it and land on T'Challa. Just as he brings his claws out.  
I feel a stabbing pain in my stomach.   
I feel something warm and sticky on my stomach.   
Blood.   
I grab my earpiece and change the channel of it to the channel Peter's on.  
"Hey, guys, you ever see that really old movie, Empire Strikes Back?" "really Pete, really?"  
"Jesus, Tony, how old is this guy?"  
"I don't know, I didn't carbon-date him. He's on the young side." He swings towards Ant-Man. "You know that part... where they're on the snow planet... with the walking thingies?" He wraps webs around Scott's legs.   
"You mean the AT-ATs?" I managed to squeeze out of my very dry throat.  
"Yeah, wait, who is this?" Everybody else is too busy fighting to pick up on what I said.  
"Maybe the kid's on to something."  
"High now, Tony. Go high." Peter swings around and around Ant-Man's legs as Iron Man and War Machine power towards his head, both landing blows together.   
"YES! Haha! That was awesome!" Giant Ant-Man topples. A flailing limb catching Peter and knocking him flying just before Scott slams into the ground on his back. He returns to normal size. Tony lands by Peter who's in a heap. Retracting the helmet Tony looks concerned. They have a conversation for a little, both of their coms devices are off. I hear sirens in the background and see that Tony has his helmet back on and is headed my way.  
"Miss Johnson, there is an ambulance on the way to treat you..." A soft female, with an Irish accent, says through my earpiece, I can only assume that she is Tony's suit's AI.  
"Stay down, don't worry kid, we'll get you out of here..." He lands beside me and looks in complete shock at how much blood I had lost, T'Challa is running over to us.  
"Who did this to you?" I spit out as much blood as I can from my mouth to the side of me before giving him a weak answer.  
"T'Challa..." Stark turns to T'Challa and shots his repulser at him sending him back a few feet. Spiderman is a few feet away from us and his eyes widen at the sight of something.   
He wasn't looking at my stomach.   
He was looking at my neck.   
I can see out the corner of my eye that the necklace has slipped around and he can see the daisy charm.  
"Daisy...?" Is the last thing I hear before my eyelids turn heavy and my body goes limp. I pass out from blood loss...


	8. Daisy...?

Peter's POV  
"YES! Haha! That was awesome!" Giant Ant-Man topples. A flailing limb catching me and knocking me flying just before Scott slams into the ground on his back. He returns to normal size. Tony lands by me and I'm in a heap. Tony's helmet retracts before he rolls me over.  
"Kid, you alright?"  
"Hey! Get off me!" I try to fight back, he grabs my arms to stop me from hitting him.  
"Same side. Guess who. Hi. It's me." I feel a wave of relief wash over me as I see it's Mr Stark.  
"Oh. Hey, man." I take a second to get my bearings back.  
"Yeah." He lets go of my arms and stands up  
"That was scary." He starts to walk away but keeps eye contact with me.  
"Yeah. You're done. Alright?" I try to get up, slowly, pulling my mask back on.  
"What?"  
"You did a good job. Stay down."   
"No, I'm good. I'm fine." I stand but my legs are wobbly.  
"Boss, it's the girl, she's bleeding out on the runway, I have called her an ambulance but I suggest you get over to her now..." My head shot up when F.R.I.D.A.Y said this. "Quake? Oh shit..." Mr Stark flies off and I stand to try to get my vision to return to normal. I follow the direction Mr Stark went and the first thing I see is blood. A lot of it. I run toward them and I see T'Challa headed there way as well, the jet with Steve and Bucky flies into the distance, nobody really cares about them right now. Mr Stark turns to T'Challa and blasts him back with his repulsor, he tumbles back a few feet. I continue you to run at top speed toward them, the sound of sirens filled the emptiness in my head. I continued to run toward them, something shimmers on her neck, the lens in my mask automatically zooms in on it. It's a necklace. With a daisy charm.  
"Daisy...?" I see her body go limp and her eyes flutter closed, I sprint to her, not caring about the cramp in my side.  
"Daisy? Daisy, please?" I pull the mask off of her face to see it is her, there's blood dripping down the side of her face from her mouth. She's extremely pale.  
"Mr Stark, what do we do?" I take my mask off and look at Mr Stark, the sound of an ambulance pulling up behind me pulls my gaze away from Mr Stark who just looks frozen.  
"Boss, breath..." Mr Stark takes a sudden breath in and paramedics run to her side. I take her hand not wanting to let go, the paramedics clean her up a bit, place her the ambulance bed and put her in the back. I try to jump in with her but they stop me, something about how only family members are meant to go in the ambulance.   
"Peter, she'll be fine, they're the best doctors in Germany, for now, you need to change and I'll take you straight to the hospital, alright...?" I sallow, release a breath I was holding and nod. I walk to the car and Happy drives me back to the hotel. I run into the hotel room, shower, cry, change my clothes and text Mr Stark.

Peter  
Mr Stark, I'm ready to go to the hospital...  
Sent 12:54  
Read 12:55

Mr Stark  
Alright, kid, I'll be at the hotel in 10 mins...  
Read 12:55

I run downstairs, straight through the lobby and wait on a wall outside the hotel. I see an orange sports car pull and the window is wound down to reveal Mr Stark with a pair of sunglasses on.  
"C'mon, kid..." He opens the door for me to get in, I clip my seatbelt over my shoulder and take off for the hospital.  
"She'll be fine, T'Challa has managed to get the UN to drop any prosecution charges against her, she won't be joining the others in prison. I'm making sure that she is kept a secret, the news doesn't need to know about her, alright?" I just continue to stare out the windshield of the car, I want to be there already to check up on her.  
"Do her parents know?" I look to him for an answer.  
"No, they just think that the Stark Internship is running over into next week, we're going to take her back to New York were Doctor Cho will use the regeneration cradle to help her body heal..." I nod as we pull up into a car space and Mr Stark turns the engine off. I open the door and head for the entrance, I stroll up to the main desk but Mr Stark directed me down a hall, he walked in front and I quickly followed after him. He takes the handle to room twenty-seven but stops and looks at me.  
"Kid, this is going to be hard to see, she is in a comatose state but she has brain activity, she can hear what you say but can't respond verbally or physically, alright?" I take a deep breath and take a step into the room. I look up to see her lying down, flat on her back, she has an IV line in the elbow crease of her left arm. The gentle beep of the heart monitor helps me to remain calm, knowing that her heart is beating is what's keeping me from having some kind of breakdown. I walk over to her right side and take a seat in the hospital chair. I breathe slowly, trying to keep my breathing under control, my gaze falls on her pale, lifeless face. She has two small tubes up her nostrils that supply her with oxygen, I take her hand, it feels slightly cold to touch but soft like it was before. I taste salt tears in my mouth as I sightly cry to myself.  
"Daisy... why didn't you just tell me you are Quake? We could have worked something out, together... I, ugh, bought you something... it's a ring, technically it's two rings but they go together, they're Star Wars themed. I was going to ask you out for Homecoming in two months time... but I think it's best for now if we stay away from each other... I believe it's what's best... I'm sorry..." I wipe away my tears and leave the room in silence, I walk to reception to see Mr Stark isn't there. I ask the nurse at the desk and she tells me where to go, I thank them before heading off. I walk down the corridor until I see Mr Stark stood in front of an X-ray machine, I look through the glass and see that it is, in fact, Rhodes in the machine.  
"Mr Stark, what happened to him?" Mr Stark flinches slightly at my voice, he turns to me and tries to smile at me but it comes across as broken. I take a step toward him and watch as Rhodes is slowly moved into the machine.  
"Vision shot an energy beam that was meant for Falcon but he dodged it and it hit Rhodes' suit in the power core. He fell from about one hundred plus foot in the air and I didn't catch him in time, he has damage to his spinal cord and they're still doing tests and what not..." He hangs his head, almost as if he were ashamed.  
"How'd it go with Daisy?" I sigh and rest my hands against the glass, looking at my reflection for a moment.  
"I broke it off... it's what's best..." He looks at me with pity in his eyes, as if he's been in my position before. He pats me on the back.  
"C'mon, kid, I gotta get you home to your Aunt May..." He walks me back down the hallway and out the front door.  
"Happy'll take you back on the jet, so, you need to pack your stuff and you'll be home before six tonight, I'll join you shortly after you land... I need to sort some stuff out here..." He scratches the back of his neck and I nod. I walk to the car and get in, Happy looks just as fed up as I do. He drives me to the hotel in silence, I just stare at the window as water droplets roll across them from where it rained earlier. Once we get to the hotel I'm straight out the car and into a lift, faster than Happy expected me to be. I unlock the door to my room and stuff my clothes into my suitcase, carelessly. I look in the mirror of the bathroom as I collect my toothbrush and toothpaste to see a bruise has now formed where Steve hit me in the face with his shield. I have to jump on my case in order to get it to close, I pull it off of the bed and out into the hallway. Happy stands there on his phone and only briefly glances up at me when I walk past him and into the lift.  
The whole ride to the airport and on the jet was in complete silence, I didn't feel like talking all that much. We sit in the car in silence, waiting for Mr Stark I guess. I just glumly stare at the floor, thinking about how stupid I was for not noticing she is Quake, "the bruises on her arms, the scarf. It all makes sense now...".   
"Hey, kid..." I look to the right of me t see that Mr Stark has now joined us in the car, I look at him and give him a broken smile.  
"Ready to go home..." I nod and turn to look out the window.  
"You know your suit?" I look back at him again, "he's going to take it off of me..."  
"You can keep it..." I look at him, wide-eyed and extremely excited, my mood has been lifted right back up.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I mean it doesn't fit me... Hey. You know what? We should make an alibi video for your aunt anyway. You ready?"  
"An alibi? Sure. Okay." I click the record button on the screen.  
"We rolling? Get in the frame. Hey, May. How you doing? What are you wearing? Something skimpy, I hope." I look at Mr Stark in horror and disgust.   
"Peter, that's inappropriate. Let's start over. You can edit it. Three, two, one. Hey, May. My gosh, I wanted to tell you what an incredible job your nephew did......this weekend at the Stark internship retreat. Everyone was impressed." I smile and say nothing as Mr Stark makes a monologue about how well I did this weekend.  
"End of the line kiddo..." I feel the car stop and realise we are outside my apartment building. I get out of the car and Happy dumps the case with my suit in it on the pavement beside me. It's dark out and I walk to the lifts in the building and hit the number four button on the inside. I knock on the door with my head as none of my hands is free, I hear a small clang from the other side of the door before the door opens.  
"Peter, I'm so glad you're home, what's this?" She looks down at the case and I struggle to get it through the door. I place down on the floor along with my suitcase.  
"It's just some work from the Internship, I would show you but I don't think I'm allowed to..." She nods along with what I am saying.   
"I understand... this is Tony Stark we are on about..." I walk into my room and unpack my stuff. I stop when I find the rings that I had bought for Daisy. I stop to admire them for a moment,

would have given her the ring that reads 'I LOVE YOU' and mine would have said 'I KNOW'  
would have given her the ring that reads 'I LOVE YOU' and mine would have said 'I KNOW'. I managed to buy them for a decent price in Germany, I didn't take that much money but I had enough for these. I hide the box they came in, in my sock drawer. I lay on my bed and it isn't soon until I'm drifting off to sleep...

FOUR DAYS LATER  
Daisy's POV  
I flutter my eyes a bit to be blinded by white lights, I groan slightly as I try to move but find that I can't.  
"Ah, Miss Johnson you're awake, no, no you mustn't move, we have you in a smaller version of the regeneration cradle to finish off the healing process, unfortunately, the cuts were too deep and there's nothing I can do about the scars. They'll be large across your stomach but they will slowly shrink but won't fully disappear..." I look around to see the machine over my stomach to see it healing the top layers of my skin, it looks as if I'd grazed myself. I see the female doctor in front of me watching over the machine.  
"How long? How long will this take, it's just... I'm a bit thirsty..." She smiles at me and passes me a water bottle along with a straw. I unscrew the lid and slip the straw into the bottle with my mouth and take slow sips.  
"It should take about ten more minutes maybe less, due to the fact that you are an Inhuman Miss Johnson..." I look at in shock mixed a little with fear.  
"We took your blood, your secret is safe with me don't worry, we have it on file for future reference. Anyway, due to the fact that you are an Inhuman, it means that you heal a lot faster than most, this process has been cut down by a third, simply because you have Kree blood in your system..." I nod along.  
"Hey, do you have any of my possessions from the fight? I left my bag in the van, I was wearing a necklace before I passed out, do you know where they are?" Another voice joins the conversation.  
"Don't worry, Daisy, I have your bag and your necklace, they're safely locked away in my office..." I look to see Tony standing in the doorway to the lab.  
"Alright, thanks, if you don't mind me asking, what's going to happen to T'Challa? And Pete?"  
"T'Challa cleared your name from the UN so you don't have to worry about being locked up, I'm going to make you a proper suit this time and you and Peter can still do your hero thing. He's fine he went home, he keeps texting me about the next mission but there isn't one. What do you remember from the hospital?" I fiddle with my hands for a moment, I can't meet his eyes.  
"If you mean about the rings and the breakup, then yeah I remember some stuff that was said..."  
"I'm sorry, kid..."   
"It's alright, it's... it's my fault anyway, I should have been honest with him from the start but..." I let my sentence trail off.  
"The process is almost done another five minutes..." The next five minutes went by faster than I had expected. Dr Cho let me off of the metal table, be cautious of the newly healed wounds to my stomach. I slowly stood, everything felt the same until I felt my stomach. I could feel the four large lines across my stomach, it made me sad for a moment.  
"C'mon then, I want to show you the designs to your new suit and give you your stuff back..." He leads me through the lab and stops at a hologram projector that shows me a plain black suit.  
"It's nothing special but it's bulletproof with a little bit of vibranimum mixed in to help incidents like this from occurring and I made you an actual mask. The gauntlets are basically the same except for the slight size modification, they're a little bit smaller and a little lighter, they still fold into bracelets..." I nod my head and he shows me his office, as I walk in I see my bag on a chair next to the desk. I pick it up and check everything is still in there, which, it is.   
"I'm going to go and get changed real quick..." He nods and I walk into the girl's changing room in the training area. I put my shirt on carefully, trying not to touch the scars too much as they're a little sore. I walk out with my jacket in my arms and my bag on my back. I head back to Tony's office to ask him something.  
"Hey, can I go home and can I go to school tomorrow...?" He looks up at me from whatever he's looking at to answer me.  
"Yeah, you're free to go and yeah you can go to school tomorrow but don't do too much lifting and what not..." I nod, thank him and turn on my heels to bump right into none other than T'Challa.  
"Sorry..." I pick myself back up and feel a slight bubble of anger begin to rise in me but I stop it.  
"Miss Johnson, I would just like to say how sorry I am for the incident at the airport, vengeance was powering me on and I hurt you. I will never be able to repay you..."  
"It's alright, it was an accident, I shouldn't have jumped on you the way I did and please, call me Daisy..." I stick out my hand for him to shake.  
"Can we put this behind us and focus on what's happening now?" I smile at him and graciously agrees before taking my hand.  
I head on home with only one thought going through my head. "I'm going to have to face Peter tomorrow..."


	9. School

Peter's POV  
"Hey, Ned..." Ned looks up from his locker and seems surprised that I'm in school.  
"Oh, hey, I didn't when you'd be back in again, did you see the video online of Spiderman fighting with the Avengers, it was awesome..." I open up my locker and start shuffling my books about.  
"No, I haven't seen that..." I close my locker and turn to head for chemistry, I look away from Ned and down the corridor to see Daisy, she has her earphones in and is sorting her locker out. I stand there, readjusting my bag straps slightly think back to the events of last week. Ned stands beside me and just stares as well.  
"You alright? Are you going to talk to her?" I drag my gaze to the floor and shake my head.  
"No, no, we... uh... aren't talking at the moment..." I scratch the back of my neck and we walk to chemistry, I don't look at her as we pass but I don't think she's seen us.  
"What happened?" Ned looks at me with sympathy and I know he wants to comfort me but I don't really want to talk about it.  
"She... uh... she lied to me so I broke it off... whatever was there between us..." I continue to walk with my head down so Ned wouldn't have to see me be sad.  
"Hey, have you started the Lego Death Star yet?" He smiles at me bringing it up again.  
"No..."  
"Want to start it tonight? My place, maybe even watch Star Wars whilst we build it...?" He nods and the bell goes and class is about to start. I walk into chemistry to see the room is almost full, the only person missing was Daisy, I take my seat and get my books out. She walks in just moments later and takes her seat at the back of the class, she's wearing a red hoodie with one of those weird lace/tie up things at the top, black jeans and a pair of ankle boots with about three-inch heels. She had the necklace I gave her on and some glittery gold eyeshadow on with a small amount of eyeliner. I look back to the front of the class just as Mrs Rodreguiz walks in and starts the lesson.

Daisy's POV  
I hop off the train, praying that I don't bump into Peter, I make the short walk to school. I bump into MJ on the way.  
"Hey, MJ..." As usual, she has her nose stuck in a book, this time it's To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee.  
"Hey, Daisy, where's Peter?" I look down at my feet for a moment.  
"Oh, uh, I... I don't know, I didn't see him on the train this morning..." She looks away from her book and gives me a look.  
"We... aren't talking, I kept a secret and it hurt him when it came out from someone else..."   
"Sorry, I'm sure it'll blow over, anyway, you two are a team. Nothing can shake you two apart..." I stop dead in my tracks and give her a weird look.  
"It's pretty obvious, the bruising, Quake suddenly disappearing from LA and appearing in Queens... also I did an awful lot of research into Quake and you look exactly like her... how did he find out?" "damn she's good..."   
"Damn, you're good, I was helping to save someone and got injured, he tried to help and found out it was me, I have scars on my stomach to prove it..." I lift up my jumper a little so the scars are slightly visible. Her eyes widen at the sight of them, I put my jumper back down again and continue to walk.  
"It's my fault anyway, I should've been honest from the start..."  
"Did he tell you about his alter ego or did you discover it?" "god, she's good..." I look at her, completely stunned for a moment.  
"I walk in on him changing into his suit... he tried to cover it up, he's a terrible lier... how did you figure out Peter was...?"  
"Just like you then? You were in Germany and got injured, Peter came running to you and took your mask off... also Peter's ass in spandex is very distinct..." We laugh for a moment.  
"Does Peter know that you know..." She shakes her head and we walk into school. I go to my locker open it up and out the corner of my eye I see Peter talking to Ned. I put my earphones in and play Panic! At the Disco. They walk past me toward Chemistry, I want to say something to him but I just don't know what. I want whatever we had back, I didn't mean to hurt him, I wanted to protect him from harm but I did worse than that, I destroyed any trust we had between us. The bell goes and I follow them toward chemistry, I take my seat at the back and get my stuff out. Out the corner of my eye I see that he is staring at me, I want to look but I can't. The teacher walks in and blabs on about shuffling the pairings about, I kinda hope that I end up with Peter so we can sort everything out.   
"Ned, with Daisy..." "damn, at least I have someone to talk to I guess..." He gets up from his seat and walks over to me, he dumps his stuff down on the table next to me and glares at me. We get our assignment and I start the research in the textbooks.   
"Peter told me what you did, I suggest you stay away from him..." I don't make I eye contact with him.  
"Fine by me and with all due respect, this doesn't involve you so don't act like you know everything because you don't, just stay out of it..." I hiss at him and without realising it the table starts to shake slightly and a glass beaker across the room shatters, I look around the room to see MJ looking at me and mouthing the words 'calm down'. I steady my breathing and keep my powers under control. I hadn't had an episode like that since before I moved to Queens. Everybody seems a little on edge so I just go back to copying notes out of my textbook, I look up to see Peter giving me a weird look.  
"We'll split the assignment, I'll do section one through three and you can do section four through six. We'll swap notes next week and make it look like we've worked together... alright?" I look to Ned who just looks stunned at the glass beaker breaking and me hissing at him.  
"I'm sorry I hissed at you, it's just... I just want to focus on school at the moment and leave what happened away and outside of school..." He nods along, still in complete silence. 

*************************

I open my locker, with MJ to my left, put my chemistry books in and take my PE kit out.  
"Do you have a note?" I shake my head and close my locker.  
"No, but it doesn't matter, nobody's going to see the scars, are they? I certainly don't want Peter or Ned seeing them..." We walk towards the gym and MJ gets her book out, ready to waste another PE lesson reading a book. I like her style.  
"Speaking of Ned, want to talk about what happened in chemistry?" I sigh and open the door to the girl changing room, luckily it's empty.  
"Not really but I should, he was having a go at me about what happened between Peter and me, he doesn't even know all the facts. I lost it and hissed at him about minding his own business, I didn't mean to make the table shake and the glass beaker shatter. I struggle with my emotions and how they affect my powers..." We hang our bags up and change into my kit, I put my shirt on and realise that the white shirts are quite see through. My scars are showing, I turn to MJ and show her.  
"Oh, sorry, you could see if they have any spare shirts that are a different colour?"   
"Nah, I'll just have to play like this I guess..." We walk out of the girls changing room just as the bell goes and everybody else rushes into the gym and the changing rooms. MJ and I take our seats at the back away from everybody else, I hope nobody sees the scars.   
"Do your parents know?" I scoff slightly.  
"God no, trust me, if they did you'd be at my funeral right now..." She looks away from her book and we giggle a little. The boys start to come out of the changing room now, Peter included, he looks up at me but I look away. Everybody takes their seats and the coach starts the lesson.  
"Today we are doing netball, four teams, two made of girls and two made of boys, I don't care who's were just get into teams..." Everybody stands and gets into teams, MJ joins me and a few other girls. I keep my arms over my stomach at all times, we take our places on the courts and I look over to see Peter and Ned on a team together. The whistle blows and the games start.

Peter's POV   
Balls start to be thrown everywhere and Ned and I manage to sneak to the back so we're out the way. I look around the room and my eyes meet Dasiy's shirt. The shirt is kind of see-through and I can see the scars from T'Challa's claws, I feel a wave of guilt flow over me, "maybe I shouldn't have-" I'm smacked across the face by a ball.  
"Come on Parker fight back or will you little girlfriend have to save you?" I look up to see Flash, being a jerk as always.  
"Just leave him be Flash..." I recognise the voice as Daisy's, why is she sticking up for me?  
"So, she will have to save you again I see? Why don't you just stay out of this, bitch..."   
"What did you just call me?" Everything starts to shake slightly and I see MJ put her hand on Daisy's arm before whispering something in her ear. The shaking stops and Flash walks over to her, where the hell is the coach?  
"I called you a bitch, what you gonna do about it?" I can see Daisy start to get angry at Flash but she is trying to keep her cool. She turns to walk away but he grabs her arm and spins her around, she tries to defend herself but he's too quick. He punches her stomach. She starts to bleed. I run over to her, she falls to her knees, clutching her stomach. MJ tries to help her but she's clearly in a lot of pain.  
"That's for the weeks worth of detention you got me last week..." Flash walks away with a proud look on his face.  
"Daisy..." I kneel beside her and help her stand.  
"MJ, can you get me my stuff please?" She nods and runs into the changing rooms whilst I support her weight. The bleed isn't too bad but we need to stop it. MJ comes back from the changing room with all of Daisy's stuff.  
"MJ knows, about me not you... can you help me get outside..." MJ and I take an arm each over our shoulders and help her get outside of the gym. She leans up against a wall and gets her phone out, she dials somebody's number.

Daisy's POV   
"Hey, kid, how's your first day back at school?" Tony sounds as if he's driving.  
"Not great, one of the boys punched me in the stomach and I'm bleeding, I don't know what to do..." I could feel the anger build up inside of him over the phone, I let out a small groan as the pain gets worse.  
"Where are you? Do not move, who's with you?"  
"Peter and Michelle, we're outside the gym, god knows where the coach is..." I hear car horns and the screeching of tires. I think he may have broken a lot of laws in the space of a few seconds.  
"I'm on my way with a medical team, stay put." He hangs up and I drop my phone before sliding down the wall in pain.  
"We should get you to the front doors so it's easier for them to get to you..." I nod and they help me up, we walk toward the main doors and just before we reach them a team of paramedics burst through the doors.  
"Alright, we got a fifteen-year-old with cuts on her stomach, potential internal bleeding..." They come in with a stretcher, Peter and MJ help lay me down. A female nurse comes over to me along with Tony who's wearing his usual sunglasses.  
"Let's get her to Doctor Cho immediately..." They pick up the stretcher and we head into an ambulance, I look to my right to see MJ, Peter and Tony all having a heated conversation. Peter walks away without looking at me. MJ and Tony join me in the back of the ambulance.  
"Where's Peter?" They share a look for a moment.  
"He's not coming is he?" MJ can't meet my eyes and Tony just sighs.  
"No, he thinks it's best to keep your distance and he says he wants to keep you safe..."  
"Alright, Miss Johnson, we need to put you under sedation, you'll only feel a pinch..." I feel a needle go into my arm before I lose my vision. 

Peter's POV  
I walk back into the school and head back to the gym. I walk into the gym to see a very unhappy coach.  
"Parker, you want to tell me what the hell happened here?" I sigh and walk over to him.  
"Flash threw a ball at my face and when Daisy tried to defend me he punched her, she's being treated now..." The coach nodded and took Flash to the principal's office again, he dismissed the rest of us. I go into the changing room accompanied by Ned.  
"You alright? Why didn't you go with her?" I turn to him but can only meet his gaze for a second before I look away.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm..." I sigh deeply.  
"I'm good, it's okay, MJ went with her, so, she's not alone..." I change out of my shirt and put my usual science pun shirt on with my jacket over the top. "I hope she's alright..."

Daisy's POV  
"Hey, take it easy..." I open my eyes to be back on the same metal bed as I was before only this time there's no regeneration cradle above me. I look round to see who spoke to me and see MJ with her book in her hand. She's gotten changed at some point and has my bags at her feet. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and try to stand.  
"Easy, don't open your cuts again..." MJ helps me stand and Doctor Cho walks in.  
"Miss Johnson, good to see you're awake, I have a message to give to you from Tony. He says he's going to keep you here for the next week so you can train and heal. He's already informed the school and your parents, they think you're on another retreat..."   
"Alright..." I know there's no fighting with Tony Stark so I'm not even going to bother.  
"Can I go home and grab some stuff?"  
"No, no, Tony says there's plenty of stuff here for you to have..." I nod and head off to get changed, I slowly bring my t-shirt over my head, being careful of the fresh bandages now wrapped around my torso. I walk back out to MJ, she looks up from her book and puts it away.  
"Hey, ready for the grand tour?" I look at her weirdly.  
"I, may or may not have had a look around whilst you were out. I know where you are sleeping and I know where the training rooms are. Ready for the tour...?" I curtsy at her and she holds the door for me.

********************

We spend the next two hours looking for my room as it turned out MJ does not know her way around. We giggle, laugh and have a good time as we wander around.   
"Michelle, we're back at the entrance again, this is the third time. We need to talk to somebody and actually find out where on earth we are meant to be..." Shakes her head, chuckling in the process.  
"No, no, no we are fine, we'll get there, soon... probably..." We both laugh until I notice someone stood at the doors. Peter. I smile at him and he walks over to us.  
"Oh god, here we go..." I mutter under my breath.   
"Hey, are you alright? You were bleeding pretty badly earlier..." He scratches the back of his neck and I continue to smile at him, flattered that he came to check on me.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm good, I won't be in next week, I'm staying here to heal and train... could you apologise to Ned for me, we are partners in chemistry and I feel like I'm ditching him..."  
"Nah, he'll understand... so, I'll see you, the week after next?" I nod and he walks away.  
"Bye Michelle, goodbye Daisy..."   
"See ya, loser, now I think if we take the stairs to the left again..." I watch as he walks out the door and into the distance. I smile knowing that he does care for me, even if he doesn't want to show it. "now where were we...?"

Peter's POV  
I walk out the door and head back to my apartment to start the Lego Death Star with Ned. I feel Daisy's gaze avert from me as I walk.  
"Hey, May, I'm back..."   
"Hey, Ned is waiting in your room for you, how was school?" She looks away from the TV screen for a moment.   
"It was pretty dull, nothing much happened..." I walk into my room and open the door to see Ned looking at the instructions for the Death Star.  
"Hey..." I place my bag down beside my door.  
"Hey, how's Daisy? Is she alright?" I nod.  
"Yeah, she's fine, well, I mean she's still injured but as good as she can be... by the way, she won't be in next week so she can heal, I can pick up the science notes if you want?" He nods and starts to sort through the box of Lego pieces.

*****************

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Ned..." I close the door behind him and join Aunt May at the table.  
"Hey, you want to see how far we got through it?" She nods as I pour her a drink. I pull my phone out and show her a photo of the bottom two layers of the Death Star.  
"You spent three hours on that?"   
"Yeah, well, there's a lot of pieces and we kept being distracted by the movies so..."  
"So, how are things between you and Daisy, then?" I feel my body tense up at this point.  
"We... we're alright, hit a slight bump but I'm sure we can iron it out..."  
"Oh, well, I hope you do, she's a nice girl..." I groan slightly as I know where this is headed.  
"Please, Aunt May, don't go there, not now..." She playfully rolls her eyes and we continue to eat dinner with light conversation. I think about how Daisy is doing, "I should go and check up on her tomorrow..."


	10. Training

TWO DAYS LATER  
Daisy's POV  
I wake up on my plain bedsheets, tired after staying up nearly all night rewatching Merlin episodes on Netflix only to realise I have training today with some ex-S.H.I.E.L.D agents. I sit up, rub my eyes and check the time. "07:46" Fifteen minutes till I have to be in the training room, I throw on my sports bra, an AC/DC shirt Tony left for me, a pair of sports leggings and a pair of trainers. I put my hair into a messy bun and head to the training room, to my left I see two women fighting and on my right, is Rhodes with some kind of contraptions on his legs, I think they are meant to help him walk.  
"Hey, Tremors, I got your new suit and gauntlets..." I turn around to see Tony with a massive looking briefcase in his hands. He hands me the case and I open it up. I see the same designs as before, I pick up the suit and look at the minor details on it. It was clear there was vibranimum infused into it as it shone slightly in the light. I picked up the gauntlets and place them on my wrists, I go to press the pressure point but Tony stops me.  
"I suggest you try to suit on first..." I nod and go and get changed, the suit fits perfectly, I don't quite zip it all the way up to my neck, you can only see my neck and a little of my chest but nothing showy. I put the bracelets on the top of my sleeve that ends half way up my hand and pushes the pressure point. They unfold and feel lighter than ever and they look a lot smaller, less bulky. I place the mask on my face, it's a small masquerade like mask, no strap to tie it on. It fits my face perfectly. I can see that there are small screens on the inside.  
"Hello, Miss Johnson, I am your personal assistant, I can aid you in battle if you wish..." The voice catches me off guard for a moment, the screens light up and I see a tracker system and other assorted systems I can use. I walk out the changing room and head to Tony  
"These are great..." He smirks for a moment.  
"Today, we are just going to have you try these out, get used to them, we have set up a couple of random objects for you to destroy. A filing cabinet and a computer, go ahead..." He gestures to the objects. I raise my left arm and gently build the power up in my bones, I release more than I mean too and the filing cabinet explodes. Papers rain down on everybody, the sound echoes around, the now, silent room. I turn to Tony, scared he's going to yell at me.  
"Sorry..." He just stands there completely stunned for a moment.  
"That was epic...!" He starts to fangirl slightly and everybody claps, I don't know why though. All I did was accidentally blow up a filing cabinet. I feel a blush come to my cheeks so I look down at my hands to try and hide it.  
"You know you're cute when you blush..." I turn to see Peter stood in the doorway, I smile, "he thinks I'm cute... stop it...", he walks over to us.  
"Hey, shouldn't you be in school?" He laughs, not breaking eye contact with me.  
"I got a free period and I need to drop the science notes Ned has done to you anyway so, nice suit, vibranimum infused, I'm guessing?" I smirk and look at him weirdly.  
"How'd you know?"  
"Just the way it shimmers in the light..." Tony rolls his eyes.  
"He was on the wall in the corner the whole time..." I laugh and Peter turns red, more than me.  
"Alright, I think we should move onto hovering, you can hover right?" I nod and slowly control the air particles around me so that they vibrate enough to lift me off of the ground.  
"I have mastered doing this, I can hover for as long as I want with injuring myself..."  
"Can you make shields?" I shake my head and bring myself back to the ground.  
"No, and to be honest I've never tried..."   
"Okay, could you put your arm up..." I raise my arm.  
"Release a slow gentle wave of vibrations but keep your hand flat so they come from your fingertips and palm..." I do as he says and build the vibrations, I can feel them at my fingertips as the gently erupt. I see little circular shaped vibrational waves pulsate from my hand. I figure out what to do and make it bigger until it's the size of me.  
"Shoot at me..." Peter seems shocked by this but Tony does as I ask and fills a gun with dummy rounds. He holds it up and shoots, every single bullet bounces off and back toward Tony. He dodges all of them.  
"Nice work kid, I think we are done for today, we won't doing any hand to hand combat until Dr Cho has given you the all clear..." I nod and turn to Peter.  
"Want to walk me back to my chambers?" He looks at me with a question.  
"I have been rewatching Merlin on Netflix..." He nods and we walk to the exit of the training room.  
"Oh, wait, I need to grab my other clothes... actually, I'll just get change..." I run into the changing room, I click the pressure point on the gauntlets so they fold back in, I place them on my pile of clothes. I remove my mask and unzip the suit. I throw the AC/DC shirt on and pull my leggings up, I grab the suit and the bracelets before leaving. I place the suit and mask back into the briefcase and put the bracelets on my wrists. I pick the briefcase up with difficulty and head to Peter.  
"Hey, do you want me to take that? It looks kinda heavy..." I shake my head and he takes it anyway, how can he lift it so easily?

Peter's POV  
I take the briefcase off of her with ease and start to walk toward the door, I can hear my name and Daisy's name being used in the background.  
"So, how long do you give it?" That's Mr Stark's voice  
"What?" Rhodey.  
"'Til Peter and Daisy are a thing, you moron..."  
"Oooh, 'bout a month maybe two..."   
"Twenty bucks..."  
"You're on..." I turn back to see them nodding in agreement and shaking hands. They look at me and smirk, I just shake my head at them. I follow Daisy up to her room.  
"So, you found your room yesterday then?" She chuckles slightly.  
"Yeah, Tony found us in his lab, which is on the other side of the facility by the way, and MJ still refused to ask for help. I gave in and asked, we got there eventually..." She opens the door and I see a double bed with plain white bed sheets. In front of it is a massive flat screen TV, there's a desk with a mirror hanging on the wall above it. There's a small wooden wardrobe in the corner with a door next to it, I think it leads to an ensuite bathroom.  
"Welcome, to my humble abode..." She stands in the centre of the room and does jazz hands. I smile and she laughs.  
"Hey, want to watch some Netflix?" I nod and she turns the TV on and I see Netflix is already set up, she's been watching Merlin, Doctor Who and Sherlock.  
"Bluebell!" I yell in a British accent. She turns and looks at me with shock.  
"Did we just break into a military base to investigate a RABBIT?" She yells back in a better accent. I flip the collar of my shirt up.  
"Can we not do that?"   
"Do what?" We are slowly getting closer to each other.  
"You, being all mysterious with your cheekbones and flipping up your collar so you look cool."  
"I don't do that" We laugh and I realise that there are only a few centimetres between us both. I look at her and she looks at me, her eyes look like a forest in winter, when all the leaves have fallen off and the wood is all that is left. She keeps looking at my lips and I look at her, we both step a closer together and I slip my hand into hers. Neither of us breaks eye contact, she intertwines her fingers with mine. We slowly start to lean closer, we're about to kiss again, I feel electricity build up on my lips in anticipation. We angle our heads, "this is it..."  
"Daisy, there's food on the table if you want some, help yourself..." We both pull away at the sound of a female voice.  
"Thanks, Pepper..." I pull out my phone to check the time "10:48".  
"Uh... I gotta go, I need to be back in school in like half an hour... I'll, um, give you the science notes and be on my way..." I feel the air grow tense around us, I can't help but feel awkward. I place my bag down on her bed and unzip it, I take out the envelope with Ned's science noted in and give them to her.  
"These are mine, could you give them to him for me?"   
"Of course... I'll show you out..." We walk to the door and she walks me back through the facility to the main entrance.   
"Goodbye Daisy, see you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, yeah, goodbye Peter..."  
I walk out onto the streets of New York City, only thinking, "dammit..."

Daisy's POV  
"Yeah, yeah, goodbye Peter..." I turn and walk back inside the facility and up to the food court. I walk in and take a seat next to Pepper.  
"Hey, Dee, are you alright?" "not really, you spoiled the moment between Peter and me..." I sigh.  
"It's just, Peter and I were having a moment, when..." I can't meet her eyes.  
"Oh god, I ruined it didn't I?" I look at her with a weak smile.  
"Yeah kinda..."  
"I'm so sorry, what was happening?" I smile slightly at the memory of the feeling that built upon my lips, waiting for his touch.  
"We were going to kiss for the first time since the whole Germany airport incident..." I know she feels bad about it and I feel bad about making her feel bad.  
"We've only kissed once and he's never asked me out or anything like that but he left me the beautiful daisy necklace, I like him a lot but I hurt him by not telling him I was Quake..." She puts a hand on my back and we sigh in unison. We eat together and discuss ways to get the trust back between Peter and me.  
"You could save him..."   
"How so?"  
"I'll let you out tonight, you do your thing with Peter and earn his trust back in the process..."  
"What about FRIDAY? Won't she tell Tony?" She shakes her head, making a few strands of her auburn hair fall across her face.  
"No, it's okay, I make sure she won't, FRIDAY, don't tell Tony about Quake leaving the premises tonight..."  
"Yes, Miss Potts..."  
"Sorted..."  
"Thanks, Pepper..." We laugh for a moment when Tony walks in.  
"What are you two laughing about?" I try to hold my laughter and Pepper just smirks.  
"Nothing, nothing..."   
"Thank you for the food Pepper, I think I'll head back to my room now..." I stand from my chair and walk down the hallway, sniggering slightly as I go. I open the door to my room and sigh deeply. I didn't want everything between Peter and me to be over but I know it's my fault and that I am the only one who can fix it. If I am to fix it, I am going to need to train more with the new suit and gauntlets, not to mention the A.I in my suit. I open the briefcase up again and take my mask, place on my face with it sticking automatically. The screens light up with maps and targeting systems.  
"Ugh, hello...?"  
"Good day, Miss Johnson, what may I do for you?" I realise that the voice is female and British.   
"What is your purpose?"  
"I do not have on exact purpose, I am to aid you whenever you need it. I have all known knowledge of your powers and Inhumans..."   
"So, could you like... help me track people down, criminals and what not?"  
"Yes and a lot more..."  
"Do you have a name?"  
"No, but you can give me a name if you would like to..." I think for a moment, "it has to be a British name. a Doctor Who companion perhaps? or there are multiple female characters from the Harry Potter series I could go with, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall or Nymphadora Tonks..."   
"I think I shall call you Nymphadora, Nymphadora Tonks..."  
"I will now answer to Nymphadora Tonks..." I smile to myself, I am a fellow Hufflepuff like Tonks. She was one of my favourite character from the series, I loved how she was a Metamorphmagus. I was sad when she died in the series though, I wept for days.  
"Alright, I'll speak to you, later on, tonight, see ya..."  
"Good day, Miss Johnson..." I slip my mask off and replace it in the briefcase. I lock the case and slip it under my bed. I belly flop onto the bed, tired from training and emotionally drained from the event that never quite happened with Peter. My eyes feel heavy and my body grows weak, before I know it I'm in deep sleep...

***********************

THUD THUD THUD  
I open my eyes to a loud knocking on my door, I don't know how long I have been asleep. I get up, rubbing my eyes as I go, and answer the door.  
"God, you look awful..." As per the norm, she has her nose stuck in a book.  
"Hello to you too MJ..." I let her pass and into my room. She puts her book in her bag and sits on my bed.  
"How was school?" She just rolls her eyes and puts the TV on.  
"It wasn't eventful unless you count you and Peter almost kissing..." She smirks and wiggles her eyebrow at me.  
"He came to give me science notes, from Ned but at the time I was training with Tony. He called me cute when I blush, we came up here and I put Netflix on. We started reciting lines from Sherlock, slowly getting closer to each other. We were stood in silence for a moment, just gazing into each other's eye, I took a step forward as did he. We both leant in but Pepper Potts interrupted us and he left me at that point... how did you know anyway?"   
"Peter and Ned can't whisper for shit..."   
"That's true... do you... do you know how to get Peter's trust back? I want what we had before but I fear Peter does not..." She starts laughing.  
"Are you serious? Of course, he feels the same way, he doesn't shut up about you, twenty-four-seven it's just Daisy is super pretty isn't she? Her hair looks nice today, doesn't it? Is it me or are her eyes sparkling more today than ever? It just like I don't know Peter it's not like those are specific things I look at..."   
"He... he talks about me...?" I fiddle with my hands as I ponder over this information.  
"Yes, weren't you listening?"  
"Dee?"  
"I have to see him, I need to get him back. I need to get Peter back, I'll have to do as Pepper says..."   
"What did she say to do?"   
"To save Peter, if he gets caught up in any trouble too big for him then I would go in and help pull him out of it..."  
"That is literally the worse idea ever..."  
"What do you suggest I do then MJ?"  
"You just approach him like normal and apologise..."  
"Well, I could do that, I'm going out tonight as Quake so I will probably meet up with him anyway..."  
"That settles it then, you'll go out tonight, meet Peter and apologise, makeup and get together so I can win a bet between Tony and me..."  
"Tony and you made a bet on me and Peter?" She grins at me but in a cheeky way before running to the door and leaving.  
"MJ, get back here, how much did you two bet...?" I run to the door after her but she was already gone, "guess I'll have to prepare for tonight..."


	11. Spiderman and Quake... again...

Daisy's POV  
"20:30"  
"I'm gonna get some sleep, I'm pretty tired from this morning..." I slip off of my chair and head for the sink with my plate.  
"Alright, see you in the morning, we won't be training so you can take it easy, goodnight Daisy..."  
"Goodnight Tony, Pepper..." I walk down the hall and into my room, I drag the briefcase from under my bed and open it up. I take my suit, slip it over my body, place the mask on my and the earpiece in my ear. I place my bracelets on my arms and let them unfold. I open my window, which has a rather stunning view of New York City from and jumps. I hover onto the nearest rooftop before trying to track Spidey.  
"Tonks, do you have a location on Peter?"  
"Yes, would you like me to direct you to him?"  
"Yes, please..." The screens light up with a path for me to follow, I hover over buildings, busy streets and creepy alleyways. It only takes about five minutes for me to get there.  
"Hey, Spidey..." I call out to him as I land on the building top, he's sat with his legs hanging off of the edge, he turns his body and head to face me. I see he is wearing his new suit, as he sees me the lenses in his mask widen.  
"Tremors...? Wh... what are you doing here?"  
"I thought I'd join you for the night..." I join him at the edge of the building. We sit in silence for a moment until I break it.  
"So, how's the night been?" He turns to me, I may not be able to see his actual face but I know he's smiling at me.  
"Pufft, nothing much has happened, a few petty criminals here and there but no biggie..."  
"Miss Johnson, there is a jewellery store being robbed as we speak..."  
"Where...?"  
"Five blocks from your current location..." Peter looks at me.  
"Thanks, Tonks, come on, there's a robbery going down..."  
"Who were you speaking too?"  
"Oh, Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, she like my version of JARVIS or FRIDAY..." I leap off of the roof and hover he stays close to me on a web.  
"Nymphadora Tonks, from Harry Potter, wait how come I don't have my own version of JARVIS or FRIDAY...?" I chuckle slightly, I see where the robbery is taking place and I release a gentle shock wave as a warning. I jump down to the ground and walk through the door.  
"Gents, I do believe you are stealing..." Three of the five men lunge at me but I make a shield so they just knock themselves out. Shotguns are loaded but Spidey bangs their heads together from on the ceiling.  
"Thanks, Spidey..." We return the stolen items from their bags before running off to safety. I dangle my legs over the edge of the building, it's one of the taller buildings in Queens.  
"Hey, you know what I just realised?" I turn to Peter to see him with his mask off, leaning up against a rooftop access door.   
"What?"  
"You're going to be here for Homecoming..." He walks over to me.  
"Oh yeah, how long away is it?" He places his mask next to him and swings his legs over the city.  
"Only a month and a half away..."  
"I probably won't go..." He looks at me as if he was concerned.  
"How come...?"  
"I, ugh, I don't really like dresses... anyway, who's going to ask me?"  
"Well, you never know, I thought you would look nice in a dress..." He sheepishly looks down at his feet, swinging in the wind below him. I blush a little knowing that he talks about me a lot.  
"Thanks, I don't think you'd look too shabby in a suit either..." He looks at and smiles, we giggle for a moment. "this is it, we are doing it, fixing our relationship...", we look out across the city in silence.  
"Pete-" I'm cut off by him kissing me. I missed his touch, his soft lips and feeling of electricity that ran throughout my body when we touched. I don't ever want this to end but unfortunately, it has to as we both need to breathe.  
"Hey, you want to take this back to my place? Stay the night?"  
"At the Avengers' place? Won't Mr Stark, like, go apeshit?"  
"Probably but Pepper can handle him... yes or no?"  
"Yes..." We head back to the facility and climb in through my window. I take my mask off and before I can even speak to Peter, is already hovering over me, maskless, I take in his features for a moment. I slip my hands into his hair. His hand grab my waist and pull me closer to him, we lean in like before and our lips finally meet. I feel the same electricity as before. There's only one other person who, quite literally, gave me an electric feeling like this. We lean in more, pull ourselves closer to each other and deepen the kiss.  
"Glad to see you two have made up..." We pull away and look into the dark, shadowy corner of the room, a figure with a glass full of scotch emerges from the shadows, Stark. He flicks the light switch on and Peter and I cover our eyes, I sigh, knowing he's about to yell at me for sneaking out.  
"Mr Stark-"  
"Shut it, Spider-boy, Miss Johnson, wanna explain why you snuck out at eight-thirty this evening?"  
"I just wanted to help the city with crime and try out the new gauntlets with the suit and the AI..."  
"And your love life as it were, thank you for reminding me to turn that feature off, did you really think you could sneak out without me noticing?"  
"Well, Pepper said I could go out, I thought you wouldn't mind..." I look at my hands whilst Peter stands behind me, he seems a little afraid of Tony.  
"Well, I do mind and you shan't be leaving the premises any time over the next few days..."  
"What-?"  
"Until Doctor Cho has given the all clear, then and only then will I let you back into school and out doing your thing..." He gestures to my gauntlets.  
"Peter, I suggest you go on home now, we wouldn't want aunt hottie to find out, would we? FRIDAY, lock Daisy's window when Peter has left..." Peter grabs his mask, places it over his face and goes climbing out the window.  
"Yes, boss..."  
"Wait, Pete, please..." I run over to the window and grab his arm just before he can swing away.  
"No, Daisy, we- I shouldn't have done this, what if you got seriously injured tonight?"  
"Pete, wait..." He yanks his arm from my grip and swings away into the city. I sigh and fall to my knees, my back pressed against the cold window, I cross my arms over my knees and feel tears form in my eyes. I hear a click and assume the window is locked.  
"Daisy-"  
"Get out..." He looks at me, shocked at the fact that I yelled at him.  
"GET OUT..." I scream at him and some of the glass from the lights shatter above him, he stumbles back and opens the door, he runs down the halls. I blast the door so it closes and I push my bed up against the door, making sure nobody can enter. I take my suit off and get into bed with a baggy shirt on. Before I can even pull the sheets up I start to cry. I weep into my bed, all through the night until I see sunlight break through the windows. God knows if I slept at all last night, I grab my phone and text Peter.

🌼 Daisy 🌼   
H

ey, do you want to come over today? So we can talk...  
Sent 08:17  
Read 08:17

C'mon Pete, pls don't ignore me...  
Sent 08:23  
Read 08:23

"Damn it, Stark" I mutter under me breathe before dropping my phone on the floor and rolling over in a hope I will get some sleep. 

Peter's POV (Earlier)  
"Hey, you know what I just realised?" Daisy turns me as I lean up against a rooftop access door.  
"What?"  
"You're going to be here for Homecoming..." I walk over to her.  
"Oh yeah, how long away is it?" I place my mask next to me and swing my legs over the city.  
"Only a month and a half away..."  
"I probably won't go..." I look at her with sadness and concern.  
"How come...?"  
"I, ugh, I don't really like dresses... anyway, who's going to ask me?" "me... hopefully..."  
"Well, you never know, I thought you would look nice in a dress..." I sheepishly look down at my feet, swinging in the wind below me. She blushes.  
"Thanks, I don't think you'd look too shabby in a suit either..." I look at her and smile, we giggle for a moment. We look out across the city in silence. I look at her, I want to kiss her so badly, I miss her so much. She makes me smile and laugh like no one else.  
"Pete-" I cut her off by kissing her. I missed her touch, her soft lips and feeling of electricity that ran throughout my body when we touched. I don't ever want this to end but unfortunately, it has to as we both need to breathe.  
"Hey, you want to take this back to my place? Stay the night?"  
"At the Avengers' place? Won't Mr Stark, like, go apeshit?"  
"Probably but Pepper can handle him... yes or no?"  
"Yes..." We head back to the facility and climb in through her window. I take my mask off and before she can even speak to me, I am already hovering over her, maskless. She slips her hands into my hair. My hands grab her waist and pull her closer to me, we lean in like before and our lips finally meet. I feel the same electricity as before. We lean in more, pull ourselves closer to each other and deepen the kiss.  
"Glad to see you two have made up..." We pull away and look into the dark, shadowy corner of the room, a figure with a glass full of scotch emerges from the shadows, Mr Stark. He flicks the light switch on and we cover our eyes.  
"Mr Stark-" I am cut off by him.  
"Shut it, Spider-boy, Miss Johnson, wanna explain why you snuck out at eight-thirty this evening?" I take a deep breath in, trying to remain calm.  
"I just wanted to help the city with crime and try out the new gauntlets with the suit and the AI..."  
"And your love life as it were, thank you for reminding me to turn that feature off, did you really think you could sneak out without me noticing?"  
"Well, Pepper said I could go out, I thought you wouldn't mind..." She looks at her hands whilst I stand behind her, I am a little afraid of Tony at this point.  
"Well, I do mind and you shan't be leaving the premises any time over the next few days..."  
"What-?"  
"Until Doctor Cho has given the all clear, then and only then will I let you back into school and out doing your thing..." He gestures to my gauntlets.  
"Peter, I suggest you go on home now, we wouldn't want aunt hottie to find out, would we? FRIDAY, lock Daisy's window when Peter has left..." I nod and grab my mask, places it over my face and climb out the window.  
"Yes, boss..."  
"Wait, Pete, please..." Daisy runs over to the window and grabs my arm just before I can swing away.  
"No, Daisy, we- I shouldn't have done this, what if you got seriously injured tonight?" I hate this, having to leave her again because of some stupid mistake, I should never have agreed to come here.  
"Pete, wait..." I yank my arm from her grip and swing away into the city. I stop and circle back around and stay on the window just above her room. Her window is locked but I can still hear what's happening inside.  
"Daisy-"  
"Get out..." She's pissed, I lower myself down so I can see what's happening inside. She is leaning against the glass of her window, in a little ball.  
"GET OUT..." She screams at him and some of the glass from the lights shatter above him, he stumbles back and opens the door, he runs down the halls. She blasts the door so it closes and pushes the bed up against the door, making sure nobody can enter. She takes her suit off and gets into bed with a baggy shirt on. Before she can even pull the sheets up she starts to cry. I know there is nothing I can do or say that will help her in the situation, I swing home. I climb in through the fire escape and take my suit off. I climb into bed in a pair of sweatpants. It's not long before I fall asleep.

*************

I walk to get the train when my phone buzzes in my back pocket.

🌼 Daisy 🌼   
Hey, do you want to come over today? So we can talk...  
Read 08:17

I can't see her right now, she needs time on her own. I put my phone on silent and get on the train, I pull the photo of us in central park, I stare at it for a moment. I think about everything we have been through when we first met that day on the train, the first time I met her as Quake, when I took a punch to the face from Flash to protect her, our first kiss, the first time she saw me in my home-made costume, the airport incident in Germany, the hospital, the training room and lasts nights incident. I smile at most of the memories, the last of which causes me to lose my smile. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, again.

C'mon Pete, pls don't ignore me...  
Read 08:23

I sigh and replace it in my pocket before getting off of the train, I walk through the front gate and head toward my locker. Somebody bumps into me and I turn to apologise to them when I notice MJ stood by Daisy's locker, book in hand, waiting for Daisy. I stare at her for a moment before walking to her.  
"Hey, MJ, ugh, what are you doing tonight?"  
"Not hanging with you, Parker..." She opens her book and starts to read.  
"I think you should go and see Daisy tonight, at the Avengers' place..." She looks at me with a look as if to say 'what did you do now'.  
"I screwed up and I think it would be better if you spoke with her instead of me, please go and see her tonight, for her sake..." I walk backwards and toward my locker, I see Ned stood beside it, as per the norm.  
"Yeah I'll go, I'll see her tonight..."  
"Thanks, just know what I did, I did with good intentions, I don't mean to hurt her..."  
"I would never think that Parker, you are too sweet and gentlemanly to do that..." I nod to show thanks and walk to Ned, he smiles at me.  
"Hey, want to continue with the Death Star tonight?" I open my locker and swap books from my bag.  
"Yeah, sure, your place or mine?" I say a little more flatly than I intended to.  
"What's wrong?" I look at him with a fake smile.  
"Nothing, nothing, my heads just a little jumbled today..."  
"You are a terrible liar, what happened between you and Daisy?" I look at him shocked.  
"How did you know?"  
"It's pretty simple, you only have two friends..." "thanks..."   
"Daisy and I, we are talking, so you must have fallen out with Daisy..." I close my locker door.  
"I don't want to talk about it..."  
"Alright, then..." We walk to class and take our seats, I know that I won't focus today, knowing what I did last night. Today is going to be a long day...


	12. Daisy...

Daisy's POV  
I lay on my bed, eyes closed, my phone blaring What About Us by P!nk, I can still hear Tony banging on the door next to me, begging for me to open the door.  
"Daisy, open the door..." I don't even know what time it is, to be honest, I don't really care, I think it's been over an hour since Tony started banging on my door. I lay there and just listen to my music, the banging stops and I hear muffled voices. I don't care what they want or say, I'm not open this door. I press my ear against the wooden door to try and heat better but its no use, they are too quiet to be heard. The only thing I hear is footsteps.  
"Daisy, can you please let me in...?" It's Pepper. I get up, out of bed before pushing it against the opposite wall. I open the door and let her in.  
"I, ugh, guess Tony told you about what happened last night then?" I close the door behind her, she pulls me into a hug. I can only just see over her shoulders due to the killer heels she wears all the time.  
"Yeah, he did and for the record, I think he is wrong, you can handle yourself, I know that and so does he. He just doesn't want to see you get hurt again, like at the airport..." I sigh.  
"I know, I know, it's just that, I hate it, I hate being babied like this. I'm fifteen, I've been shot twice in the gut and survived..." She looks at me completely shocked. She sits me on the bed and demands an explanation.  
"When where you shot?"  
"Oh, this was like a month or so before I got my powers and S.H.I.E.L.D saved me..."  
"Oh, wait, how did you get into S.H.I.E.L.D?"  
"I tell people it from when I got my powers but I am actually a very good hacker and they brought me in because I caught a guy with superpowers on video and posted online. They brought me in and this guy named Ian Quinn shot me."  
"How'd you get your powers?"  
"I, uh, went into an alien city underground and was hit with a powerful chemical that caused my body to change, I tell everyone that I was eating fish and chips because it's easier..." She smiles and nods at me.  
"Hey..." We look at the doorway and I see MJ stood there.  
"Hey, MJ..." I gesture for her to come and join us, she carefully walks over, trying not to stand on the glass on the floor.  
"Pepper, this is MJ, she knows about the whole power thing..." They pat my hands and MJ sits on my bed.  
"Peter told me to come and talk to you about something and clearly something went down..." She looks around the room, with the smashed glass, my bed in the wrong place and my suit in a mess on the floor.   
"Yeah, so you know how I went out last night, doing the whole super thing?" She nods and I continue.  
"We went out, took a couple of petty thieves down and we were sat on a rooftop. Peter bought up homecoming and said I'd probably not go, who's going to ask me? Anyway, he said I would look nice in a dress. I said that I thought he'd look good in a suit and before anything else is said he kissed me..."  
"Daisy Louise Johnson, you lucky duck..." I roll my eyes at MJ and continue the story.  
"We sorta made out a little before we came back here. He and I snuck in through the window and he was hovering over me when I put my hands in his hair. His hands were on my hips and we continued our makeout sesh... but, Tony interrupted us and Peter left, breaking it off, again..." Pepper pats my back and I tell her about the argument between Tony and me.  
"Tony locked me in here, I yelled at him and made the glass smash because I can't seem to control my powers when my emotions are involved. I pushed my bed up against the door to make sure nobody came in, I tried to text Peter but, got no response from him. I cried nearly all night long, god knows if I got any sleep, I woke up this morning to Tony banging on the door, so, I tried to drown him out with music..."  
"Naturally..." We all share a chuckle for a moment.  
"After a while, Pepper knocked on my door and I let her in, I told her the truth about my powers. I feel as if I should do the same with you..." She nods.  
"You're not angry that I lied...?"  
"No, I know you and you always have a good reason for lying..."  
"So, I was shot in the gut twice and S.H.I.E.L.D injected me with alien DNA. The director of S.H.I.E.L.D himself died right before the battle of New York but-"  
"Wait, Coulson? Phil Coulson?" Pepper just stares at me for a moment in complete shock.  
"I don't know, Phil Coulson is my adoptive father? Do you know him? I never met the director of S.H.I.E.L.D or his right-hand woman..." I pull up a photo of Mel and Phil and she just looks at it in shock and slight horror.  
"Melinda May and Phil Coulson are your adoptive parents?" I nod and she still seems stunned at this information.  
"They're ex-S.H.I.E.L.D agents, he died right before the battle of New York, how long have they been your adoptive parents?"  
"Uh, like a year, about the same time that I was pulled into S.H.I.E.L.D... holy crap, he was the head of S.H.I.E.L.D, this whole time they have known and never said anything..." Pepper takes my phone form my hands and leaves the room. I look at MJ to see she wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to a word Pepper or I just said, she has her book out.  
"You were telling me about how you got your powers...?" She places her book down and fully turns her body to me so that her legs are crossed on the bed.  
"Right, where was I? Oh, yeah, I was injected with alien DNA, so was he but we reacted in very different ways. I had basically no reaction to it, other than it healing my gunshots, whereas he was carving these weird patterns into walls, tables and even chairs at one point. At the same time, we were casing this woman who had the chemical thingy and she led us into the underground city. The city is where you set the chemical off and I had a reaction to it, which, gave me my powers. Rania, the other woman, is dead now. As is my real mother and my father had to have his memory wiped to keep me and everybody else safe, hence why I tell everybody - hell, even myself - that it happened whilst eating fish and chips. It's... just easier I guess..." MJ gives me a look of sympathy.  
"I'm sorry Daisy..." I half-heartedly smile back at her.  
"It's not your fault, he was a monster and a murderer, I'm just glad the hurt he has caused has come to an end..."  
"WHAT DO YA MEAN PHIL IS ALIVE?!?" We turn our heads to the doorway before Tony comes stomping in. He looks slightly pissed with a mixed look of relief.  
"How long have you known him?" I take a deep breath.  
"He's been my adoptive father for about a year, was he the director of S.H.I.E.L.D?" Tony sits down for a moment, taking all this information in.  
"Wait, I'm confused if you've been in contact with them, how come you didn't know this before? Also, Clint came to my apartment, how come he didn't say anything?"  
"I have no idea, we only shared emails, never spoke, even over the phone..."   
"I'm going to do research into this, Tony, could you bring them here? Could you get Mel and Phil here?" He nods and pulls out his phone.  
"FRIDAY, make arrangements for Daisy's parents to come to the facility..."  
"Done, boss..."   
"Get dressed, I'll call you when they are here..."  
"Thay don't know I am here do they, they think I'm on a retreat, don't they?" He nods, he stands from my bed and leaves.  
"I'm going to get changed and go into the sitting room, care to join me?" MJ looks up from her book and nods.  
"I'll meet you down there..." I nod and get up. I open my wardrobe, grab a pink vest, a pair of denim shorts and a black hoodie. I put my boots on and grab the daisy necklace that Peter gave to me. I look at it for a moment, remembering all the good times we have had together. I put it around my neck, with the charm the correct way up on the back and do the clasp up before spinning it around. I adjust the charm so it is at the front and the clasp is hidden at the back of my hair. I walk out of my room and down the hallway, I open the door to the sitting room to see MJ sat on a coach, talking to women who I recognise as Maria Hill.  
"Agent Hill, wha.. what are you doing here?" She turns to me as does MJ, she smiles at me.  
"Stark called me in to discuss something about your adoptive parents, it's good to see you though, I heard about Germany..." I walk over to them and join them.  
"Yeah, uh, you met the director of S.H.I.E.L.D right? You have spoken of him before..." She nods and her ponytail bounces slightly.  
"Yes, I have, Phil Coulson and his right-hand women, Melinda May..." MJ just stands to the side of us awkwardly.  
"They're my adoptive parents..." Maria just nods along.  
"Wait, did you know this already?" She, again, just nods.  
"It was my idea that they adopt you and then they decided to move to Queens to be closer to the Avengers if need be..."  
"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't they tell me?"  
"We were trying to protect you..." I turn to see both Mel and Phil in the doorway, accompanied by Tony and Pepper.   
"We moved here to New York to be closer to Maria and the Avengers so that if we ever needed them or they needed you, we'd be close enough..." Thay walked into the room, out the way of the door.  
"What about when Clint came to the apartment? You seemed so shocked, I don't understand..." I stand in front of the group of people, near the doorway.  
"He showed up, asked if you were there and when we said no he told us what had happened with Cap. He explained his plan for the school newsletter and the internship, we've known that you are Quake the whole time. We thought it would be better if we took you in so we could monitor you and your powers. You'd never met either of us so it was perfect, the rest of the team knew we were going to adopt you and they agreed that it would be a good idea..." I feel my chest begin to tighten and my breath become short. I look around the room to see everything spinning and I become light-headed, the last thing I hear is FRIDAY.  
"Boss, she's having a panic attack..." I feel someone wrap their arms around my shoulders as I fall and I smell a familiar musky scent before everything becomes just noise and darkness...

Peter's POV  
I lay on my bed, thinking about what I did to Daisy, "I shouldn't have left her the way I did... maybe I should visit the facility...". I get off of my bed, grab my phone and head into the kitchen.  
"Hey, May, I'm heading out for a bit, I'll be back in time for dinner..."  
"Alright, we might be going out, unless I can master this meatloaf recipe..." She pulls yet another burnt meatloaf from the oven and places the smoking tray on the counter. I walk out the door and into a lift. I walk down the street toward the facility, helping an elderly woman get to the nearest drug store as I go. She brought me a churro, which was really nice of her. I continued down the street, eating the churro as I go until I reach the gate to the Avengers' facility. They are moving out of the tower soon and into the facility on the edge of the city. I press the buzzer on the intercom. There is a smaller, person-sized gate on either side of a larger gate for vehicles.  
"Hello, who is this?" I have done this on multiple occasions but I still get nervous every time.  
"P...Peter Parker, I'm here to see Mr Stark and Miss Johnson..." I wait for a moment before the voice comes back.  
"You may enter, Mr Parker..." I little green light flashes next to the speaker and the gate automatically opens. I head up the open, grassy, cobbled path to the facility. It's a long walk but you see the agents training outside, the archery grounds and a little area where agents can go to calm down or clear their heads. The doors to the facility open automatically as I approach them, I walk in and head to Daisy's room, I pass the nearby training room. I open the door to see she's not there, there is still glass everywhere, her suit is a mess in the corner of the room and her bed is at a weird angle.   
"FRIDAY, where is Daisy?"  
"In the sitting room, Peter..." "why didn't I come from that way...?" I jog down there, as I get closer I hear voices come from inside the room.

"...he explained his plan for the school newsletter and the internship, we've known that you are Quake the whole time. We thought it would be better if we took you in so we could monitor you and your powers. You'd never met either of us so it was perfect, the rest of the team knew we were going to adopt you and they agreed that it would be a good idea..." I don't know whose voice that is but as I stick my head in the doorway I can see that Daisy is struggling to breathe.  
"Boss, she's having a panic attack..." She begins to fall, I lean in and wrap an arm around her shoulders to support her. She's slipping from my arms so I scoop her legs up in my other arm.  
"Parker, the hell are you doing here?" I look up to see Mr Stark, Pepper Potts, MJ, a woman I don't recognise and a couple I don't recognise.  
"I came to apologise to her, what's happened? She's going to be okay, isn't she?" I look at Tony with concern.  
"She's going to be fine, I have had a few panic attacks in my time..." Pepper starts rubbing him on his back to support him. I walk over to the couch and lay her down, brushing some of the hair from her face.  
"Mr Parker, we should probably explain what's going on..." I turn to see the women I don't recognise speaking to me, I look back at Daisy to see her chest slowly rise and fall. I notice she is still wearing the necklace I got her.  
"This is Phil Coulson and Melinda May, they are Daisy's adoptive parents and ex-S.H.I.E.L.D agents, they know about Quake. They were actually the ones who brought Daisy into S.H.I.E.L.D, to begin with..." I sit in silence for a moment.  
"No wonder she fainted..." Pepper looks to Mr Stark for a moment and she nods at him.  
"Peter, MJ, why don't you take Daisy back to her room, make her comfortable..." I look at MJ and she nods. I scoop Daisy up, bridal style and we head up to her room.  
"Must you carry her like that?" I shrug my shoulders  
"What do you expect me to do? Throw her over my shoulder like a rag doll?"  
"I don't know, your Spiderman for god's sake, you can probably figure something out..."  
"Spiderman? I... I'm not Spiderman, that... that's stupid..."  
"Cut the crap Parker, I've known for a while now, I have a lot of free time and I do a lot of research into random crap... also your ass in spandex is very distinct..." I feel myself go red in the face at this and MJ opens the door for me. I gently lay Daisy on the bed and notice just how messy the room is.  
"Hey, FRIDAY, where is the nearest dustpan and brush?"  
"Down the corridor, the first cupboard on the left..." I walk out of the room and collect a broom along with a dustpan and brush. When I return I see MJ has done a runner, leaving behind a note that reads "Sorry, Parker I would help you clear up but I can't be asked, I think you and Daisy need some alone time together anyways...". I put the note in the bin and start to sweep the floor up. I brush all glass into one corner before grabbing the dustpan and brush to sweep it all up. I throw it into the bin before moving Daisy's bed. I push against one side of it, it slowly moves but its hard work. "how the hell did Daisy move this thing?... oh right, powers..." I continue to push it until I get it back into its original place. I pick her suit up off of the floor, return it to the briefcase along with the folded up gauntlets. Thay must have fallen off when she was sleeping, I close the case and slide it under her bed. I look back on the bed to see Daisy is starting to wake up, I kneel on her bed and gently brush my fingers through her soft brown hair. She hums slightly before fluttering her eyes open.  
"P... Peter? What... what are you doing here?" She fully opens her eyes and props herself up on her elbows. She brushes her hand through her hair and rubs her eyes with one hand.  
"I came to apologise to you and see how you were. I saw what happened with the lights last night..." She turns away as if she was ashamed of it.  
"Oh... you saw that..." I put my hand on her shoulder as she starts to cry.  
"I'm sorry Peter, you didn't deserve this. I'm such a mess..." I pull her into my embrace and she cries a little into my chest, I just wrap my arms around her.  
"No, you're not a mess, you're perfect to me in every way... I don't care that you lied or hide the truth from me or whatever. I know you and I know that you'd only do such a thing to protect people..." I rest my chin on her hair and she sobs into my chest. We stay like that for a moment before she pulls away and rubs the tears from her eyes. She looks at me and smiles.  
"Thank you, for always being here for me, Spidey..." It is as if we read each other's mind's, she places her arms over my shoulders and around my neck. My hand automatically go to her waist, we look into each other's eyes and every so often we both glace down to each other's lips. We lean in and start kissing, I pull her closer to me and she shuffles on the bed, her legs wrap around my waist. She starts straddling me slightly and we continue to lean into the kiss, deeper and deeper.  
"Oh god, if you two are going to have sex at least let me leave first..." Daisy and I pull away to see MJ stood at the door to the bathroom. Daisy laughs and I feel heat begin to rise to my face.  
"I thought you left ages ago...?"  
"Nope, just didn't want to do any work, I wasn't sure you were done until I heard Daisy's voice so I decided to come out of the bathroom..." Daisy climbs off of my lap and heads for the door. She turns around at the last minute with a smirk on her face.  
"Hav fun shagging you two..." She yells down the corridor for everybody to hear.  
"THEY'RE DOING WHAT?" I look to Daisy and we burst out laughing, we hear stomping footsteps coming our way and we see Tony in the doorway with an angry look on his face.  
"Oh god..." Daisy mutters under her breathe, "my thoughts exactly..."


	13. 1/2 a month later

Daisy's POV  
After the little incident between Peter and I, Tony banned Peter from coming to visit me but he couldn't ban me or Pete from going to school... no matter how hard he tried. Tony took the ability to message people on my phone or laptop from me, it's been a harsh month without Peter or MJ. It is my first day back for over a month, there were issues in training. Nobody thought to the agents that I am fifteen and not a fully grown, fully trained adult. I passed out a couple times... due to blood loss but I am perfectly healthy now and ready for school. I decide against texting Peter to tell him I'm on the train and I think that I'll surprise him instead. I grab a blue skater dress that has a brown plated leather belt around my stomach and I throw it on. Pepper helped me decide what to wear today as it's my first day back and I want to make an impression. I checked my timetable and luckily I don't have PE today. I grab my black boots and a black cardigan and put them on. I put the sides of my hair up into a small bun at the back before putting my rebel alliance necklace on.

I put the sides of my hair up into a small bun at the back before putting my rebel alliance necklace on  
I text MJ and tell her to meet me at my locker.

🌼 Daisy 🌼  
Meet me at my locker...  
Sent 07:37  
Read 07:39

MJ 😎  
Yeah, sure...  
Read 07:40

I grab my bag and head into the sitting room to show Pepper my outfit.  
"Oh, Daisy, you look wonderful..." I twirl in the dress and grab myself a water bottle for the day.  
"Do you think Peter will like it?"   
"Of course he will and if he doesn't then he's stupid."   
"I got to go, see you later..." I wave to Pepper and walk out the main entrance but am stopped by Tony.  
"It's your first day, do not get into any fights..." I walk past him and down the steps.  
"I won't, I'll be particularly careful..."   
"... and stay away from Parker..." I turn on my heels to face him with a smirk.  
"No promises..." I continue on the path and out of the gates. I walk to the nearest train station, Peter's stop isn't for five minutes. I take my seat and wait for Peter's stop, I pull out my phone, check my hair in the reflection and my eyeshadow. Everything is perfect, I look up and see that the train is pulling into Peter's stop. The doors open and I see at the other end of the carriage Peter gets on. I stay hidden in a crowd, "I'll get off a stop before the school and walk the rest...". The train pulls into the next stop and I hop off, without being noticed. I walk down to the street and toward the school, it's an extra ten-minute walk but if I get to surprise Peter, it's totally worth it.

****************

I walk through the back gates and notice MJ sat on one of the benches, I walk up to her as she reads.  
"Hey..." I startle her with my voice.  
"Oh, hey, I didn't think you train got in for the next few minutes..."   
"I got off a stop early so Peter wouldn't see me. I want to surprise him as it's my first day back and I am wearing a dress." I twirl in the dress.  
"Very nice, Pepper help you with that?" I nod and sit beside her.  
"I managed to convince her to let me wear my boots instead of six-inch heels..."   
"C'mon, they should be here by now..." We walk into the school and to my locker, I glance across the hall to see Peter and Ned at Peter's locker, like always. Ned has a small Lego figure in his hand, probably from the Death Star. I nudge MJ's arm and she looks across the hall.  
"Go get'em, girl..." I walk across the hall, they have their backs turned to me. I run and jump on Peter's back and ruff up his already messy hair.  
"Heyoo..." Peter easily takes my weight and barely moves when I jump on him.   
"Daisy? What? What are you doing here? I thought I wasn't allowed to see you?" He seems disappointed that I'm here, I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck and he carries me down the corridor. He seems uncomfortable with me being around and I can't figure out why. I thought he'd be excited to see me for the first time in a month.  
"Stark may be able to stop you coming to the facility and stop me from leaving but he can't ban us from coming to school... " He laughs along awkwardly and Ned stands next to him sharing a glance with the both of us.  
"Mr Parker, Miss Johnson no piggy-back rides in the corridor..." Peter turns and we see Ms Simmons, I let go of Peter and he bends down so I can reach the floor. He turns to look at me and just stares for a moment.  
"You're wearing a dress?" I nod along and MJ stands at my side.  
"It- I think- you look- nice... you look nice..." I blush at his comment and we continue down the hall to chemistry. He's gone redder than me but his come seems half-hearted.  
"Hey, Peter, when are we continuing with the Death Star?"  
"Oh, how far through it are you two then?" I turn to Ned and he goes to speak but notices my necklace.  
"Is that a...?"  
"Rebel Alliance necklace, yes, yes it is..." We all laugh and head for chemistry together. As we walk down the hall I see a couple of poster on the walls. One for the decathlon on the fourteenth of October and the other is for the Homecoming dance.

Peter's POV  
"What is a catalyst?" Mrs Stevenson babbled on about catalyst and other chemical stuff, I zoned out, thinking about Daisy, she looked incredible in a dress. I don't know why she doesn't wear one more often, I can see her out the corner of my eye, on the same row as me just a seat over from. MJ sits in between us and reads her book under the table, it's not like any of the teachers care, she's the smartest girl in the school. I lean forward on the table slightly to get a better look at Daisy, I glance at her and she sees this. I see her blush and look down at her hands for a moment. She seems angry at me for some reason.  
"Get a room, you two..." We both snapped our heads to MJ who's just rolling her eyes at us.  
"Mr Parker, Miss Johnson, MJ..." Our heads look at Mrs Stevenson to see she looks angry at us. We all apologise and continue our work. 

********************************

"Tomorrow, we shall be continuing with how to calculate the loci..."  
When the bell for the end of the lesson finally goes, Daisy is the first out the door, accompanied by MJ. Ned walks over to me.  
"What's up with her?" We walk out the door and into the canteen for lunch.  
"I haven't got a clue..." We take our seats, Daisy and MJ sit at the end of the row, as far away from us as they can get.  
"Ned, did I say or do something this morning to offend Daisy? Because I can't think of a single thing..." Ned ponders over this for a moment.  
"No, I can't think of anything either..." I look down the row at them to see they have a happy conversation. MJ has five books on the table and a cup of coffee, Daisy stands and leaves the table.  
"Hey, MJ, where's she going?" MJ looks away from her books for a brief second.  
"She is signing up to the decathlon team for next week or whenever it is..."  
"Oh..." 

Daisy's POV (Earlier in chemistry class)  
"MJ, was it just me being stupid or did Peter seem disappointed that I was back?" She looks away from her chemistry work with sympathetic eyes.  
"No, I picked up on that as well, it's been half a month, I've been to see you but I was excited to see you back in school..." I can see it on her face that she is hiding something from me.  
"What? What is it? What are you hiding from me?" She sighs deeply before taking a deep breath.  
"I didn't want to say anything but he has had his eye on Liz Allen over the past half a month. She's a senior, she's the one planning the stupid dance, I'm sorry Daisy..." I sit in silence for the rest of the lesson, I can feel Peter's gaze on me but try to ignore it, Peter leans over the table to get a better look at me. I feel anger as well as heat rise to my cheeks and look down at my hands.  
"Get a room, you two..." We both snapped our heads to MJ who's just rolling her eyes at us.  
"Mr Parker, Miss Johnson, MJ..." Our heads look at Mrs Stevenson to see she looks angry at us. We all apologise and continue our work.

********************************

"What did you get for question four...?" I look to MJ to see if she has the same answer as I do, I could never grasp loci.  
"The same as you..."  
"Miss Johnson, may I have a word with you please?" I look up to see Miss Simmons crouching down by the edge of the table.  
"I want to talk to you about the academic decathlon, MJ is going as are a handful of other students, both older and in your grade. You are a very bright student and I hope you come with us, you can sign up at lunch at student reception..." She leaves a small leaflet on the table, the decathlon is only a week and a half away.  
"I think I will go sign up for it at lunch..."  
"Good for you, now what's the answer to the next question...?"

********************************

"Hey, I'm going to go sign up for the decathlon team, I'll be right back..." She nods, I grab my bag and leave. I look back just before leaving the canteen to see Peter talking MJ and judging by it, MJ isn't taking any crap. I walk to the student reception and see a woman in her mid-forties sat behind the desk.  
"How may I help you?" She says flatly, she seems bored out of her mind and to be honest I don't blame her, I would be too.  
"I was told that this is where I am meant to come to sign up for the academic decathlon..." I show her the leaflet, she leans back and grabs a clipboard with names on.  
"Put your name on here and bring this permission slip back in tomorrow..." She places the permission letter on the desk in front of me, I nod and write my name down.  
"Are you signing up for the decathlon?" I look over my shoulder to see a dark skinned girl with dark brown curly hair, sort of like mine. She was very pretty and looked younger than me.  
"Uh, yeah, Miss Simmons thought it would be a good idea... I'm Daisy, Daisy Johnson by the way..." I put the pen down and put my hand out for her to shake it, she smiles and takes my hand.  
"I'm the team leader, the names Liz, Liz Allen..." I feel my breath hitch in my throat at the sound of her name, she is the one Peter has his eye on. I don't blame him, she is stunning but it hurts that he forgot me in the space of not even a month. I keep my cool and I think back to my training, my smile only gets bigger.  
"It's nice to meet you, Liz..."  
"Hey, Liz, we need your help..." She turns to the girl with pale blonde hair with a black hairband in it.  
"Yeah, I'll be right there Gwen," She turns back to me with an apologetic look.  
"I got to go, I'm planning homecoming and decorating it as well, only a week and a half away..." I smile at her she walks away.   
"See you, Daisy..."  
"Bye..." I fill out the rest of the sign-up sheet and grab the permission slip before heading back to the canteen to speak with MJ. I walk to the canteen to see Peter and Ned have left, thank god.  
"Hey, I just met Liz, she seems really nice..." MJ looks away from whichever one of her books she was reading and gives me a look.  
"Okay, so I'm slightly jealous of her..."   
"That's complete bull and you know it..." I sign and rest my head on the table.  
"Okay, so I'm super jealous..."  
"I don't blame you, she is super pretty and I hear she has straight As in like all her subjects. She always looks incredible in whatever she wears..." MJ clears her throat awkwardly and goes back to her book, her face becomes tomato red, she avoids eye contact with me. 

********************************

"Welcome back Miss Johnson..."  
"Hey, FRIDAY, where's Pepper?" I walk into the lift and click the number three, the lift doors ding and close.  
"They are in the main sitting area, Miss, as are your adoptive parents..." "why are Mel and Phil here? am I finally going home?", the doors ding and open, I walk through the hallway and into the sitting room.  
"Hey, Mel, Phil, what are you doing here?" Everybody turns to look at me, everyone has a smile plastered on the face.  
"There you are, how was your first day back?" Pepper stands and walks over to me.  
"Yeah, it was good, well, I mean the social interaction was good but the other parts weren't..." I grab my water bottle and take a sip.  
"Good news, you're going home, you can go pack up your stuff and go back to your apartment..."  
"Oh, cool, I'll go pack my stuff..." I grab my bag, which, is now full of heavy books from chemistry to English. I walk into my room, leaving my door open behind me. I take a look at the view and just stand there for a moment taking it in, "how could Peter do this? after everything he and I have been through, just forget me after half a month..." I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear my door close, I turn to see Pepper leaning against the door.  
"C'mon, out with it, what really happened at school today?" She walks over to me, her heels clicking on the floor as she goes.  
"I decided not to text Peter that I'm back in school, I wanted to surprise him. I texted MJ and we met up at school and went in together. I saw Peter from across the hall and decided to jump on his back as a way of surprising him, but..." I let my sentence trail off and look back out the window.  
"But...?"  
"But, he seemed disappointed by me being there, he wasn't surprised like I hoped he would be. He seemed awkward around me like he didn't want me to be there. Then later on, in chemistry, I found something out..." My gaze drops from the view to my feet.  
"Oh god, what'd Peter do?"   
"To put it simply, he, ugh, forgot about me..." Pepper rubs my shoulder as I regain myself.  
"He likes one of the other girls in school, Liz Allen, I don't blame him, she's pretty and smart but we had so much together, you know? And he just forgot all that, in half a month it's like we are strangers..." I feel a tear roll down my cheek, luckily it's on the other side of my face, out of Pepper's view. She pulls me into a hug and I silently cry on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, hun, he doesn't deserve you if he treats you like that..." I smile into her shoulder and we just stay like that for a moment.  
"Thanks, Pepper..."  
"WHAT HAS PARKER DONE NOW?" We look to the doorway to see a very angry Tony.  
"He, ugh, forgot about me, he likes someone else now but after everything he and I have been through... he seemed disappointed by me being there today, awkward by my presence..."  
"Oooh, I'ma kill that boy, first of all, he kisses you and then he ditches you and then you make out and then you almost shag, good god, Pepper I'm buying that boy a lead...." He walks off down the hall with his phone out, probably looking for a good dog lead on Amazon.   
"Tony, no, you cannot buy a lead for Parker, he'll have you done for human rights... Tony? Tony, are listening to me?" Pepper chases after him, leaving me by myself in my room. I pack up all my belongings, well, I mean most of them were Tony's.

******************************** 

"Welcome home Daisy, go and unpack your stuff in your room..." I close the door behind me and head straight into my room with my bag. I throw it down on the bed and start to sort out the clean clothes from the dirty. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and pull it out.

🕸 Peter 🕷  
Hey, did I do something today to offend you?  
Read 16:57

"well, yeah kinda..."

🌼 Daisy 🌼   
No, I just wasn't in a very good mood, I had a fight with Tony right before leaving so, it wasn't your fault...  
Sent 16:59  
Read 17:00

🕸 Peter 🕷  
Are you going out tonight? Do you want to meet up and do our thing?  
Read 17:01

🌼 Daisy 🌼   
Yeah, usual rooftop? Nine o'clock?  
Sent 17:01  
Read 17:02

🕸 Peter 🕷  
Sounds good, see you then  
Read 17:03

🌼 Daisy 🌼   
Yeah, see you then...  
Sent 17:03  
Read 17:03

I flop onto my bed and think for a moment, "should I ask him about Liz? Or do I just act like nothing ever happened and wait for him to say something?" 

🌼 Daisy 🌼   
Hey, MJ, Peter and I are going out tonight and I don't know if I should say anything to him about today?  
Sent 17:05  
Read 17:06

MJ 😎  
When you say 'going out', do you mean a date? Or your super-thingy?  
Read 17:06

🌼 Daisy 🌼   
I wish it were a date but it's our super-thingy, do I bring up about today or leave it?  
Sent 17:06  
Read 17:07

MJ 😎  
Personally, I would confront him about it but I'm just a stone cold bitch so, don't do that. Wait it out, see what he says, if he asks you about the decathlon just casually say you met her and see how he reacts.  
Read 17:08

🌼 Daisy 🌼   
Thanks, MJ, you always know what to say to help someone   
Sent 17:09  
Read 17:10

******************************** 

"Hey, Tremors..." I turn round to see Peter walking toward me, he casually takes his mask off and he looks as good as ever.  
"So, I heard you signed up for the decathlon, I was thinking of signing up myself..."  
"You should, you're one of the smartest people I know, Miss Simmons told me about it today and I decided to sign up it too. Actually, that's reminded me, I need to get Mel and Phil to sign the permission slip. I met the leader of the team, Liz Allen, she seems nice..." Out the corner of my eye, I see Peter blush slightly blush at the mention of her name.  
"Yeah... yeah, she, ugh, does look nice... I mean- seem, seem nice..." I feel my phone buzz in my utility belt, it has only one usable pouch, Tony designed it so if I got in trouble I'd always have my phone on me.

💖 Mel 💖  
Where the hell are you?   
Read 08:09

"Oh, shit..." Peter looks at me with concern.  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
"I forgot to tell Mel and Phil that I was coming out here tonight, god she's going to kill me..."

🌼 Daisy 🌼   
I'm out with Spiderman, I meant to tell you but I forgot to, sorry...  
Sent 08:11  
Read 08:12

💖 Mel 💖  
Come home. NOW...  
Read 08:12

"Well, Peter, it was nice knowing you but Mel is going to kill me, see ya tomorrow... hopefully" I smile and wave to him and he just smiles back at me before I jump off of the roof and head home, "Mel is going to kill me..."


	14. You're the...?

Peter's POV

Peter  
Hey, Happy just checking in. I'm out of school at 2:45 PM  
Sent 08:08

Ready for my next mission!  
Sent 08:08

It's Peter BTW  
Sent 08:08

Parker   
Sent 08:08

I scroll through the messages that I have sent to Happy over the past two months, no reply at all from him. I replace my phone back in my pocket and hop off the train as the doors open to my station. I look around for Daisy but can't seem to find her, she did mention last night that she came out and didn't tell Mel. I walk through the sports grounds, "why are people out playing sports this early?". As I walk up the steps to the entrance, Flash tries to run me over, I manage to dodge his car, just.  
"What's up Penis-Parker...?" I roll my eyes as he continues to drive to the car park and surrounding students laugh. The TVs play the usual terrible 'chat show'.  
"Rise and shine, Midtown Science and Technology..." Betty Brant dibbles on as per the usual.  
"Students don't forget about your Homecoming tickets. Do you have a date for Homecoming?" Betty just looks awkwardly into the camera for a moment.  
"Thanks, Jason, but I already have a date..." "shut down..."   
"Okay." The camera zooms in on his awkward facial expression and he just sits there in stunned silence. The green screen background loses the picture it was showing and becomes vibrant green for a moment before going back to the original picture. I push my way through the crowd and to my locker, I open it up. I throw in a book or two and my jacket.  
"Join me and we'll continue to build my Lego Death Star..." I look over my right shoulder to see Emperor Palpatine with electricity coming out of his hands, or at least the Lego version of him.  
"How many pieces does that have?" I look over my left shoulder and see Daisy eating a yogourt pot.  
"Hey, Daisy..."  
"Hey, Pete, Ned..."  
"So lame..." We all collectively roll our eyes as the cheerleaders go by.   
"Three thousand, eight hundred and three..."  
"That's awesome..."   
"Hey, I didn't see you on the train this morning, how come?"  
"I overslept after having a heated argument with Mel last night." I sigh seeing that she is tired and clearly wants to go home.   
"She's taken my laptop away from me along with a few other bits of tech, it's only for one night though..." I know what she means when she says "other bits of tech".  
"Anyway, you were discussing the Lego Death Star model?" Daisy looks to Ned and we walk down the hall to our first class.  
"Oh, yeah, do you want to come over and build it tonight?" I sigh.  
"I can't I got the Stark Internship-"  
"Mhmh, the Stark Internship..."  
"Exactly..." I scratch the back of my head, none of us can meet each other's gaze.  
"Always got that Stark Internship."  
"Yeah, well, hopefully, it will lead to a good job with him."  
"That would be so sweet...  
"I know..." I look back over at Daisy to see she is eating her yoghurt pot in silence.  
"He'd be all like, good job on those spreadsheets, Peter, here's a gold coin..." I look at him with complete befuddlement.   
"I don't how jobs work..."  
"Clearly..." We both turn to Daisy as she finishes her yoghurt off. We continue to walk down the hall but I come to a stop when I see Liz, she flicks her hair over her shoulder and smiles at me. I drown out Ned as he says something about doing part of the Death Star at his place and just watch as she walks past the trophy case.  
"That'd be great..." The bell goes and Daisy drags me to class.

****************

"Peter? You still with us?" I pause the video of myself as Spiderman, close my laptop and look at the board.  
"Mass cancels out so it's just gravity times Sine..." I fiddle with my pen as I say this in a hope I got the right answer.  
"Right. See Flash, being the fastest isn't always the best, especially when you are wrong." A few students begin to laugh and Flash turns to me.  
"You're dead..."   
"Fat chance, you're not going near him..." I look past Flash to see Daisy has turned around to face him, he justs rolls his eyes at her before turning back to the front. I turn to look at the clock on the back wall to see it's only twenty minutes to twelve, "three hours, that's all you have to last, three more hours...".

**************** 

Daisy's POV  
"How many pieces does that have?" Peter looks over his left shoulder and to see me eating a yoghurt pot.  
"Hey, Daisy..."  
"Hey, Pete, Ned..."  
"So lame..." We all collectively roll our eyes as the cheerleaders go by.   
"Three thousand, eight hundred and three..."  
"That's awesome..." I look at the figure of Emperor Palpatine in Ned's hand.  
"Hey, I didn't see you on the train this morning, how come?"  
"I overslept after having a heated argument with Mel last night." Peter knows what I am on about when I say this as he was there last night when I got the text.   
"She's taken my laptop away from me along with a few other bits of tech, it's only for one night though..." He should catch on with what I am saying.  
"Anyway, you were discussing the Lego Death Star model?" I look to Ned and we walk down the hall to our first class.  
"Oh, yeah, do you want to come over and build it tonight?" Peter sighs and I roll my eyes, knowing what is coming next.  
"I can't I got the Stark Internship-"  
"Mhmh, the Stark Internship..."  
"Exactly..." He scratches the back of his head, none of us can meet each other's gaze.  
"Always got that Stark Internship."  
"Yeah, well, hopefully, it will lead to a good job with him."  
"That would be so sweet...  
"I know..." Peter looks back over at me to see that I am eating my yoghurt pot in silence.  
"He'd be all like, good job on those spreadsheets, Peter, here's a gold coin..." I look at him with complete befuddlement.   
"I don't how jobs work..."  
"Clearly..." they both turn to me as I finish my yoghurt off. We continue to walk down the hall but come to a stop when Peter sees Liz, she flicks her hair over her shoulder and smiles at him. He is clearly drowning out Ned as he says something about doing part of the Death Star at his place and just watches as she walks past the trophy case. I feel a little bit of jealousy begin to bubble inside of me toward her but brush it off.  
"Hey, Daisy, you want to join us?" I nod and take a step so I can throw my, now, empty yoghurt pot into a bin.  
"Yeah, if you two don't mind, where are we going to build it then?" Ned turns to Peter.  
"Your place, Peter?"  
"That'd be great..." The bell goes and I drag him to class.

****************

"Peter? You still with us?" Peter closes his laptop and looks at the board.  
"Mass cancels out so it's just gravity times Sine..." He fiddles with my pen as he says this.  
"Right. See Flash, being the fastest isn't always the best, especially when you are wrong." A few students begin to laugh and Flash turns to him.  
"You're dead..."   
"Fat chance, you're not going near him..." I look Flash dead in the eyes as I say this, he justs rolls his eyes at me before turning back to the front.

****************

"Today, we are going to be talking about Danish physis..." I look to Peter, as he sits next to me, to see him lift up the corner the corner of his book. The page reads "Web Fluid, Version three point zero one. He has the draw next to him open and starts to pour chemicals into a beaker. I lean over and see that the chemicals have reacted together and caused web fluid to be formed. He pulls the stirrer out of the beaker and I see it's covered with webbing, he drops it back in and slams the drawer shut.

****************

"Hey, Daisy, could you hold the ladder for me whilst I put the Homecoming dance banner up?" I turn to see Liz Allen talking to me.  
"Yeah, of course..." She takes a step up on the ladder whilst I hold the legs of it to make sure she doesn't fall. I look around the canteen and my eyes fall on Peter and Ned as they stare at Liz. I roll my eyes at how pervy they are being and pull out my phone, I tap into Peter's phone's mic so I can hear what they are saying.   
"Did Liz get a new top?" I shake my head at Peter slightly but he's too busy staring at her to notice me.  
"You've seen that before, just never with that skirt..." "this couldn't get any worse..."   
"Hey, Liz, that's looking really good..." She waves to a couple girls as they go by and I act as if I'm on the phone with someone.  
"We should probably stop staring before it gets creepy though..." I look over to them and see that they are still staring at her.  
"Too late, you guys are losers..." I look to see MJ sat at the end of the table, reading with a cup of coffee as per the norm. I laugh and hang up before letting Liz come down from the ladder. I walk over to the three of them, who are in mid-conversation.  
"...why do you sit with us?" MJ flicks her hair as she turns to them.  
"Because I only have one friend and I have no clue as to where she is..."   
"I'm here, I'm here, I had to help Liz put the Homecoming dance sign up..." I throw my hands up in defence as I take a seat.  
"I was also up in the library for homework so I'm never going to eat my lunch in the space of a minute but I can try..." I stuff my face with an apple and a chocolate bar. The bell goes just as I finish it and we all stand for our next class, which, just happens to be practice for the decathlon. With Liz. Great.

**************** 

"Let's move to the next question, what is the heaviest naturally occurring element?" I sit at a table with Ned next to me whilst Cindy Moon and Abraham Brown are on a separate table a few feet away. Ned leans and dings his bell.  
"Hydrogen is the lightest... that's not the question, yeah, okay..." I pat his back as he looks at the floor. I see Cindy flicking through a book looking for the answer whilst Abraham dings his bell.  
"Uranium."  
"That is correct, thank you, Abraham." I see out the corner of my eye that Abraham looks extremely proud of himself.  
"Please open your books to page ten..." I look over at Peter to see him talking with Mr whatever his name is.  
"Peter, this is nationals, is there no way you can take one weekend off?"  
"I can't go to Washington because if Mr Stark needs me then, I have to make sure that I am here." Flash pipes up at this point.  
"You've never even been in the same room as Tony Stark..." Cindy closes her book and looks to Peter with concern.  
"Wait, what is happening?"  
"Peter's not going to Washington..."  
"No, no, no, no, no-" Abraham dings his bell.  
"Why not?" Liz turns to Peter with sadness on her face.  
"Really? Right before nationals?"  
"He already quit marching band and robotics lab..." Everybody turns their heads in complete surprise to MJ who is sat on the left-hand side of the stage reading a book.  
"I'm not obsessed with him, just very observant." Liz turns to Flash who has he feet up on another chair whilst flicking through a magazine.  
"Oof, I don't know, I gotta check my calendar first, I got a hot date with Quake coming up..." I cringe at this as does MJ and Peter.  
"Fat chance..." I mutter under my breath. Somebody dings their bell and Abraham speaks up.  
"That is false."  
"What'd I tell you about using the bell for comedic purposes?" Peter looks at the clock and I don't blame him, I want to run out the doors so badly.

**************** 

Peter's POV  
I tap my fingertips against my desk and my foot on the floor, eager to get out of here and become Spiderman. Neither, Daisy nor Ned are in my class so I can get out of here no questions asked. When the bell does finally go, I'm up and straight out the door before the teacher can say anything. I push the doors to the main gates open and skip three steps at a time as I go down them. I check to make sure that nobody is around to see me jump the gate. Nope, nobody, I raise my arms as I jump to keep myself steady and perfect the landing on the other side. I run straight into the city, to Mr Delmore's Deli.  
"What's up, Mr Delmore?" I grab a couple bags of sweets from the shelf.  
"Hey, Mr Parker, number five right?" He knows the order I get every time. I look at the sandwich maker and gesture to what I would like.  
"Yeah and uh, with pickles and could you smush it down real flat, thanks." I look back to Mr Delmore who is leaning over the counter.  
"You got it, boss..." He walks to the sandwich station and begins to make my sandwich.  
"How's your Aunt?"  
"Yeah, she's alright..." I look at some of the stuff surrounding the till, just the usual crap they try and sell before the expiry date. Mr Delmore turns the guy making my sandwich.  
"Ella Es Una Mujer Italiana muy Caliente..." ("She's a very hot Italian woman...") "I speak Spanish you jerk..."  
"Como Esta tu hija, eh?" ("How's your daughter, eh?") He just looks at me, completely stunned whilst I smirk and his co-worker just laughs at us.  
"Ten-dollars..." I stand there speechless for a moment.  
"It's five dollars." I gesture to the sign above the counter.  
"For that comment, it's ten."  
"Hey, c'mon, I'm joking, I'm joking." I pull my wallet out from my back pocket to get the money out to pay.  
"Anyway, I've got my eye on someone else, here's five dollars..." I give him the money and he just rolls his eyes at me, I walk over to his cat, Murff.  
"What's up, Murff?" I scratch the top of his head and his belly before walking back to Mr Delmore.  
"How's school?" I pick up my sweets.  
"Oh, you know, boring, I got better things to do..." He takes his arms off of the counter.  
"Stay in school, kid, stay in school, otherwise you're going to end up like me..." He gestures all around the store.  
"This is great." I look around the store for a moment whilst Mr Delmore places my sandwich on the table.  
"Best sandwiches in Queens..." I nod along and he hands my sandwich over to me, I run out the door, into the streets of Queens. I put my hand up as a way of saying thanks when I run in front of cars as I cross the street. I get into my usual alleyway and start to take my clothes off. I strip down to my underwear and pull the suit over my body, I pack my clothes into my bag and web it to the side of a rubbish bin. The suit is too baggy for me to be able to wear so I pat the centre spider and the suit shrinks to my body size. The lens comes on, different systems flash before my eyes as they all startup, including my web shooters. The lens adjusts themselves and I hop on the nearest rooftop, sandwich in hand.  
"Finally..." I spot someone cutting a bike lock with a pair of bolt cutters and riding away on the bike. I hop down in front of a store call Rainbow and hold a web, ready to catch the crook. He continues to ride toward me until he sees me and stops.  
"Hey, could you hold this for a second?" I place the web on his chest and shot another to make sure it stays, he's pulled into the air and drops the bike.   
"Hey, is this anybody's bike?" I hold it up for people to see but nobody gives me an answer. I turn to some of the people stood around watching.   
"Hey, does anybody have a pen? Do you have a pen?" One person nods and gives me a pen, I write a little note that reads 'IS THIS YOUR BIKE? IF NOT, DON'T STEAL IT - SPIDERMAN'.

Daisy's POV  
"Hey, Ned..." I say as I walk past him.  
"Oh, hey, Daisy, you haven't seen Peter, have you?" I stop and walk back to him.  
"Uh, no, not since decathlon practice, why?"  
"Oh, it's just, we always meet here after school but I'm sure he's fine." I nod my head and walk to my locker, Ned in pursuit.  
"Peter can handle himself, I'll meet you at May's place in two hours time?" Ned nods and turns to walk away.  
"See ya in two hours Daisy."  
"Bye, Ned." I open my locker door, swap my Maths book with my English book and check to see if any other books need to be swapped. I close my locker door and begin to walk down the corridor to the doors, I walk across the sports field and up the steps to the station. I patiently wait for my train and when it does finally arrive I straight on board with my butt in a seat. 

******************

"Hey, guys, I'm back..." I close the door gently behind me as I walk into the kitchen.  
"Hey, Dee, how was school?" I see the two of them preparing dinner.  
"It was, well, dull. We had practice for the decathlon, that was fun." I drop my bag down by my door and head back into the kitchen before taking a seat at the table.   
"You know you can't go out tonight, doing your thing..." I groan.  
"Yes, yes, yes, I know, I know..." Mel turns to me with an angry look on her face.  
"Drop the attitude young lady, you aren't going any were unless it school..."  
"I made plans for tonight though, I was going to go to Peter's place and help him build a Lego set." Mel shakes her head at me.  
"Absolutely not, not with that kind of attitude you're not." I put my head down on the table and groan.   
"Mel, it's just one night, just let her go hang out with this Peter person. If he hurts her I'll hurt him, simple."  
"You have got to be kidding me, Phil, she has an attitude problem and you're just going to let her go without punishing her?" The argument continues, I stand and slip away to grab my bag before slipping out the door. I skip my way down the stairs and push the doors at the bottom open without a care in the world. I push my way out onto the streets and head toward Peter's place. I put my earphones in and clicks play on Shawn Mendes, I walk past the little coffee shop that Peter and I had hot chocolate in. I smile as I walk by it but continue to the Parker's residence. My music stops and I pull my phone from my pocket and see Mel is trying to call me, I cut her off and put my phone in aeroplane mode so they can't reach me. My music continues and I walk to the beat. It doesn't take me long to get to their apartment building, I skip into a lift and press the floor number. I pull my earphones out and stuff them in my bag, the doors ding open and I walk out. I huff and knock on the door, there's a little commotion from inside before Aunt May swings the door open.  
"Oh, hello Daisy."  
"Is Peter here? I know I'm early but there was an argument and I just- I didn't want to be there..." I rub my eyes and May looks at me sympathetically.  
"C'mon on in, Peter should be home soon, what'd you mean you're early?" I turn to her with a look of surprise.  
"Oh, did Peter not tell you?" She sakes her head and walks back over to the oven, cooking dinner I guess.  
"Ned and I are coming over to continue the Lego Death Star model, I thought he said he'd text you to tell you, maybe not." She shrugs her shoulders.  
"It's okay, you are always welcome here, now, what happened at home?" She sits me down at the table and I tell her everything, almost everything.  
"I stupidly snuck out one night, thinking I wouldn't get caught, but I did. That's when it started, I got home after being out for like an hour, two hours, three tops and Mel was mad at me. She started yelling and I was yelling, we were both crying, Phil had been called back to work at this point. She left my room, taking my laptop with her, I wept into my pillow for most of the night. Then, this morning, we didn't even look at each other in the eye, I overslept slightly so I was almost late for school today. Then this afternoon when I got home, it all blew up again and Phil and Mel started at each other so I left. I came here thinking Peter would be here but- I should go, you don't want to hear my sob story." I get up to leave but May grabs my arm and pulls me back.  
"Oh, no, no, no, you are not going anywhere until Peter gets back. I'll make hot chocolates, you just sit there."

*****************

"Hey, May, is Peter in?" I look at the doorway to see Ned with the Death Star in his hands and his bag on his back.  
"No, Peter hasn't come home yet, you two can go into his room and wait for him though, I need to finish this meatloaf recipe."   
"Hey, Daisy." I grab my bag and we walk toward Peter's bedroom door.  
"Hey, Ned." I open his bedroom door to see a bunk bed.  
"Where'd he get the bunk bed from?" I turn to Ned and he just shrugs.  
"Mr Stark, I think."   
"Sounds about right..." I mutter.  
"What?" I look at Ned and shake my head. I climb up onto the top bunk, pushing some of the boxes out the way so I can rest my back against his wall. I rest my head on the rough wall, it is quite comforting.  
"So, where do you think Peter is?" I sigh, knowing exactly where.  
"Probably at that internship thingy..." Ned nods his head and sits on the bottom bed, I close my eyes for what feels like a second. I reopen them when I hear his window open, I turn my head and watch as Peter climbs in through the window, on the ceiling. He takes his mask off and throws it on his desk before shooting a web on the door and pulling it so it is partially closed. I facepalm, knowing that Ned will completely fangirl. He lands on the floor with a gentle thud, closes his door and turns around. He freezes when he sees Ned, Ned, in return, drops the Death Star. Ned stands, in complete shock and I just sit on the top bunk rubbing my forehead.  
"What was that?" Peter turns to address May's voice.  
"It-was- it's nothing..."   
"You're the...? You're the Spiderman from Youtube..." "here we go..."


	15. I don't have time for ATM robberies...

Peter's POV  
"Hey, does anybody have a pen? Do you have a pen?" One person nods and gives me a pen, I write a little note that reads 'IS THIS YOUR BIKE? IF NOT, DON'T STEAL IT - SPIDERMAN'. I swing back to the rooftops, passing a train station as I go, people wave.  
"Everybody good?" I see a train headed my way and decide to take advantage of the free transport. I swing, gently land and take a seat on the top, front end of the train, keeping my legs out the way of the driver's view. I pass a high rise building and swing onto it, watching as cars and people go by, always on the lookout for crime.  
"Hey, you're that Spider-guy from Youtube?" I look down to see a hot dog vendor with one man buying a hot dog and another serving them.  
"Call me Spiderman!" He nods, completely in awe.  
"Ok, Spiderman, do a flip!" I do a backflip and land it perfectly.  
"Yeah!" 

***************  
"So, if you take a right on Fifth Street and then another right, you should get there." I turn back to the Dominican lady and she nods along with what I said.  
"I have to buy you something as a thank you." I shake my head.  
"Oh no, it's ok, just doing my job, ma'am." She shakes her head in return.  
"No, no, I will buy you a churro." Before I can stop her she is already buying one from the nearest place.  
"Here you go, thank you Spiderman, you make the city a better place every day."  
"Ah, you are too kind." I wave to her as she walks away, I shoot a web onto a building and swing onto it. I swing onto the top of a set of buildings, two of which have water towers, I connect a web between the two and work on my balance. I look down to a garage between two sets of apartments to see somebody with a car lock breaker. I swing down and land on top of the car.  
"Hey, buddy." I shoot a web onto his face and slam it against the car, setting the alarms off, I web their hand to the car.  
"Shouldn't steal cars, it's bad." I flip off of the car and land in front of the garage.  
"It's my car, dumbass."   
"Hey, shut that off." I look up to see an elderly lady yell at me through her window. Soon everybody is yelling at me through their windows, I spin in a circle, trying to address everybody at once.  
"How was I supposed to know it's his car?-"

******************

"You have reached the voicemail box of, Happy Hogan."  
"Hey, Happy, here's my report for tonight, I stopped a grand theft bicycle, couldn't find the owner, so, I just left a note." I eat my churro as I think about the events of today.  
"I helped this lost old Dominican lady, she was really nice and bought me a churro. It's just- I feel like I could be doing more, you know, I'm just wondering when our next real mission is gonna be. Yeah, just call me back, it's Peter. Parker." I hang up and place my phone next to me.  
"Why would I tell him about the churro?" I look down at the web shooter on my right wrist to see it lighting up red through my lenses. I click the button at the bottom of the shooter and the cartilage comes flying out into the air.   
"Hey-no-" I catch it just in time, I put it into its place on my belt and take out a fresh one.  
"Hey, c'mon." I look across the street to the bank opposite the deli shop.  
"I can't wait to see this." I see they are cutting through ATMs and taking the cash from inside. I silently walk in the door and close it silently behind me, I lean against the doorway and see they are wearing Avengers masks.  
"S'up guys? Forget your pin number?" They turn to me in shock.  
"Woah, you're the Avengers! What are you guys doing here?" They pull up their shotguns, I shot a web onto 'Iron Man's' and yank across so it hits him and 'Thor' in the face. As 'Thor' stands up I grab his elbow and propel him into 'Hulk'.  
"Thor, Hulk, good to finally meet you guys." 'Thor' turns to face me but I'm already on the ceiling, I stick my foot to his chest and slam him into a billboard behind me.  
"I thought you'd be more handsome in person." I turn to face the others, 'Iron Man' tries to punch me in the face repeatedly but I dodge them all.

"Iron Man! Dude, what are you doing robbing a bank? You're a billionaire." I punch him away from me and he hits 'Hulk'. 'Captain America' picks up his weapon, thing, and I jump at him, only to be stopped mid-air by whatever he is using. It's releasing some weird blue energy that stops me from moving.  
"THis Is sO WieRD..." He slams me into the floor and ceiling repeatedly before sending me back and into 'Hulk', 'Thor' and the billboard, "that's gonna bruise".  
"Woah, what is that thing?" He uses it again to pick me up and slam me into things.  
"I'm starting - to think - that - you're not- the real - Avengers!" I use my hand at the last second to grip to the floor. I shoot a web onto a leaflet display and make it fall onto 'Captain America'.  
"Alright guys, let's wrap this up it's a school night." 'Iron Man' picks up the floating device but I web it to the window so he can't use it. I land on the window above him and pull his mask off of his face.  
"So, how did jerks like you, get tech like this?" I hear a high pitch scream and look at 'Hulk', he's holding, what looks like, a laser.  
"No, wait, wait, wait-" He loses control and it cuts through the concrete in the bank and into Mr Delmore's deli across the street, the deli is on fire.  
"Mr Delmore." I run across the street, jump over the rubble and into the deli.  
"Hey, Mr Delmore, are you in here? Is anybody in here?" I spot him on the floor behind the counter, I jump over and help him to stand. The laser beam cut through the walls, leaving a hole in one of them that I use to get Mr Delmore and Meffs out. I look back across the street to see the criminals got away with some of the money.  
"Aw, C'mon..." I hand Meffs back to Mr Delmore before swinging onto a rooftop nearby. I pull out my phone and dial Happy's number, to my surprise he actually picks up.  
"Yeah."  
"Happy, the craziest thing just happened to me. These guys were robbing an ATM with these high-tech weapons-"  
"Take a breath, okay? I don't have time for ATM robberies, or the thoughtful notes you leave behind. I have moving day to worry about. Everything has to be outta here by next week."  
"Wait, wait, you're moving? Who's moving?"  
"Don't you watch the news? Tony sold the tower and we are moving upstate, where hopefully the cell service is much worse." I walk across the buildings and toward the alleyway with my stuff in it.  
"What about me?"  
"What about you?"  
"I don't know, what if Mr Stark needs me? What if something big goes down? Look, can I please just talk to Mr Stark?"  
"Just stay away from anything too dangerous. I'm responsible for making sure that you are responsible, okay?" I jump down into the alleyway, taking my mask off as I go.  
"I am responsible - crap..." I look to the dumpster to see my bag is no longer there.  
"... my backpack is gone-"  
"That doesn't sound responsible."  
"I'll call you back."  
"Feel, free not to." I walk away from where my bag was, putting my mask back on and my phone in its pouch. I swing back to my apartment building and climb up the side of it, avoiding as many windows as I can. I get to my window and open the top half of it, I watch as May walks past the doorway, "probably cooking something". I climb onto the ceiling, take off my mask and throw it on my desk, I get close enough to my door so I shoot a web onto it, pull it so it's not fully closed before jumping down. I land with a gentle thud on the floor, I close the door properly and turn around. I freeze when I see Ned, Ned, in return, drops the Death Star. Ned stands, in complete shock.  
"What was that?" I turn and address May's voice.  
"It-was- it's nothing..."   
"You're the...? You're the Spiderman from Youtube..." I hit the centre of my chest and the suit expands before falling to the floor, leaving me in my boxers.  
"I'm not." Ned points to the ceiling.  
"You were on the ceiling." A wave of panic washes over me as I realise that if Ned knows everybody will know before the day is out.  
"No, I wasn't, Ned, what are you doing in my room?"  
"You said you'd help him finish the Death Star, remember?" I look to the top bunk and see Daisy sat up there, I instinctively cover my chest.  
"Aww, is little Pete worried about a girl seeing his man boobs? I've seen it before anyway." I nod my head and uncover my chest.   
"May let the two of us in."  
"You can't just bust into my room." I back away from the door as May opens it so I am facing her. She laughs as she walks in, I feel embarrassment wash over me as she walks in.  
"That Turkey meatloaf recipe is a disaster." She takes the clip out of her hair so her hair is draped over her shoulders.  
"Let's go to dinner, Thai, Ned, Daisy, you want Thai?"  
"No, Ned's got a thing, Daisy?"  
"Yes, I have a thing to do," Ned says, in an unconvincing way.  
"Yeah, Thai sounds nice." Daisy hops down from the top bunk and stands beside me.   
"Okay, maybe put on some clothes." She gestures to me and Daisy hands me a jumper as May closes the door.  
"She doesn't know!" Ned whisper yells.  
"Nobody knows!"  
"I know." Ned turns to Daisy with a look of betrayal.  
"How could you tell her and not me?"  
"Actually, I found out by mistake. If it makes you feel better, I am one of two people that know."  
"Who's the other?"  
"Mr Stark, he made the suit." Ned's jaw drops at this information.   
"Tony Stark made you that. Are you an Avenger?"  
"Yeah, basically."  
"No, you are not, you are as much of an Avenger as I am." Ned turns to Daisy but completely skips over what she said as he realises what I just said. He takes a step back and has to use the bunk beds to support him.  
"You have to keep it a secret."  
"Why?"  
"Why?! Because if she finds out that people try and kill me every night, she isn't going to let me do this anymore. C'mon, man, please."  
"Okay, ok, ok, okay, ok, okay, I'll level with you. I don't think I can keep this a secret, this is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, Peter."  
"May cannot know, I cannot do that to her right now. With everything that has happened to her, you know, please Ned."  
"Okay" Ned puts his hands up in surrender.  
"Swear on it."  
"I swear on it." I run my hands through my hair as I try to collect myself and the suit from the floor.  
"Can I try the suit on?-"  
"No."  
"How does it work? Is it like magnets? How do you shoot the strings?" I usher him to the door and open it.  
"We will talk about this tomorrow, at school, okay?"  
"Okay. Wait, but how do you do this and the Stark Internship?" I stare at him blankly for a moment, Daisy just facepalms and walks over to us.  
"Ned, this is the Stark Internship."  
"Oooooooh." He taps his nose as a way of saying 'your secret is safe'. I close the door behind and lean against it with my eyes closed, I take a deep breath and open them.  
"Oh my god!" Daisy is sat on my bed with her legs crossed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you? Also, where is your bag?" I look around before remembering it was taken.  
"Yes, yes, you did scare me and it was taken, I need to ask May for a new one." I grab a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, I throw them on and Daisy texts someone.

*****************

Daisy's POV   
Peter, May and I are sat eating our Thai food together in silence, something is clearly on Peter's mind as he prods his food rather than eating it.  
"I thought you love larb." Peter looks so done with his Aunt and the word larb.  
"It's too larby? It's not larby enough?" Peter just continues to stare at his food, sharing the occasional glance with me.  
"How many times do I have to say larb before you talk to me?" Peter tries to hide his laughter as does May whilst I just sit in silence and eat my food.  
"You know I larb you." I snort out in laughter and Peter continues to try and hide his.   
"It's just the Internship, I'm stressed and tired. It's a lot of work."  
"I have to tell you, I'm not a fan of that Tony Stark." Peter looks at her and I can practically read it on his face, Tony Stark is a big fan of Aunt May. I hear the news in the background and notice Peter isn't paying attention to a word that May is saying.  
"In other news, the beloved Queens institution, Delmore's sandwiches, was destroyed in an explosion earlier tonight. After an ATM robbery was thwarted by Queens own colourful crime stopper, the Spiderman." A picture of Peter in his suit plays, he's coming out of a portaloo for some reason, I turn to Peter with a stern look on my face, he just shrugs his shoulders in response. May turns back to the two of us with a serious look on her face.  
"If either of you spots something like that you turn and run the other way, okay?"   
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, of course." I nod as I take a sip from my glass.  
"Six blocks away from us." Peter drops everything and states that he needs a new backpack. May just gives him a confused look and points to her ears.  
"Did you just say you need a new bag? That's like five now." I sit in silence and watch as a terrible lie comes out of Peter about what happened to all of his bags. My phone buzzes in my back pocket, I see I got a text for Mel.

Mel  
Don't bother coming back tonight, stay a friend's place, we have left a bag out front with clothes and toiletries in for you. We put all your school books in there as well as you PE kit, we'll see you tomorrow, probably. X  
Read 21:34

I put my head on the table and try to hold back tears, Peter and May continue to argue until I sniff.  
"Daisy?" I show May the text and she sighs before rubbing my back.  
"You can stay at our place for tonight, we'll call the two of them around to our place tomorrow and have a chat about what happened. Peter, we are leaving, I'm going to drop you off at our apartment and you'll get the top bunk ready for Daisy, whilst we pick up her stuff." Peter just looks between the two of us as if we are crazy. I show him the text and he gives me a sympathetic look.  
"I'm just going to run to the toilet, quickly." Peter stands and goes into the toilet.  
"Y'know, he talks about you an awful lot." I give her a look as if to say 'as if', but she persists.  
"He does, he really does. Daisy did this today, Daisy was wearing this and looked really nice in it..." She pulls out her purse and pays for the meal, the tears fade from my eyes as Peter comes back from the toilet. We collect up our stuff and head to the car, Peter lets me sit in the front, the car journey to their apartment building is a short one. Peter hops out the back and May pulls away and toward my apartment building, we sit in silence until I speak up.   
"Thank you, for letting me stay on such short notice by the way."  
"Oh, it's fine, you can't stay on the streets, can you? Where would you go anyway?"  
"I don't know, I'd probably text MJ or something." I hop out the car and run up the stairs, I burst through the door to our floor and there they are. Two bags. Filled with my clothes. I grab both of them and hit the button on the lift, the doors open and I step in. I get and get a few weird looks off of people as the lift goes down. I walk up to May's car and open the back door before throwing both bags in, I close the back door and hop in the front.   
"Ready?" I nod and we drive back to the apartment. The ride there is in silence and goes very quickly, I grab my stuff and we walk into the building together. The lift doors ding open and Peter is at the door, waiting for us.  
"Here, let me take ones of those."   
"Thanks." I hand over one of the bags and we take them straight into his room.  
"The top bunk is ready for you, you can shower if you want, my alarm is set so we'll get up fro school tomorrow."  
"Thanks, I think I will shower." I take out pyjamas and Peter gets me a towel whilst the shower warms up. I take a quick shower just to freshen up and wash my hair, I put my PJs on, do my hair up in a messy bun before walking back into Peter's room. He has a fresh t-shirt on and pyjama bottoms on, I climb on to the top bunk and get settled in. I notice all of the boxes of junk are on the floor.  
"Thanks for sorting all this out, by the way, I don't really know what I would have done tonight if May hadn't let me stay here."  
"It's fine, I think it's kinda crappy of them to kick you out for the night like this."  
"That's Mel for ya', she does whatever she wants whenever she wants, trust me, you do not. I repeat. Do. Not. Mess with her, she'll kick your ass any day of the week." Peter chuckles a little at this.  
"I'd like to see her try, I'm fast." I scoff.  
"She's faster. Trust me."  
"Goodnight, Daisy."  
"Goodnight, Peter."


	16. No, Ned.

Peter's POV  
"Morning." I close my bedroom door and slip my phone into my back pocket.  
"Morning," I reply as I walk past Daisy and grab myself a slice of toast from the toaster, I turn around and place it on a plate.  
"Hey, do you have the-" I cut off when Daisy slides the butter down the counter to me along with a knife.  
"Oh, thanks." I check the time on my watch and see it reads "07:45", I almost choke on my toast.  
"Wi habe bot to ho." I say with a mouth full of toast, I turn around and Daisy is holding my books along with my phone. I pull the phone from my back pocket and realise it's Daisy's.  
"You fell back to sleep so I set an alarm on my phone and prepared all your school stuff for you." I nod my head, put the toast in my mouth and we head for the door.  
"Vank you."   
"You're welcome." We get in the lift and I eat my toast, we walk to the train station, it's six blocks away, opposite Mr Delmore's Deli, or at least what's left of it. As we approach it I feel a wave of sorrow and regret wash over me.  
"Shit, sorry I wasn't there to help out." I turn to Daisy who is completely stunned by the sight in front of us. There is police tape across the roads and they are sending people away from the sight, luckily, however, the train station is still open.  
"Nah, it's alright, you were grounded. C'mon, we'll miss our train else." We walk on the platform just in time for the train to come in, my books still in my arms.  
"I have some space in my bag if you want to put some books in there?" I shake my head at her kind offer.  
"No, it's okay, I'm Spiderman." She snorts out a laugh before sarcastically saying.  
"Yeah and I'm Quake." We both laugh as we take our place on the train, I take a seat next to Daisy, with my books on my lap.  
"What are you going to do about the argument with Mel and Phil?" She sighs and shrugs her shoulders.  
"I don't know, May said about inviting around your place so we can talk it out but when you consider what we fell out over, I don't think that's such a good idea." I nod, thinking back to the night she had to go early because she forgot to tell Mel and Phil were she was going.   
"Well, you are welcome at my place for as all as you like."  
"Thanks."

********************

The day seemed to go by lightning quick, with Ned asking ridiculous questions about me being Spiderman.   
"Do you lay eggs?" I look at him in pure horror.  
"What? No!"  
"Can you spit venom?"  
"No, ned."  
"Can you summon an army of spiders?"  
"Dude, no, I'm trying to do my chemistry work."  
"How far can you shoot your webs?"  
"I don't know, Ned, shut up."  
"If I was you, I would stand on the edge of a building and just shoot it as far as I c-"  
"Shut up, Ned." The only time the day seemed to slow down was when it came to PE, all the classes were indoors, meaning all the senior students were there. A TV was wheeled out in front of us and a tape labelled 'Captain America's Fitness Challenge' started to play.  
"Hi, I'm Captain America, whether you're in the classroom..."  
"Do you know him too?" I turn to Ned with a smirk on my face.  
"Yeah, I stole his shield." Ned looks at me in complete awe.  
"Yeah, then he beat you up." Ned tries to control his laughter and turn to Daisy, unimpressed.  
"What, it's the truth." She puts her hands up in defence whilst smiling. Seeing her smile makes me smile, we both look down at the same time, embarrassed that the other was staring.  
"Like I have said before, get a room you two." MJ doesn't even look up from her book as she says this, I turn back to the front, having completely missed whatever Captain America is on about.  
"... your gym teacher." Cap signals to the left side of the screen but Coach is standing on the right-hand side.   
"Thank you, Captain, pretty sure this guy's a war criminal but whatever, I have to show these by the laws in this state. Let's do this." He blows the whistle and we all get in place, Ned and I are a pair with Daisy and MJ being a pair. MJ doesn't even do the proper sit-ups, she just lifts her book up and down. Coach walks around and watches everybody, there isn't enough space so the class is split in two. A group of people wait on the sidelines for their turn, it's mostly seniors, including Liz Allen. I block out Ned as he continues to ask stupid questions.  
"Hey, can I be your guy in the chair?" I continue to do sit-ups as he asks.  
"What?"  
"You know how there's a guy with a headset? Who tells the other guy where to go?"  
"Ned, shut up."  
"I could be your guy in the chair, with screens all around me to tell you where to go."  
"No, Ned, I don't need a guy in the chair, alright?"   
"Good work, Parker." Coach points at me as he passes.  
"You see, for me, it would be F Thor, marry Iron Man and kill Hulk." I turn around to see Betty Brant and a group of her friends play F, marry or kill, including Liz Allen.  
"What about the Spiderman?"  
"It's just Spiderman, did you see that CCTV footage of him taking on like four guys?"  
"Oh my god, she's crushing on Spiderman." Ned and I watch on from about five foot away.  
"No way." Liz blushes slightly.  
"Kind of." Ned and I look at each other in shock.  
"Gross, he's probably like thirty."  
"You don't even know what he looks like."  
"So, I would love him for the person he is on the inside, you know if I was s-"  
"PETER KNOWS SPIDERMAN!" I turn back to Ned in horror as he realises what he just said. The whole class stops and falls silent.   
"No, I don't,-"  
"They're friends-"  
"Yeah, like Coach Wilson and Captain America are friends." I instantly recognise that voice as Flash's.  
"I have, uh, met him, yeah."  
"Through the Stark Internship, right?" I turn back to see Daisy now chiming in on the conversation.  
"Yeah, through the Internship, but I'm not really supposed to talk about it." I grit and teeth and send Ned a glare.   
"That's awesome, you know what, maybe you should invite him to Liz's party, right?" He points to Liz as he gets closer to me.  
"Yeah, I'm having people over tonight, you are more than welcome to come."   
"A party?"  
"Yeah, it's going to be dope, you should totally invite you friend Spiderman." He is still getting closer to me.  
"Yeah, uh-" The bell cuts me off and Flash bumps into my shoulder on purpose as he passes by me. Everybody gets up from where ever they were and heads into the changing rooms.  
"What are you doing?" I turn to see Daisy and MJ have joined us now.  
"Trying to help him out."  
"By publically humiliating him?"  
"He's an Avenger and Liz is crushing on him, if anybody has a chance with a girl it's him."

***************

Daisy's POV   
I stand in the kitchen of Liz Allen's house, sipping at my cup of lemonade whilst MJ makes herself a sandwich for some reason. I bush down my black and white plaid shirt, making sure I still have that stupid bandana in my back pocket that MJ tries to make me wear. I readjust the rose charm on my necklace. I look out the nearest window and see Ned and Peter walking up the driveway. I'm surprised that they actually turned up, Peter's wearing his usual plaid shirt over the top of a science pun shirt and a pair of jeans. Ned says something to Peter and Peter rolls up his sleeve, "oh, you have got to be joking...", he has a web shooter on his arm over the top of his suit. I roll my eyes and go back to sipping my lemonade, "if he wants to be irresponsible, that's up to him...". My mind goes to the decathlon this week, I really need to get some of this stuff nailed down, most of the stuff I know, mostly because Tony got me a private tutor whilst I was away at the-  
"Daisy!"  
"What?" I snap my head up and see MJ, Peter and Ned all staring at me.  
"Hi." Ned waves to me, he has a hat on.  
"Hey, what's with the hat?"  
"It gives me confidence." I nod my head.  
"It suits you." MJ approaches me and I continue to sip my lemonade, Flash notices Peter and Ned are here.  
"... that's not Spiderman, that's Ned in a red shirt." I roll my eyes and MJ taps me on the shoulder.  
"We need to find you a dance partner..."  
"Yeah- wait? What?" She looks around for a moment whilst chewing on a bite of her sandwich.  
"Ah, perfect..." She approaches some guy I don't recognise and taps him on the shoulder, I take a step or two forward to hear what they are saying.  
"Hi, have you met Daisy?" She turns and points to me, "that's the last time we watch How I Met Your Mother together...". I wave to him and he just stares at me as he approaches. He sticks his hand out for me to shake.  
"Hi, I'm Jason, Jason Ionello." I take his hand and graciously shake it.  
"Daisy Johnson." The music turns up louder and I wince at the number of vibrations coming from the speakers slightly. Jason picks up on this.  
"Do you want to go somewhere quieter? Out the way of the party?" I nod my head, he grabs my wrist gently and leads me away from the party, upstairs and onto a balcony, "jesus, how big is her house?". A gentle breeze blows through my hair as I look out across the city at night.  
"That's a nice necklace you have there." He points to the gold-rimmed and black rose on my neck.  
"Thanks, it was my mother's." We look out at the city in awkward silence, until he speaks up.  
"I'm going to go and get myself a drink, do you want me to get you anything?" I turn to him as he backs away toward the house.  
"Just a cup of lemonade please." He nods and heads back into the party, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.  
"Dammit MJ," I mutter to myself as I look up the house, I notice Peter in the light, crouching on a higher part of the roof looking into the house. He is changing into his suit, he looks out to the city with a frustrated look on his face. I notice a weird blue reflection in his eyes like an explosion, it's not coming from inside the building. I follow his eyes and just off of the horizon I see a blue explosion cloud and just like that Peter is swinging toward it.  
"Dammit, Peter..." I turn back to the house and see Jason coming with our drinks through the glass door. I pull my phone from my pocket and act as if I'm on the phone. The door clicks open and my fake story comes out.  
"Oh god, is he alright, how fast was the car going when it hit him?" Jason's eyes widen in fear.  
"Alright, okay, yeah, I'll be home asap, love you, bye..." I slide my phone into my pocket and fake tears fall from my eyes.  
"Oh god, Daisy, what happened?" He puts our drinks on the floor and walks to me.  
"My, uh, adoptive father was hit by a car an hour ago, I'm sorry but I have to go." I run into the house, wiping the tears streaks as I go, Jason calls after me but I slip through the crowd. Once I'm away from the party I hack into Peter's phone and track his location. He's on the other side of the city.  
"Typical..."

*************

After five minutes of hovering, I finally track Peter down. He's stuck to a wall, hanging upside down watching two criminals try and sell weapons to somebody who clearly wanted a simple handgun. The conversation continues and I can see Peter's lenses widen in shock. A phone starts going off and everybody freezes, it's Ned calling Peter. He has single-handedly ruined Peter's cover. A gun is pulled out and pointed to the guy who wanted to buy the guns. Peter jumps down from his hiding place.  
"Hey, C'mon, you want somebody to shoot at, shoot at me."  
"Are you serious right now?" I mutter with my teeth gritted. The guy holding the gun turns to Peter but he shoots a web and yanks it away before he can be shot. One of the other guys runs and grabs something from the back of the van, just as I jump down to help. Peter is punch and knocks me over as he comes flying back, they hop in the van and the guy buying a gun drives away separately.   
"Are you alright?" I help Peter get back on his feet.  
"What the hell was that?" He shakes it off and takes off after the van by shooting a web onto the back door and being dragged along. I pull the bandana from my back pocket and tie it across my face to conceal my identity. I hover a couple of feet into the air and follow in pursuit, a couple of meters away to stay safe. Peter is being dragged along the tarmac and crashing into bins and walls. He attaches another web to the other door, I don't think he knows I'm here. The guy in the back of the van grab another weapon and shoots it at Peter, it misses him and takes off the door. The guy in the back of the van spots me in the air and tries shooting at me, I just about dodge the red blast of energy.  
"Daisy?" I look down at Peter, who is still being dragged along the road on his ass.  
"Look out!" He jumps just enough for the red blast to hit the road instead of him. The van continues to drive along, the guy in the back holding the weapon still, they go over a speed bump and he loses his aim. The blast comes straight toward me but I'm too preoccupied with Peter's safety to see it. It hits me in the right thigh, burning my jeans, I fall onto the tarmac clutching my thigh, I have a second-degree burn. I hop over to the pavement, out the way of any traffic. I see through the bushes that he dropped to the weapon, it glows pink in the casing. Peter is being dragged away, completely unaware I was shot out of the sky. I hop over to the weapon and grab it, slipping it into my pocket before taking off again, this time staying out of the way. I follow the van whereas Peter has taken a different route, I can see they are on the phone, I try to stay as out of sight as I possibly can. Peter is just ahead of me on a rooftop. He jumps off of it, yelling in the process.  
"SUPRISE!" I look back at the van but when Peter doesn't land on it I look up and a pair of green eyes is staring back. Peter has been taken into the air by a guy in a pair of robotic wings. I hover up to them as he takes Peter higher into the air, I notice Peter can't get out of whatever grip this guy has him in. The back of Peter's suit lights up, a red spider with a glowing red outline, a parachute shoots ut from his back and pulls Peter to the ground. Peter throw his arms about and catches my wrist as I try to help him, the button on my sleeve gets caught and I can't hold both our weight in the air. We plummet down toward to ground but luckily over a lake. Peter is caught up inside of the parachute and can't see a thing. When we hit the water I try to untangle my button and help Peter out of the chute. We struggle underwater together, I still don't think he knows I'm there. My burn feels a lot better now that water has been applied. We just keep sinking deeper into the water until Peter stops moving, "oh shit...". I feel a rush of water as I am lifted up by an unknown force, Peter is plucked from the chute and we are carried to dry land. I look up to see an Iron Man suit carrying us, I cough harshly as I take in fresh air again. Peter wakes ups and turns to see Iron Man.  
"Oh, hey." You can hear the disappointment in his voice as he realises he had to be saved. He looks at me coughing and goes into panic mode.  
"Oh god, Daisy, are you okay? Oh, your leg..." Iron Man places us gently on the ground, I lay down coughing and still clutching my leg.   
"How'd you find me? Did you put a tracker on my suit?" Peter takes off his mask and rings it out, I do the same with the bandana.   
"I put everything in that suit, including this heater." Peter's suit realises air and he is dried.   
"What happened to your leg? Why aren't you in your suit?" They both turn to me as I try to catch my breath.  
"I was shot in the leg with some kind of energy blast, I'm technically grounded so I had my suit taking off of me, I am meant to be at a party right now but dumbass here needed my help." Iron Man nods his head before turning back to Peter.  
"You should stay away from this, kid. Leave this be okay, I'll sort it if t gets out of hand-" Both Peter and I shot out heads up to him at this point.  
"Out of hand? They shot Daisy in the leg, almost killed me-"  
"Exactly, they almost killed the both of you, stay away from this. Okay?"  
"No, but Mr Stark-"  
"Tony has ended the call." The suit turns and flies back to the base, leaving Peter and me in stunned silence.  
"He wasn't even here." I stand up and place my hand on my leg before realising I picked up the power core.  
"I managed to snag this though when I was shot out of the sky the guy dropped this." Peter turns to me as I pull out the power core. His eyes widen in shock at the sight of it.  
"Oh, you're brilliant, you are, we'll be able to know what's in it tomorrow at school."   
"I should get home to sort this out," I say gesturing to the burn.   
"Did you sort everything out with your parents?"  
"Yeah, MJ and I went around there after school today and it's all sorted. I got my laptop back but not my suit." Peter's phones rings in his pocket, "how the hell did that survive the fall into the lake?". He pulls it out, a picture of Ned lights up on the screen, he answers it and presses it to his ear. He sighs deeply, I can't hear what Ned is saying on the other side but it can't be good.  
"Alright, see you tomorrow." He puts his phone back in his pocket.  
"I think you should take the power core if I show up with it at Mel and Phil's they'll go apeshit at me." He nods and takes the core.  
"I'll help you get back to your apartment."  
"Is it okay if we stop at yours, I need to pick up my stuff." He nods and holds me close as we swing to his apartment. My leg feels slightly better from the cold water and cold air exposure but it still burns. We land on his fire escape and he climbs in through the window, he grabs my stuff of off the top bunk. I sling one bag over my shoulder and he carries the other, it's only a ten-minute swing to my apartment building. I lift my window and gently climb in, I grab an identical pair of jeans from my wardrobe. Peter stays on the fire escape, looking out across the city, I change into the fresh pair. Throwing the old ones into my bag. I climb back out my window, closing it behind me.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I can't walk in with a hole burnt in my jeans, can I? I'm going walk through the main doors with my bags, making it look like I have just come back from your place." He nods and helps me down to the ground, I turn to him as we land.  
"Thank you for helping me to get back here." Before I can even comprehend what I am doing, I kiss him on the cheek of his mask. I feel myself go red in the face as I walk into the building, I open the rubbish chute and throw my jeans in.

Peter's POV  
"Thank you for helping me to get back here." Before I can speak she leans in kisses my cheek, my face grows warm as she walks away into her building. I stand there stunned for a moment before I swing back onto the fire escape. I look through her window and she is already in her room, she closes the door behind her and gently takes off her jeans. She may not know I am there but I am no pervert, I look away for a minute before hearing her grunt in pain. I look back in and see she is applying cream to her burn and getting bandages ready to put on it. "I'm going to ask her to homecoming, but how?"

*****************

3rd Person POV  
"Idiots, idiots, idiots..." Adrian throws his helmet across the workshop as he curses under his breath. A rickety and broken down van pulls into the workshop with the back doors missing and a hole in the roof.  
"Wooo, that was pretty badass..." Adrian turns to address Shocker as he jumps out the back of the van.   
"How many times have I told you, not to fire 'em out in the open?"  
"You said move the merchandise." Shocker replies with an evil grin on his face.  
"Under the radar, that's how we survive, if you bring the Avengers down here we are through. With you out there lighting up cars with that thing on your arm, calling yourself the Shocker. What is this pro wrestling?" Shocker rolls his eyes and walks away from Adrian.  
"Yeah, yeah. yeah..."  
"Do you know what, I can't afford your bullshit, you're done, you're off of the crew, get outta here."  
"Alright, but, uh, I wonder if you can afford me out there, with everything that I know." He walks away from Adrian, waving his hand in the air.   
"Which just happens to include the real name of Quake."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm just saying, I know her real name, you take her down, you take spider-boy down. Simple." Adrian ponders over this for a moment.  
"Alright, I'll let you do whatever you want, play around with these weapons in public, just give me her name and we'll call it even. How does that sound?"  
"Alright, Daisy. Her name is Daisy." Adrian turns around and picks up a weapon from behind him.  
"This one, now this one's a beaut, let me demonstrate." He activates the weapon and turns it on to Shocker before firing, Shocker turns to ash, only leaving the gauntlet, that was on his arm, on the floor.  
"Alright, guys, you heard him, Quake's name is Daisy, let's track this bitch down. We find her, we find him."


	17. I don't think that's safe...

Daisy's POV  
"Alright, I'm heading off to school, see you later."  
"Bye, Daisy." I close the door and place my headphones in my ears, I hit shuffle on my playlist, The Vamps, All Night No Sleep plays. My leg aches as I walk but the cream worked to an extent, the area around the burn is radiating heat all the time, I can feel it from a good fifteen centimetres away. It kept me up most of the night because it was just too warm, even in a pair of shorts with no duvet cover. The lift doors ding open and I see another person in there, as the lift goes down I can't help but feel like he is watching me. I walk out of the lift, ignoring the unsettling feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I head to the train station, watching behind me every so often. Nobody, "stop being so stupid...", I walk onto the platform and the feeling in my stomach returns. I pull one of my earphones from my ears and I swear I can hear the snap of a camera. As I look around I can't see anyone with a camera, the train pulls in and I'm the first one on. I take a seat, my heart pounding against my ribcage, I watch my surroundings as the train goes, so much so, that I don't notice Peter get on the train.  
"Daisy, you okay?" My head snaps up at the sound of my name.  
"Shit, sorry, what?" I remove the other earphone and turn off my music.  
"You alright? How's your leg?" He points to my jeans as he sits next to me.  
"It's better than last night, that's for sure. It is constantly radiating heat though, feel it." He moves his hand over my leg and his eyes widen in shock.  
"Woah, you're awfully hot - I mean - your leg - your leg, it is very warm." He looks down at his bag on the floor whilst going as red as my burn. I giggle slightly, we catch each other's gaze for a moment before we look away and he somehow manages to go even redder than before. We sit in silence for the rest of the journey, Peter is the first to stand when the train pulls in. We hop off together, I turn back to see who else gets off but notice nobody.  
SNAP  
I jolt my whole body around, completely frozen in place. Peter is speaking to me but I'm blocking him out, looking for someone with a camera. Nobody, "I'm I losing my mind? what the hell is going on?"  
"I need to MJ around the back of the school, we'll meet at my locker?" He seems taken aback by my sudden actions.  
"Yeah-yeah." I run off toward the back of the school to find MJ. It doesn't take me long before I spot her sitting on a bench reading. I run straight up to her, my heart racing.  
"MJ!" I grab her forearm and drag her into the girls' toilets. It's completely empty.  
"MJ, I think I'm being followed, I keep hearing the sound of cameras but when I look where they are coming from. There's nobody there. Nobody holding a camera, nothing. I swear I'm losing my damn mind." She just stares at me for a moment.  
"What happened last night at the party?-" I snap my head to where she is stood.  
"Seriously?"  
"You disappeared as did Peter, what happened?"   
"Oh, right, yeah, I saw a weird blue explosion and Peter went after it. I chased after him to make sure he was okay. I ended up with a second-degree burn on my leg from an energy weapon. I'm fine though, except for the camera thing today." I take a deep breath.  
"Does Peter know about this?" I shake my head as we walk into the hallway, I walk down to my locker but before I get there I turn back to MJ.  
"Don't bring this up in front of Peter, please, he'll just freak out and tell my parents and it'll just get out of hand." She nods and we continue to my locker. Peter is standing in front of it looking concerned.  
"Hey," I call to him as we approach, he moves out the way from the door so I can open it.  
"Are you okay? You looked really on edge earlier."  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a lack of sleep, the burn made it very hard to sleep with the constant heat." He nods but I know he isn't buying into it. I open my locker and grab my needed books, swapping books in my bag for ones in the locker. Peter just stares at me before sharing a look with MJ, I look at MJ out the corner of my eye, glaring at her slightly. She looks back at Peter and shrugs her shoulders at him, he looks back at me.   
"Seriously, I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me." I give him a reassuring smile as the bell goes.

********************

Peter  
Meet me and Ned in the robotics lab during third period.  
Read 11:28

🌼 Daisy 🌼  
Okay  
Sent 11:29  
Read 11:30

The bell goes for third period and I am running straight down to the robotics lab, I walk down the stairwell and see Peter hitting the power core with a hammer. Ned has just joined him and I walk up behind the two of them.  
"I don't think that's safe."  
"Oh my god!"  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I look at the power core, Peter has managed to get it out of the casing it was in, it glows a weird pinky-purple colour.  
"What is it?" Ned looks at the two of us as we share a look.  
"Some kind of energy core? I don't really know, all I know is some guy tried to vaporise us." "shut up, Peter..."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah."  
"What is all this stuff surrounding it?"  
"It's connected to all these microprocessors." I nod in agreement as Ned gestures to the wires and processors.  
"And that's an inductive charging plate, it's the same thing that is used to charge toothbrushes with." I point to the plate and Ned gives me a weird look.  
"I'm good with computers and hacking stuff."  
"Anyway, whoever is making these weapons is combining alien tech with ours." Peter picks up the hammer again and smacks it as hard as he can against the purple glowing thingy. It comes flying out, I shield my eyes with my hands but it misses me and ends up on the floor. I bend down and pick it up as Peter and Ned see what the teacher does.  
"Keep your fingers clear of the blade." I place the power core on the table and we all just stare at it for a moment.   
"We should go to the lab after the after school to run tests."  
"Let's do this." They do a weird handshake that feels like it will never end. 

*****************

Peter's POV  
All three of us walk toward the labs, discussing what we are going to do with the glowy thingy.  
"We should put the glowy thingy in the spectrometer first."  
"We need to come up with a better name than 'glowy thingy'" I nod my head, I look down the hallway and see one of the guys from the incident last night.   
"Crap." I grab Daisy's arm and yank her into a hallway.  
"Ned, c'mon." We gesture from him to follow us and he just waddles toward us calmly. I put my head around the corner to see they have some kind of sensor, they are probably looking for the power core.  
"That's one of the guys who tried to kill us."  
"Seriously?" I nod and I stick my head around the corner as I watch them.  
"High schools creep me out." The sensor scans the area and beeps when it is pointed toward the robotics lab.  
"They have a weird smell to them don't they?" The other guy is holding paperwork whilst they guy with the sensor leads.   
"Peter, we need to get out of here."  
"No, no way, these guys will lead us to the person who dropped us in the lake. Daisy, stay with Ned, I'll call you if I need you, okay?" She sighs knowing that there is no stopping me.  
"Stay safe, yeah?"  
"Of course, I'm Spiderman," I smirk and run down the hall after them. I follow them down the stairs, into the robotics lab.   
"Man, can you imagine what the boss would say if he knew where we were?" I sneak down the stairs and crouch behind one of the tables.  
"I sort of makes sense, considering that Quake, Daisy or whatever her name is, is a student here." My heart races at the sound of Daisy's name, "they know, how can they know?".  
"Yeah, I suppose. It's saying there was an energy pluse here. It's gone now though." I slip my bag off and push it into the corner of the room, out of sight. I creep closer but they turn around, I climb under a table and use my hands and feet to support myself. They walk over to the table and stop for a moment, I activate my web shooter so it'll shoot a tracker instead of a web. As they walk away, up the stairs. I extend my arm and shoot the small spider-shaped tracker on their shoe. As soon as I hear the door close behind them I climb out from under the table and grab my bag. I press my back against the door, listening as they get further away. I open the door and run to Ned and Daisy.  
"Okay, so I put a tracker on his shoe so we can find their lair." Ned nods and Daisy still seems on edge.   
"Alright, Ned and I will go back to my locker to collect the power core, Daisy, we'll meet at my place in an hour?" She nods and we walk away, Daisy splits off to go home. He nods at me as we walk down the hall and to my apartment. 

**********************

"This is awesome." Ned hols my web shooter in his hands as it shows a hologram of where the guys are.   
"Oh, hello, Daisy, Peter and Ned are in his room, you can go on through." Daisy walks in with a smile on her face.  
"Hey, how's tracking those guys going?" She looks at the hologram, the tracker is still moving around the city. Ned pokes it so the hologram gets slightly larger, I can clearly see they're in Brooklyn.  
"So, they're in Brooklyn right now?" Daisy joins us, she notices Ned bags on the top bunk.  
"Are you guys going to stay up and track 'em?"  
"Yeah, that's the plan."

**********************

"Bye, Daisy, see you tomorrow at school."  
"Bye Peter, see ya, Ned." Daisy walks out into the hall.  
"Bye Daisy."  
"Bye, May." I hear the front door close behind her.  
"They're in Staten Island." I jump on the ceiling, dangling down, I extend my arm and Ned lift the bag of Doritos so I can reach.  
"What time is it?"  
"Seven thirty."

********************

"They've stopped." I poke my head down from the ceiling, Ned is still holding the web shooter. We have been rebuilding the Death Star model after Ned dropped it. It's resting on top of a pile of science books I have.   
"Maryland."  
"What's there? Also, are you ever going to take my mask off?"  
"Not unless you need it and I have no idea what's there."  
"Evil lair?"  
"They have an evil lair?"  
"A gang with alien guns, run by a guy with wings? Yeah."  
"Badass. How are you gonna get there, it's like three hundred miles away?" We both have a moment of sudden realisation, the decathlon. We both look at the poster, October fourteenth, two days away.   
"It's not too far away from DC."

*********************

3rd Person POV  
"How did it go? Did you find the power core?" Shocker places the sensor down on the table.  
"We didn't find the power core but we did find Quake's real identity." This caught Adrian's attention, so much so that he puts his down his blow torch and takes off his eye mask.   
"Go on."  
"Her name is Daisy Johnson, she is going on the Washington trip in two days time." Adrian thinks over this information for a moment.  
"Change of plan guys. We are going to Maryland tonight, we are going to attack one of the shipments of Stark tech. We will head to the Washington Monument and grab her, keeping my daughter safe in the process, bring her back to the lair. Inform her Spidery friend and take the both of them out at the same time." Shocker has a maniacal smile on his face. Shocker packs a van of weapons, spare parts and food for the road.   
"Boss, we are heading out, we need to stop at Staten Island and Jersey before we go to Maryland."  
"Whatever is needed to lure the two of them out, just make sure you are there before the end of the decathlon so you can get into the Washington Monument before the team does."  
"Yes, boss."


	18. Decathlon time

Peter's POV  
"You got everything you need for the Washington trip?" I check through my bag again for like the fifth time."Yep."  
"Shirts?"  
"Yes."  
"Clean underwear?"  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes, I have everything I need, okay?"  
"Alright, alright, I was just making sure, I know what you're like. Now, hurry up before you miss the bus."  
"Thanks, Aunt May. See you two days."  
"Stay safe." I run onto the streets, straight to the train station. I see Daisy stood on the platform, also getting the earlier train.  
"Hey, Daisy!" She turns to me and gives me a quizzical look.  
"Hey? I thought you dropped out of the decathlon team?"  
"Oh, I did but I change my mind." I scratch the back of my neck, hoping she'll buy into it.  
"You and Ned tracked them to Maryland." I look at her in shock and awe.  
"How-?" She just continues to look forward, waiting for the train.  
"Again. I'm good at hacking stuff. I have my laptop in my bag with a hell of a lot of movies downloaded on it." She turns and smirks at me, I can't help but smile back at her. Her whole face lights up when she smiles, it gives me a warm feeling in my chest and causing my heart rate to spike. The train pulls in and it is basically empty, it makes sense as it only seven forty-five in the morning. We take our seats, I put my bag on the seat beside me as the train pulls away from the station.   
"So, have you been practising for the decathlon or are you just going to wing it?"  
"Wing it."  
"What are you going to do whilst are in DC?"  
"Whatever the team is going to do." She looks at me as if to say 'you know what I mean'.  
"I'm just going to try and find their lair, then I will go straight to Mr Stark to report it, okay?"  
"If you need my help, just call, okay?" I nod and we stand to get off of the train to head to school. We walk up the steps and I can see the bus with everybody standing around, waiting to get on.   
"Hey, guys."  
"Peter?"  
"He's joining us." Everybody has a yellow blazer on to represent the school, MJ throws one to Daisy. Flash pushes his way through the group to confront me.  
"No, no way. You can't quit on us, stroll up and expect everybody to be okay with you rejoining the team." Mr Harrington steps off of the bus, holding all the safety and hotel paperwork in his hand on a clipboard.  
"Hey, welcome back. Flash you're back to the first alternate."  
"What?"  
"He's taking your place, Flash." Daisy calls from beside MJ, leaning against the bus. I take her smile in for a moment before Flash throws his blazer at me.  
"Excuse me but can we go already? It's just I want to get some light protesting in before dinner." MJ steps forward holding a sign, I assume she made last night.  
"Protesting is patriotic. Let's get on the bus." I let everybody else file onto the bus, everybody takes a seat at the front of the bus, Ned, MJ, Daisy and I take a seat near the back. 

*******************

"Focus up. Our next topic is the moons of Saturn." Liz neatens the cards in her hands. Answer question as a team go on for a while, we swap seats every so often so everybody gets a go.  
"The second law of thermodynamics."  
"Frank Sinatra."  
"Fort Sumter."  
"Flash is wrong-"  
"Okay, let's focus. Next one."  
"Liz, don't overwork them." I ding my bell to answer the question.  
"Strontium, barium, vibranium."  
"Very good, Peter. Glad to have you back." Liz smiles at me as she says this.   
"Glad to be back." My phone buzzes in my hand and I see I'm getting a call from Happy.  
"What is the current standard unit of-?" I stand from my seat and interrupt Liz mid-question.   
"Can I take this real quick?" She rolls her eyes at me and sighs.  
"Fine, be quick," I answer the call, walking to the back of the bus where Ned is sat with my web shooter.  
"Hello?"  
"I got a blip on my screen. You left New York?"  
"Tracker..." I mutter under my breath to nobody imparticular.   
"Yeah, it's just a school trip. It's nothing. Happy, I gotta say, tracking me without my permission is a complete violation of privacy." I sit behind Ned so I can see the web shooter. Daisy points to the web shooter with the tracker on it from across the ile.  
"That's different."  
"What's different?"  
"Nothing. Look, it's just the Academic Decathlon. It's no big deal."  
"Hey, hey. I'll decide if it's no big deal... Sounds like no big deal, but remember, I'm watching you." Happy hangs up and we continue with answering questions.

*******************

Daisy's POV  
I close my book, slip it back into my bag and look out the window. We cross the bridge and on the horizon, I can see the Washington Monument. The bus cuts through the city and we head to the centre of the city. The bus pulls into what looks like a shopping centre at first, but I see the banner that read 'United States Academic Decathlon'. They are others, large groups of students, walking around the centre. Our bus stops and I let everybody else get off first, Peter is the second to last off.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm just tired from the travelling is all." He nods and smiles at me, we step off of the bus and head into the centre. There are pop-up tents everywhere and the hotel rooms start on the first floor. There are students everywhere from all parts of the country. Liz takes the lead alongside Mr Harrington. We all follow them, looking around the room in amazement.  
"Everybody stick together."   
"Are you kidding me?"  
"I've seen bigger."  
"There's a bird in here." Peter points to the bird that is perched on the branch of an indoor tree.  
"Hey, Ned? You bought your laptop, right?" He nods.  
"Why?"

****************

Peter removes the 'Keep Quiet' sign from the back of the door and puts it on the door handle before slamming the door shut. Ned empties his bag on the bed, cables, a hard drive and headphones fall out. Peter pulls his suit from his bag, unzips it so all the wiring is visible and plugs a cable into it to connect it to Ned's laptop.   
"Peter, why are we removing the tracker from your suit?"  
"You're doing what?"  
"Removing the tracker from my suit so Happy can't track my movements."  
"This is such a stupid idea, why do it here? Why not back in Queens? I took mine out and stuck it to some random person's bag like a week ago, Tony still hasn't clicked on it yet." I lay on the other twin bed on my phone.  
"You still manage to blow my mind sometimes, you know that right? Anyway, I am going to track these guys to their boss and I don't really want Mr Stark to know about it." I smirk at his comment.  
"So you are lying to Iron Man now?"  
"No, no, no, not lying, he just doesn't get what I can do yet." Peter puts a torch in his mouth as he investigates his suit, he spots something and smiles. Grabbing a pair of tweezers, he carefully removes a small chip from his suit.  
"Gotcha. Alright, Happy, enjoy tracking this lamp."He sticks the tiny chip against the lamp beside his bed. I roll my eyes and go back to my phone.  
"There's a ton of other subsystems in here, but they are all disabled by the training wheels protocol." Peter's facial expression grows frustrated at this.  
"What? Turn it off."   
"I don't think that's a good idea, Pete." He snaps his head to face me.  
"C'mon, I don't need training wheels."  
"I hacked my suit but didn't turn them off, they're on there for a good reason."  
"I'm sick of him treating me like a kid all the time, it's not cool."  
"But we are just kids."  
"Yeah, but I can stop a bus with my bare hands and you can super jump into the air." I nod my head at this before realising Ned doesn't know.  
"What? What do you mean?" Peter freezes at this and swallows hard.  
"Uhhhhh..." Is all he can say. I raise my hand and shatter one of the bulbs in the lamps burst. Ned stares at me in shock.  
"I'm Quake."   
"I thought so." Both Peter and I snap our heads to him.  
"Peter kept saying stuff that kinda pointed toward it being you."  
"Dude, you have got to stop that." He hangs his head in shame.   
"Look, Ned, please. This is my chance to prove myself."  
"I don't think this is a good idea," I repeat as I walk to the door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"MJ wants me, something about going into the pool, she wants me to help her chose the right swimming costume to impress someone or something... see ya and Peter if you do go out tonight, just, stay safe yeah?"  
"Of course." I close the door behind me, I rest my head against the door for a moment, "dammit, Pete, I like you too much to see you get hurt...". I stand up properly and walk back to mine and MJ's room.  
"Hey."   
"Hey." I huff back to her, I walk over to my bed and flop face first on to it.  
"Things not go that well with Parker then?" I groan in response.  
"He thinks he needs to prove himself to Tony but he doesn't. He's going after the dude in the wings, I don't have any of my gear with me so I can't go after him without injuring myself." MJ lays her swimming costumes and one bikini out on her bed.   
"What are you even doing? I thought you hate basically any and all social interaction?" She turns to me.  
"Oh, don't get me wrong, I do, it's just..." She lets her sentence trail off.  
"What? What is it? You can tell me anything, I'm not going to judge if that's what you're worried about."  
"I... kinda..."  
"Kinda?" I sit upright, cradling my head in my hands, with a cheeky smirk on my face.  
"Like Liz..." My jaw drops.  
"Oh. My. God. Hashtag new OTP. So what are you bi or lesbian- if you don't mind me asking..."  
"No, it's okay, I'm a lesbian." I jump up and hug her, we stumble back slightly as she takes my weight.   
"I'm so happy for you." I can't stop grinning as I hug her and neither can she.  
"Okay, okay, now help me choose the right swimming costume."

*****************

3rd Person's POV  
"Alright, you got the uniforms?"   
"Yeah, I got them, all you need to do is hack the system and change the identity cards for tomorrow's shift." Shocker takes his seat in the van whilst hold his phone in one hand and holding security uniforms to the Washington Monument in the other. Adrian sits next to him, waiting for the all-clear for tomorrow's plan.   
Meanwhile, Tinkerer is hacking into the security systems at the Washington Monument from a gas station. He swaps one of the new security guards details for the Shocker's, he has been given a fake name and home address. He hits the enter button and the system accepts the new details.  
"Alright, boss, we are good to go for tomorrow."  
"MMMMMMPH!"  
"Shut it you."  
"Who's that?"  
"Oh, that just the new guard, we had some complications so we had to tie him up in the back of the van." Todd Hewitt sits in the back of the van, handcuffed to a pipe in the back with blood dripping from his nose and a material gag in his mouth to keep him quiet. He was meant to be the new guard starting at the Washington Monument tomorrow but Shocker will be taking his place instead. He was meant to be on the ground watching the x-ray but all he'll be doing tomorrow is watching the back of a van.   
"All that leaves is tonight's plan."   
"Get a box of Stark tech." Both villans have an evil smile plastered on their faces. Adrian starts the van and drives off to get into place for tonight's shipment.

***************

Peter's POV  
Ned sighs and hits the enter key on his keyboard, my suit light up blue as all the sub-systems turn on.   
"Thanks, Ned." I slip the suit on, a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie on over the top. I stick my head around the door, all-clear. I turn back to Ned.  
"The glowy thing, it's evidence, keep it safe and don't tell Daisy I brought it here, she'll be super pissed at me if she isn't already. Speaking of Daisy, I think she is in serious danger, I think the guy with wings is after her... I think..."  
"Okay." Ned slips it into his bag for safe keeping. My web shooter beeps at me as I back out onto the walkway.  
"They're moving, gotta go." I close the door behind me but abruptly stop when I see the whole team running at me, in swimming costumes? Everybody rushes past me, even MJ in a red spotty swimming costume. Daisy is the last to past me in a black swimming costume with a hoodie over the top and a pair of plain black shorts that don't quite cover the burn on her leg.  
"Hey, Daisy, where's everybody going?"  
"Oh, a midnight swim, Liz said it'll help boost team morale or something, I don't know. Where are you going?" I look away from her gaze and scratch the back of my neck.  
"Oh, right, the winged guy, stay safe, alright?" I smile and she smiles back before turning away.  
"Hey, how'd you get MJ to go swimming?" She smiles and waves MJ on as she waits at the end of the walkway. She walks closer to me and makes sure nobody else is around.  
"MJ likes Liz."  
"No way!" I yell slightly louder than I meant to.  
"Shush! You did not hear that from me, okay?" She smirks as she back away.  
"Alright, alright." I throw my hands up in defence and begin to walk away, neither of us seem to break eye contact. That is, until, I trip and fall over a plant pot. Daisy snorts out a laugh and walks away. I get up, brush myself off and climb onto the outside of the building. Once I'm on the roof I change out of the sweatpants and hoodie, stuffing them in my bag without a care. I sling my bag over my shoulders and lean over the glass roof a little, just enough so I could catch a glimpse of the team in the swimming pool. I see Abraham and Cindy splashing each other whilst MJ and Liz have a chat, "I totally see it now...". Flash is just doing lengths of the pool and Daisy sits and watches MJ and Liz, her facial expression drops for a moment. She looks up to the roof but I move away just before she sees me. Sighing, I slip my mask over my head.  
"Good evening, Peter." I step back for a moment, surprised by the voice in my suit.  
"Hello? Hello?"  
"Congratulations on completing the Training Wheels Protocol and gaining access to your suit's full capabilities."  
"Thank you."  
"Where would you like to take me tonight?"  
"I put a tracker on someone. He's a bad guy." I feel like I have to impress my suit, for some reason?  
"Tracker located, plotting a course to intercept the target." I hop over the edge of the building.  
"As long as I make it back in time for the decathlon, it's fine." I hop on the back a cargo van. I hop onto other vehicles as I go, following the red line on my lens.   
"One hundred metres from destination and closing. Jump now." I hop off of the vehicle and roll onto a grass. I run into the bushes to stay under cover.  
"Detecting three individuals."  
"Why is their secret lair in a gas station? That's so lame." I hop onto the top of the sign, it's rusty and has no information on it anymore.  
"Hey, suit lady, what are they doing?"  
"Do you want to hear what they are saying?"  
"I can hear what they're saying? Yeah."  
"Activating Enhanced Reconnaissance Mode." The van lights up and a thermal image shows the three of them sat in the van.  
"I got the gauntlet from the Lagos cleanup. The rest is my design."  
"Woah, that's so cool."  
"Can't believe they're still cleaning up that Triskelion mess."  
"I love it. They keep making messes we keep getting rich."  
"Target inbound."  
"They're in the middle of a heist. I could catch them red-handed. This is awesome. Okay, I'm going to get closer, to see what they are doing."  
"Would you like to engage Enhanced Combat Mode?"  
"'Enhanced Combat Mode'? Yeah"   
"Activating Instant Kill Mode." My lens shrink and the world around me turns red through the lens.  
"No, no, no. I don't want to kill anybody."  
"Deactivating Instant Kill." The lens goes back to normal and everything goes back to its normal colour. I jump off the sing and shoot a web onto the petrol station roof. I land on face after my web fails.  
"What the hell happened?"   
"You jumped off the sign and landed on your face." I extend my arm to shoot a web but a rapid amount of webs come out.  
"What's wrong with my web shooters?"  
"Rapid-fire is the default for Enhanced Combat Mode."  
"Why would I need rapid-fire?"  
"Would you like to see more options? You have five hundred and seventy-six possible web shooter combinations." I look at my wrists and see my hands light up with settings for my shooters. Each ring has different types of webs on them.  
"Mr Stark really overdid it."  
"You two wait here." I hear the door to the van open and I make sure my whole body is hidden.  
"Wait. You're gonna want to turn on the dampers. That thing will shatter your arm."  
"All right, where are the dampers?" I look back to my wrists and pick a combination.  
"Good choice. Would you like me to set this as your new default?" The van door closes again and I run out from my hiding place, I shoot a web but a weird pluse goes through it.  
"No, no, no, no... What was that?"  
"Taser webs."  
"Taser webs? I don't want taser webs."  
"You seem to be unfamiliar with your web shooter settings. Would you like to run a refresher course?"  
"No. Just- you choose.  
"Sure thing." I jump to the top of the roof of the petrol station and watch them. I see one of them raise a pair of binoculars to his eyes, I look onto the road and see a shipment heading this way. I look up when something appears on the scanner just above it.  
"Oh, that's him." He swoops down onto the cargo truck, he drops something onto it and it lights up purple. He drops out of his suit and lands in the cargo hold.  
"How?" I swing in using the tree line and land on the roof of the cargo shipment without anybody noticing. I put my hand through the purple smokey-thing.  
"Cool. It's like some kind of matter phase shifter." I back away from the edge as he jumps up to get back into his suit. I shoot a web onto his duffle bag of stolen tech.  
"Hey, Big Bird. This doesn't belong to you... oh, god." He jumps up into his suit and it detaches from the cargo container and charges at me. I flip over his suit and tumble back slightly as I land. I try to shoot a web at him but two come out instead and they are shorter than expected.  
"Suit lady, what was that?!"  
"You told me to choose." He tries to knock me off of the container but I keep my balance.  
"What? No, just set everything back to normal." He grabs the bag from my hands but I keep hold of it and wedge my feet into the end of the shipment.  
"Activating all systems." The handle of the bag rips and fall back into the cargo. I gather my bearings and jump up to get out. My head hits the roof but doesn't knock me out, I slowly fade out of consciousness and see the little cubes that held the phase shifter open have fallen in with me. "oh, crap..."


	19. Where are you?

Daisy's POV  
"What? What do you mean he hasn't come back yet?" Ned paces around the room, biting his nails.  
"He hasn't come back from wherever he went last night." I rub my forehead with my hand.  
"He's going to miss the decathlon at this rate-"  
"C'mon, guys, we are going to be late for the decathlon." I spin on my heels and face the door as Liz yells to us. I bite my bottom lip and open the door.  
"Where's Peter?" I shrug my shoulders and turn back to Ned as he packs his bag for the day.  
"I don't know, he went out last night and hasn't come back."   
"Oh, well, we'll just have to go without him, c'mon." Ned and I file out of the room and head down to the bus. I pull my phone out from my pocket and dial Peter's number, voice mail.  
"Dammit..." I ignore what Mr Harrington is saying about the decathlon. We all file onto the bus and Ned tries calling Peter whilst I try texting him, nothing. We get to our place backstage just before we go on stage.  
"Guys, I'm going to need your phones to be switched off and put in this box. Don't worry, they won't be getting mixed with any other phones or anything like that." I try to sneak past Mr Harrington with my phone, in case Peter calls back.  
"Daisy, that includes you too." I sigh and turn it off before placing my phone into the box. We take our seats behind the table as a team, Ned, MJ and I all have the same worried look on our faces. 

Peter's POV   
"Okay, Karen, lower the voltage and run it" I tap numbers into my calculator, "I have to get out of here and warn Ned about the Chitauri power core. I can't believe we have been carrying a bomb around with us this whole time..."  
"Trail unsuccessful."  
"Okay, we're just gonna have to try every sequence." I punch more numbers into my calculator and scribble more notes on my notepad.  
"Initiating trial two-hundred and forty-seven." I click my pen in anticipation, "c'mon, c'mon, they'll be at the decathlon by now..." The door makes a cracking sound before it starts to open.  
"It worked. It works." I swing out the doorway and I stay on the ceiling out of sight, I wait for a van to pass so I can hitch a ride. I lay flat on the roof of it so the guards at the gates can't see me. I hitch a ride on the roof of multiple different vehicles to get to the decathlon.  
"Karen, how far through the decathlon are they?"  
"The decathlon is in its last round and the team will be at the Washington Monument within the hour."  
"What?!" I jump off of the van and use signs to get to another vehicle.

Daisy's POV  
We sit in silence as we fill out the questionnaire, I'm sitting in between Ned and MJ, I flick a few loose strands of hair from my face when I notice a purple light in Ned's pocket. "the glowy thingy...", I subtle tap Ned's foot with my own under the table and his eyes meet mine. I look at his pocket and he sighs, he shrugs his shoulders slightly at me.   
"Time's up." We hand our papers in and the next round is sudden death.  
"We have now entered sudden death. The next correct answer wins the championship." I can practically taste the tension in the room at this point, everybody's heart rates hit the roof and my breathing becomes heavier. The room sits in complete silence as the question appears on the screen. Michelle hits her button to answer the question, everybody stares at her in anticipation.  
"Midtown Tech?" She has a calm look on her face and just casually gives the answer.  
"Zero." There's a moment of silence before we are told if we are correct.  
"That is... correct-" The room explodes into applause and the whole team jumps up from their chairs, myself included.   
"Yes, MJ!" Liz engulfs MJ in a hug and MJ looks so happy and panicked at the same time. She looks at me and I nod my head, she hugs back and as the two pull away they share a little look. Ned hugs me and the audience is still applauding us. We step off of the stage and collect ourselves as a team, Mr Collins comes over and congratulates us all.  
"Congrats you guys, nice work out there, we are going to go to the top of the Washington Monument." The whole team grows excited at the news of this, MJ walks over to me.  
"So, I have been thinking and I want to ask Liz to Homecoming next week." I squeal slightly when she says this.  
"Oh my god, yes, I will help you, we have to go dress shopping."  
"Why don't you and I just go out around the city for the day? You've never been to Staten Island have you?"  
"No, why? What's there?" We walk back to the bus with our arms linked. We stand at the back of the queue, waiting to get on the bus. I'm deep in thought about what we are going to do at the weekend that I don't notice I picked my phone up again.  
"I have a friend over there who works in a dress shop, I may be able to pull a few strings and get a little money off of the dresses we want." My jaw drops at this information.  
"I thought you only had one friend?" We take our seats and the bus starts to move to the car park across the street, next to the Washington Monument.  
"At this rate, I'll only have one friend, what do you say? Staten Island, just you and me, this weekend?"  
"Sounds good to me." We hop off of the bus and walk toward the monument. Ned nudges my shoulder and points at his phone, "shit...". I grab my from my pocket and turn it on, twenty-three missed calls from Peter and thirty unread texts. My eyes widen in shock.  
"Taking it all in, Michelle?" I turn back to MJ who is standing away from the group.  
"Oh, yeah, I just- I don't want to celebrate in something built by slaves."  
"You aren't coming in?"  
"Nope, sorry, I'll see you afterwards though." I nod and we continue into the building, I see everybody lining up to go through the x-ray. Mr Harrington goes in front of me so he can coordinate the group, I place my bag on the belt. I see Liz is on the phone with someone but I don't know who.   
"All items on the belt, please." She reluctantly puts in on the belt and it goes through the x-ray alongside Ned's bag. I look at the guards and realise I recognise one of them but I can't place where from. Liz goes through the scanner and Mr Harrington follows after. I get told to wait a moment before walking through. I reach for my bag but the guard picks it up before I can.  
"Sorry, ma'am you're going to have to come me. We spotted something in your bag." I look to the group who are too busy trying to fit in the lift to notice me being taken somewhere else. I am walked into what looks like a broom cupboard, I turn around to face the guard and that when it hit me. He's one of the thugs that were selling weapons a few nights back.  
"So, Miss Johnson, you are going to come with me back to New York." He pulls a gun out the holster and points it at my chest. I grab the gun and knee him in the stomach, making him let go of it. I drop the gun and run for the door but he grabs my thigh, making me yell out in pain as he touches my burn. He grabs me by the throat with his other hand and pins me against the wall.  
"I said you are coming with me..." His grip on my neck grows tighter and my vision starts to get black spots in it, "Daisy, you have to do it...". I push him off of me with a vibration blast.  
"So, we were right in assuming you are Quake." My stomach flips at this.  
"You- you knew?"  
"Of course we did, ever since Spider-boy yelled your name out the other night, it just took a visit to the school to figure out your full name. Where's the power-?" The whole building shakes and I can hear people screaming. I get to my feet and run out into the main lobby area, something must have happened in the lift. 

Peter's POV  
I land on top of a bus just as my phone starts to ring.  
"Oh, Ned, you're alive."  
"Peter, are you okay?"  
"Where's the glowy thingy? Is it safe?"  
"Yes, it's safe, it's in my bag. If I were you I'd be more afraid of Daisy right now, she's pissed at you."  
"Ned, listen the glowy thing is dangerous." He completely ignores my comment on the power core.  
"You missed the decathlon, Daisy and I covered for you."  
"Ned-!"  
"Okay, we sort of covered for you."  
"Listen-"  
"We're at the Washington Monument."  
"Peter is that you?" "oh crap, Liz..."  
"Hey, Liz. Put Ned back on the phone."  
"You flake. You are lucky we won." I jump and roll onto the pavement and start sprinting to the Monument.   
"I want to be mad, but I'm more worried. Like, what is going on with you?"  
"Liz, I have to talk to Ned. It's important." I throw my bag against a tree and web it there. There's a distant voice in the background.  
"All items on the belt, please."  
"There's something in Ned's bag. It's really dangerous. Don't let it go through an x-ray-" There's a crackling sound on the other end.  
"Liz? Liz! Damn it." I'm still running to the monument at full speed. I see some of the brick at the top has cracked and pieces of debris are falling down. People are starting to back away from the building as more dust and brick falls.  
"Oh, no, no, no, no. Karen, what's going on up there?"  
"The core has detonated and caused severe structural damage to the elevator."  
"Oh, no."  
"Daisy, Ned and Liz are all up there!" I turn and see MJ pointing to the monument.  
"Oh god, I'll get them out, just stay here." She nods and watches me as I run up to the side of the building. I jump up about five foot and start to climb the wall as fast as I can. I shoot webs to propel myself up with but it doesn't really get me anywhere.   
"Estimating ten minutes before catastrophic failure... The safety systems are completely failing. The occupants are in imminent mortal danger."  
"I'm going as fast as I can." I continue to climb the wall, the top windows are in sight.  
"You now have one hundred and twenty-five seconds until catastrophic failure."  
"What? Why?"  
"Unexpected motion has caused the deterioration to escalate."  
"How do I get in there?"  
"Activating reconnaissance drone." I hear a little buzz from the centre of my chest, I look down and see a small spider-shaped drone pop out, it whistles at me as it flys by me.  
"Woah, has that been there the whole time? That's awesome."  
"Locating optimal entry point... proceed to the south-west window." A small screen shows me where the drone is and I follow it around the side of the building. Once I am at the top, I turn around and face outward, I stupidly look down at the ground and see a whole crowd of people has joined in to see what has happened.  
"Okay. Oh my god."  
"What's wrong you have reached the south-west window. Why are you hesitating?"  
"It's fine. I've just never been this high before."  
"You have also not reinstalled your parachute, so a fall from this height will most likely be lethal."  
"Oh. Yeah. Perfect." I turn back around so I am facing the wall again and I try to kick the window in but it won't budge.  
"Why is it not breaking?"  
"It four-inch ballistic glass, let me try." I look up and I see Daisy hovering in mid-air with what looks like a shirt over her face.  
"Wait, I thought you were in there?" She angles herself so she hit the window with her powers.  
"No, it's a long story, I'll explain later if I have the chance." The glass starts to shake slightly and it continues to build until there's a crack in it.  
"This is DC Metro Police, identify yourselves!" I turn to look away from the window and see three police officers in a helicopter with guns.  
"No, no, no, we're friendlies, our friends are in there!" I look through the window and see Cindy and Abraham are freaking out over the lift.  
"Stand down or we will open fire! Return to the ground immediately!" I signal to Daisy for her to stop and she does. I climb up the side of the building, to the very top. I brace myself as I build up the strength in my legs.  
"I'm gonna die." I push off and let the wings of my suit out, I glide over the helicopter and pull my arms back in, as I nose dive around the side of the helicopter I shoot a web onto the bar at the bottom. I swing around the underside and yell for Daisy to break the window.  
"Break!" She raises her arm and the window smashes, I slide through and onto the ground. I shoot a web so that it bounces off of the piece of lift that is now at the top of the shaft. It lands on the top of the lift and I dig my feet into the lift doors.  
"I did it." I smile to myself under my mask, the little drone looks down the lift shaft in front of me before looking back at me. Daisy lands beside me with a little thud, she must have come through the window as well. The web I am holding breaks suddenly and I am pulled down the shaft. I land on my back with a thud, I feel almost winded, the lift starts to fall again and I shot a web back on to the piece at the top of the shaft. I plant my feet against a piece of the roof that is left and pull the lift up to the nearest floor. Daisy catches on to what I am doing and hovers down to help people out. Ned starts bouncing around a little.  
"YES! Yes!"  
"HEY, hey, hey, big guy, quit moving around!"  
"Sorry sir, so sorry!" He stops and the doors are forced open, Ned is the first one out, Mr Harrington is next but Liz hesitates. I can see the web at the top is starting to break under the stress of the weight. Liz steps forward and Daisy can't quite reach Liz's hand. I can feel the metal bending and break under my feet.  
"No offence but hurry up please." She takes a step forward but it's already too late, the metal under my feet breaks away and I'm left dangling in mid-air whilst Liz falls in the lift to her death. She jumps but can't reach my hand, I shoot a web onto her wrist and catch her in mid-air, the lift falls out from below her.   
"You're okay, I got you." I pull the web up and take her hand, I lift her to the doors and Daisy helps to pull her in.   
"So, er, is everyone okay?" Liz nods and I look at Daisy.  
"Thanks for your help out there-" Before I can finish my sentence the web at the top breaks and I fall down the shaft.

Daisy's POV (Earlier)  
I hop over the x-ray machine and run outside, I see everybody pointing at the side of the wall. I look up and see Peter scaling it, "thank god he's okay...". I run straight over to MJ who seems surprised to see me.  
"I thought you were in the lift with the rest of them!"  
"No, I was taken- do you know what, I'll explain everything later if we get out of this." She nods.  
"I need to get up there, do you have anything I could put across my face?"  
"Yeah, take this." She undoes the knot from around her waist and hands me a shirt. The crowd is starting to grow now and the emergencies services have started to arrive. Ducking behind a police car, I tie the shirt around my face and tuck the baggy part into my shirt to keep it out of the way. I start to hover up to Peter as fast as I can.  
"It's Quake!" I make it to the top within seconds and I see Peter is trying to break the glass with his foot.  
"Why is it not breaking?"  
"It four-inch ballistic glass, let me try." He turns to me and the lens of his mask widen in shock.  
"Wait, I thought you were in there?" I angle myself so my powers hit the glass whilst also keep me in mid-air.  
"No, it's a long story, I'll explain later if I have the chance." The glass starts to shake slightly and it continues to build until there's a crack in it.  
"This is DC Metro Police, identify yourselves!" I turn to look away from the window and see three police officers in a helicopter with guns.  
"No, no, no, we're friendlies, our friends are in there!" Peter looks through the glass whilst I watch the helicopter get closer to us.  
"Stand down or we will open fire! Return to the ground immediately!" Peter signals for me to stop trying to blast the window open and I do so. He climbs up the side of the building, to the very top. He pushes off and lets the wings of his suit out, which I didn't even know he had. He glides over the helicopter and pulls his arms back in. As he nose dive around the side of the helicopter, he shoots a web onto the bar at the bottom. He swings around the underside and yells for me to break the window.  
"Break!" I raise my arm and the window smashes, Peter slides through and onto the ground. I lose a couple of inches in height as I wasn't using both hands to support myself. The officers starting shooting at me but I dodge all the bullets. I boost myself back up and slide through the window. I land beside Peter with a little thud, I see he is holding a web that is connected to the lift. The web he is holding breaks suddenly and he is pulled down the shaft. I look down and see him land on his back with a thud. The lift starts to fall again and he shoots a web back on to the piece at the top of the shaft. He plants his feet against a piece of the roof that is left and pulls the lift up to the nearest floor. I see what he is doing and hover down to the nearest floor, I go through an empty metal frame that held a glass pane.  
"YES! Yes!" I instantly recognise that voice as Ned's.  
"HEY, hey, hey, big guy, quit moving around!" Peter is trying to put on a thick New Yorker accent but it really isn't working for him.  
"Sorry sir, so sorry!" I single to the nearest security guard to help me force the doors open. Ned is the first out, Mr Harrington is next but Liz hesitates. I can see the web at the top is starting to break under the stress of the weight. Liz steps forward and I can't quite reach Liz's hand. I see the metal under Peter's feet is beginning to bend and break along with the web at the top.  
"No offence but hurry up please." Peter has lost the accent at this point, I can see that he is struggling, even with a mask on. She takes a step forward but it's already too late, the metal under his feet breaks away and Liz falls in the lift to her death. She jumps but can't Peter's my hand, he shoots a web onto her wrist and catches her in mid-air, the lift falls out from below her.   
"You're okay, I got you." He pulls the web up and takes her hand, he lifts her to the door and I help to pull her in.   
"So, er, is everyone okay?" His horrendous New Yorker accent is back, Liz nods and he looks at me.  
"Thanks for your help out there-" Before he can finish his sentence the web at the top breaks and he falls down the shaft. Everybody looks down the shaft to see if he is okay.  
"Are you really friends with Peter Parker?" I look up and see Flash look down the shaft.  
"Yeah, he is and so am I, so stop picking on him and his mates you dick!" I turn back to the class as they all stare at me in disbelief.  
"I should get going." I take a step back off of the ledge, I let myself fall out of sight before hovering the rest of the way down. I meet Peter at the bottom.  
"Hey, you okay?" He takes off his mask and I remove the shirt from my face.  
"Yeah, I'm good, you?"  
"Yep. Now, what happened earlier?"

*******************

"Daisy!" I am engulfed in a hug from Mel and Phil as I step off of the bus.  
"Peter. Come here. Oh, thank god." I look to my left and see Aunt May hugging a tired looking Peter.   
"We saw all of it happen on the news, are you okay? You're not injured are you?"  
"No, I'm fine really, just a few little cuts from the glass, that's all." We break the hug and I wave goodbye to Peter. He waves back in return and smiles, Aunt May says something to Peter.  
"May!" She laughs and so does I as Peter turns a dark shade of red. Mel wraps her arm around my shoulder.  
"He's cute..."  
"Mel!"


	20. Staten Island Ferry

3rd Person's POV  
Shocker practised with the arm gauntlet, punching the air and anything that is around for him to punch, including one of their vans. Tinkerer holds his work steady as Shocker punches the vans around it.   
"I can finish the next order, but without any new materials from that truck..." He shrugs his shoulders as his sentence trails off. Adrian rubs his forehead in frustration.  
"Yeah, dammit. We still have enough to do the Gargan deal though, right?"  
"Yeah, but then that's it." The two of them sit in silence for a moment as Shocker walks over to them.  
"Maby it is time that I built the high-altitude seal." Adrian feels anger bubble up inside of him as Tinkerer mentions the high-altitude seal for the hundredth time.  
"Would you shut up about that-"  
"It's only one job." Adrian shakes his head whilst thinking.  
"No. Eight years, not a word from the feds nothing from those Halloween-costume-wearing bozos up there in Stark Tower. And then all of a sudden, this little bastard in red tights and his bitch of a friend in all black show up. And they think they can tear down everything I've built. Really? I'm gonna kill them. I'm gonna find them and kill them-"  
"Found 'em." Shocker points to the TV screen playing the news and a clip of Spiderman and Quake at the Washington Monument plays. Tinkerer turns up the volume.  
"Spiderman and Quake swooped in heroically saving an Academic Decathlon team from Queens."   
"And we were right, about Daisy Johnson. She is Quake, she even used her powers on me at the monument."  
"Good to know," Adrian continues to stare at the TV screen as clips of the student emerging from the monument play.  
"good to know indeed."

Peter's POV  
As I squeeze through the crowd of students I notice everybody is crowding around the TV screens mounted to the walls. I look up and realise they are talking about the decathlon.  
"This past weekend, Midtown's Academic Decathlon team defeated the country's best to win the national championship." Pictures of the team with the trophy and on the bus play, they all look happy, even Daisy and MJ got in the photos.  
"Later that day they also defeated death." Wow, cheesy much? Clips of team members play whilst they are stood next to emergency vehicles.   
"Explosion. Sally screaming. Flash screaming. Everybody screaming."  
"There was purple lasers and smoke. It was **** tight, like a Bon Jovi concert." The last clip to play is of Mr Harrington stood by the school bus.  
"As you know, we made it out alive and that's the important thing. I couldn't bear to lose a student on a school trip... not again." That's comforting.   
"Thankfully, no one was seriously injured thanks to Spiderman and Quake."  
"Thank you-"  
"Thank you, Spiderman and Quake."  
"Up next: the Earthquakes and spiders, the mania that is sweeping the school." I smile to myself as I walk past the screen.  
"What's got you in such a good mood?" Daisy walks up to the left of me as we head towards Spanish.  
"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just that it's Friday." She smiles at me in a playful way.  
"Oh, so, it's got nothing to do with the 'Earthquakes and spider' mania?" We walk down the stairs together, side by side.  
"No, why would that affect my mood?" Just as we step off of the bottom step the bell goes, I turn to walk away from Spanish only to be stopped by Ned.  
"Guys, guys, guys. What is it like being famous when nobody knows it's you?" Daisy just rolls her eyes at us.  
"Crazy, dude."  
"It's crazy. Should we tell everyone?"   
"What? No." Daisy slaps his arm as she says this.  
"Ow. Should I tell everyone?"  
"No, dude. That's not a good idea."  
"C'mon, you two, we'll be late for class."  
"I'm not going to class."  
"You're already in trouble for ditching the decathlon."  
"Listen, I figured it out. The wingsuit guy is stealing from Damage Control. What he takes from Damage Control, that's how he builds the weapons. So all I gotta do is catch him."  
"But we have a Spanish quiz."  
"Ned, I'm probably never gonna come back here." Daisy seems taken back by this information, she just sighs.  
"Mr Stark is moving the Avengers upstate so when I bring this guy in."  
"If you bring him in, you want to be a high school dropout?" I stare at Daisy for a moment before backing away.  
"I am so far beyond high school right now." I turn around and run straight into the principal.  
"Parker, my office."

******************

"May, you home?" No reply. Good, I don't want her knowing that I skipped detention. Those Captain America videos they show do my head in. I go straight to my room with my bottle of web fluid that I grab from under a set of lockers. I put on my mask and talk to Karen.  
"Hey, Karen. What's up?"  
"Hey, Peter. How was your Spanish quiz today?"  
"I was wondering if you could help me. I'm trying to figure out who the guys under the bridge were that night but I can only remember part of a number plate."  
"I can run facial recognition on the footage of that encounter."  
"Footage?"  
"Yes, Peter. I record everything you see."  
"Everything?"  
"Everything." I don't know if I should be offended or impressed.  
"All the time?"  
"It's called the Baby monitor Protocol." Offended, definitely offended.  
"Yeah, of course, it is. Um, yeah, just roll it back to last Friday." A small video appears on screen and I can see it rewinding through video clips.   
"With pleasure."  
"Hey, everyone. Yeah, kick-ass party. Hey, what's up, Daisy? Peter has told me a lit about you."  
"Nope, no, no, this is just me messing around. Go later in the day, later in the day." Another embarrassing video of me doing impressions plays.  
"It is I, Thor, son of Odin."  
"No, no, no, that's- that's definitely not what we wanna watch."  
"Your impressions are very funny ."  
"Fast-forward to the arms deal." The video jumps to the arms deal under the bridge.  
"Okay. The two on the right, who are they?"  
"Searching law enforcement databases. No records found for two of the individuals."  
"Nothing?"  
"One individual identified. Aaron Davis, age thirty-three. He has a criminal record and an address here in Queens." A picture of Aaron appears on screen along with all the crimes he has committed.  
"Let's pay him a visit."  
"Would you like me to activate the Enhanced Interrogation Protocol?"  
"Uh, yeah."

*********************

Daisy's POV  
I walk up to my locker and open it with MJ at my side.   
"So, for tomorrow, we are going to get on the ferry, find my friend on Staten Island and get ourselves a discount on the dresses we want." I nod my head and close my locker, we walk up the hallway together.  
"Okay, so we are going to get the-" MJ stops walking and I follow where she is looking, Liz.  
"You should go and talk to her, ask her to homecoming." MJ looks at me as if I am crazy.  
"I can't just walk up to one of the most popular girls in school and ask her to homecoming."  
"Not with that kind of attitude. Hey, Liz! MJ wants to talk to you!" I push MJ forward, she stumbles a little before straightening herself out and approaching Liz. I watch from a distance as they have a conversation, MJ says something and Liz nods her head in response. MJ signals for me to join them, I skip my way over to them with a grin on my face.   
"Okay, so I have an idea, you two come over to mine on the night and we all get ready together. Then, later on, once Peter has arrived-"  
"Why is Peter tagging along, I mean, I haven't got a problem with him being there. It's just a question of why is he is there?" Liz and MJ both look at me with a look of 'oh, honey...'.  
"He's clearly going to ask you to the dance, anyway, when Peter arrives my dad will give us a lift. Have you two got dresses yet?"  
"Nope, we are going tomorrow. I don't know what kind of dress to get through, I don't know what colour to get-"  
"Hey, Ned!" I turn to see Ned walking over to us.  
"What are you-?"  
"What's Peter's favourite colour?" I roll my eyes at her.  
"Seriously?"  
"I think it's red, why?"  
"No reason, there's your answer, get a dress in red tomorrow."   
"I am not getting a red dress."  
"Yes, you are."  
"Yes, I am dammit. Speaking of tomorrow, what time are we getting the ferry?"  
"We are getting the eleven am ferry." I think this over for a moment.   
"Okay, so, I'll see you at my place at ten?"   
"Yeah, see ya tomorrow."  
"Bye guys." I walk down the hall and out the main doors. I walk to the train station, knowing that Peter won't be on there due to all the detentions he was given today. "should I get a dress in red? I like Peter and I want him to know that but I don't want to go over the top with it...". The train pulls into my station and I hop off and head back to my apartment. "long or short?" I look down my body figure as I cross the road, "short, strapless or not?". I walk through the doors of the building and hit the button on the lift. "short, with straps and in red.". I walk through the front door of our apartment.  
"Hey, I'm back. Just to let you know, I am going out tomorrow with MJ. We are getting the eleven am ferry!"

**********************

Peter's POV  
"What can you tell me about the guy with the wings?" I lean against Aaron's car.  
"Other than he's a psychopath dressed like a demon, nothing. I don't know who he is or where he is." I sigh and lean all the way back on his car.  
"I do know where he's gonna be."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, this crazy dude I used to work with he's supposed to be doing a deal with him." I jump for joy at this information.  
"Yes, yes, yes. Thank-"  
"Hey. Hey. Hey. I didn't tell you where. You don't have a location." I walk back over to his car, feeling a little silly.  
"Right, of course. Yeah, my bad. Silly. Just- Yeah. Where is it?"  
"Can I give you some advice?" I tilt my head in confusion.  
"Hmm?"  
"You gotta get better at this part of the job."   
"I don't understand." I lean against his car and try to put on a cool demeanour.  
"I'm intimidating." He just rolls his eyes at me.  
"Staten Island Ferry, tomorrow at eleven am."  
"Oh, tomorrow, that so soon. That's going to dissolve in two hours." I point to the web that is sticking his hand to the trunk of his car.  
"No, no, no. Come fix this."  
"Two hours, you deserve that."  
"No, no, I got ice cream in here." I walk toward the exit of the car park.  
"You deserve that. You're a criminal. Bye, Mr Criminal."

****************

THE NEXT DAY

I swing onto the top of the ferry building and glide onto the side of the ferry itself, I look through the window. I see two guys, one of them I recognise from the bridge incident.  
"Okay, Karen, activate Enhanced Reconnaissance Mode."  
"Sure thing."  
"He's up front, main deck." I don't recognise him.  
"I hate this guy."  
"It's the guy from the bridge, right? Who's that other guy?"  
"Just keep me posted." One of the guys gets up and walks away.  
"There's no record of him in my criminal database." As I watch him walk away I spot Daisy and MJ sat together.  
"What the hell are they doing here?"   
"Incoming call from May Parker. Should I reroute to your heads-up display?" A small picture of May appears on my screen along with a blue answer button and a red decline button.   
"I can't talk right now. I'll call her back. Hey, dronie, keep an eye on that guy, I don't like the way he is looking at Daisy. We can't let anybody get away this time." Dronie flies off of my head and stays by the window whilst I climb to the end of the ship, where the other guy has gone. I perch on top of the roof, out of sight. I look over the edge of the roof and see at least five guys probably more.  
"Who's the guy on the left?"  
"Mac Gargan." A list of his crimes appears on the screen.  
"Extensive criminal record, including homicide. Would you like me to activate Instant Kill?"  
"No, Karen, stop it with the Instant Kill already." The guy from the higher decks comes out.  
"White pick up truck." Mac nods to one of his henchmen and he goes looking for it.  
"Dronie, scan the ship for a white pickup truck." A small scanner appears and I can see what dronie can.   
"Oh, this is too perfect. I got the buyers, the sellers and the weapons all in one place."  
"Incoming call from Tony Stark."  
"No, no, no. Don't answer-" A screen opens up to reveal Mr Stark sat in the back of a car.  
"Mr Parker. Got a sec?"  
"I'm actually at the library."  
"No, you're not." "shut up, Karen...".  
"Nice work in DC."  
"Okay."  
"My dad never really gave me a lot of support and I'm trying to break the cycle of shame."  
"Uh, kinda in the middle of something."  
"Don't cut me off when I am complimenting you. Anyway, great things are about to-" The ferry horn suddenly goes off, "oh shit...".  
"What is that?"  
"Uh, band practice."   
"That's odd, you just said you were at the library and Happy told me you quit band six weeks ago. What's up?"  
I see one of the guys pull out a pair of keys, presumably to the white pick up truck.  
"I gotta go. Uh, end call."  
"Hey." The video cuts off, I shoot a web and take the keys from the guys.  
"Hey, I'll take those! Yoink!"

Daisy's POV  
Just as the boat starts to pull away from port MJ starts a conversation.  
"So, what's your budget?"   
"One hundred, you?" She nods.  
"Same, so, I know what colour dress you are going to get but the question is. What style of dress?"   
"First things first, I may be getting a red dress, I may or may not be. I would like a short with straps, Mel said that a vintage style dress might suit me well."  
"Ooooh, yeah, that's a good idea." I look past MJ and spot somebody glaring at me, just behind him is someone with their back turned. I just look away and out the window, when I spot something. Peter's drone.  
"Dammit."   
"What? What is it?" I point out the window and MJ sighs, I look back to her to say something when I notice the other guy has gotten up. He walks straight past me and I realise something. He's the guy who tried to kidnap me in DC.  
"MJ, stay here, I need to find Peter before he gets himself killed."  
"To be honest, I think that if you weren't here, he'd be dead already." I smile at her before getting up and following the guy until I see where he is going. He walks downstairs to the bottom deck with the cars on, I walk outside and onto the walkway. I watch from above as they have a conversation, one of the guys walks down the centre of the boat. I run to the other end of the ship and down the stairs so I am on the same level. Ducking behind one of the cars, I watch as a web appears out of nowhere and takes a set of keys.  
"I'll take those! Yoink!" "yoink? really, Pete, yoink?". I stay hidden as Peter takes out five guys in one go, even using a motorbike as a weapon at one point. Just as I go to get out of my hiding place, the other guy comes down the stairs. I go around the side of the car so he can't see me. I poke my head out from behind the car to see the guy beating someone's head into the side of a white van. Peter goes running at the man but the FBI comes out of nowhere.   
"What the actual hell is going on here?" I mutter to myself. A wing rips through the side of the white van and I realise that the guy is in fact Vulture. He emerges from the now ruined van in his full suit. It's terrifying up close. He flies full speed toward the FBI agents whilst Peter is trying to get them out of the way. He has some sort of energy weapon in his hands, the agents just keep shooting at him. Vulture picks up a car in his talon things and throws it at the agents. Peter manages to move at least two of them but doesn't quite get out the way in time and is hit by the car himself. Peter gets all the agents out of the way whilst Vulture frees the guy with the gauntlet.   
"Get to the top deck. We're getting out of here." He runs over to the stairwell and so does I. I run and jump up the stairs, a couple of steps at a time. I pull my scarf out of my back pocket, I keep it on me at all times now to be safe. I tie it across my face and keep running until I make it to the top deck. I see he is pushing people out of the way, I keep running, trying to catch up with him. I am so close to him, he stops as if he is waiting for Vulture. As soon as I get to him he suddenly spins around and hits me across the face with the gauntlet. I hit into the side of the boat when there's a bright flash of purple light throughout the boat. The entire boat starts to shake and Vulture catches his associate as he falls. I feel the boat start to crack apart and it literally starts to split in two. I run back inside the boat and I see Peter shooting webs everywhere to try and keep the boat from sinking. It works, the boat stays as it is.  
"Yeah, Spiderman." For a moment it works until the webbing snaps and the boat starts to sink again, Peter shoots two webs and tries to pull it back together. I boost myself into the centre of the boat and grab two pieces of webbing to try and help him. I have a small amount of super strength but I can still help. As if by magic the boat actually does start to come back together but it isn't Peter and me causing it to. I land on the middle floor and MJ comes running up to me.   
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm good, I'm good. What the hell is doing this-?"  
"Hey, Spiderman. The library, was it?" Everybody looks out the window to see Iron Man and some little thruster bots push the boat back together.   
"This is not going to end well for Peter..."

****************

Peter's POV   
I sit on top of a nearby building with my legs dangling over the edge, maskless. Watching as the emergency services bring the ferry back in. Daisy lands beside me and joins me on the edge.  
"Hey,"  
"Hey." She pulls her scarf off of her face. I see a bad cut on her face, there's dried blood all down her face and neck.  
"So-"  
"Please don't." We sigh in unison as she slips her arms around my arm and rests her head on my shoulder as a way of showing support. I rest my head on top of hers in return, it's a nice moment, just the two of us with the view of New York City surrounding us.  
"Previously on Peter screws the Pooch," I turn to see Mr Stark has flown over to confront me.  
"I tell you to stay away from this. Instead, the two of you hacked multi-million dollar suits so you could sneak around behind my back, doing the one thing I told you not to do."  
"Is everyone okay?"  
"No, thanks to you."  
"No thanks to me?" I remove my arm from Daisy's grip, spin around and hop off of the ledge to face Tony.  
"Those weapons were out there and I tried to tell you about it but you didn't listen. None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me. If you even cared, you'd actually be here." As if on cue his suit opens up and he walks out. I back up a little as he walks toward me.  
"I did listen, kid. Who do you think called the FBI, huh? Do you two know I was the only one to believe in the both of you? Everybody else said I was crazy to recruit a couple of forteen-year-old kids."  
"We're fifteen-"  
"No, this is where you zip it, all right? The adult is talking. What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right because that's on you. If you had died tonight? Well, I feel like that's on me. I don't need that on my conscience."  
"Yes, sir. I'm sorry. I understand-"  
"Sorry doesn't cut it."  
"I just wanted to be like you ."  
"Yeah, and I wanted you to be better. It's not working out, I'm gonna need both of your suits back."  
"What? Daisy had nothing to do with this-"  
"Doesn't matter."  
"For how long?"  
"Forever." I start to shake my head at him and beg him to change his mind.  
"Yeah, that's how it works."  
"No, no. Please. This is all I have. I am nothing without this suit."  
"If you're nothing without this suit then you shouldn't have it. God, I sound like my dad." I give in, there is no fighting Tony Stark.  
"I haven't got a change of clothes."  
"You can borrow my hoodie." She smiles sadly at me and I smile back.  
"Thanks."  
"We can sort the rest out, then I suggest you go back to your Aunt's place and sort her face out." He steps back into his suit and flies away to the tower, leaving Daisy and me in silence.


	21. Do you want to go with...?

3rd Person's POV  
Shocker walks over to Adrian and Tinkerer with a bag of his belongings.  
"So, that's it. You're running?"  
"Feds were waiting for us. Now we are on Iron Man's radar? Yeah, I'm running. You should too." Adrian shakes his head at the thought of this.  
"You know I can't do that." He stands from the table sat on and turns to the Tinkerer.  
"Can you get that high-altitude seal thing up and running in time?" Tinkerer stands up in shock.  
"Seriously? Yes. You will not regret this." He rushes off to get all the needed tech and gear ready. Adrian turns back Shocker.  
"You in?

************************

As Peter and Daisy walk down the hall to Peter's apartment in silence. Peter has his hands in the pouch on Daisy's baggy hoodie, he turns back to her just before they reach the door.  
"you know you didn't have to come with me."  
"What and go back to Mel and Phil with my face like this." She gestures to the cut on her cheek, as they had walked from the ferry port Daisy had managed to get most of the blood off of her face and neck. Peter hesitates for a moment before knocking on the door of his apartment. May answers the door within seconds, she looked between the two teenagers before letting them into the apartment. She has been stressed out all day, with Peter not answering his phone and then finding out about the ferry.  
"I have called five police stations, five. I called five of your friends, I called Ned, I called Ned mother-" She sits in front of her laptop with different new pages open, each one of them covering the ferry incident.  
"May, honestly I'm fine, just relax I am fine." She stands from the chair in front of the computer, looking angrier than ever.  
"Cut the bullshit. I know you skipped detention yesterday. I know you left the hotel room in Washington. I know you sneak out of the apartment every night. That is not okay, Peter, you have to tell me. What is going on? Just lay it out, it just the three of us." Daisy remains quiet in the background, not wanting to do or say anything that will make the situation worse. Peter remains quiet for a moment, trying to come up a believable lie to tell her.  
"I lost the Stark Internship."   
"What?"  
"Yeah."  
"What happened?"  
"I just thought I could work really hard but he- was- he- y'know but I screwed it up." Peter takes a seat on the dining chair that was next to him and May walks up to him to hug him.  
"It's okay, it's okay."  
"I'm sorry I made you worry so much."  
"You know I'm not trying to ruin your life?" Peter chuckles a little at her.  
"Yeah, I know." May runs her hands through his hair to comfort.  
"I used to sneak out too." She backed away a little as she smelt his hair.  
"You should take a shower... you... you smell of rubbish."  
"I know."   
"You go and take a shower whilst I help Daisy with the cut on her face."

**************************

"Peter, you're a good kid and you're a smart kid so just try to keep your head straight, okay?" Peter stares down at his hands whilst listening to the Principal drone on about keeping his grades up.  
"Okay."  
"Alright get out of here." The Principal looks at the door. Standing from the chair, Peter slings his bag over his shoulder before closing the Principal's office door behind him. Daisy and Ned stand from their chairs outside the office, waiting for the verdict.  
"Are you expelled? Do you have to go to that high school where the principal has a crossbow?"  
"Pretty sure that's an urban myth." Daisy calls from behind the two boys.   
"No, I'm not expelled."  
"You're so lucky."

*************************

The rest of the week was hell for Peter, he knew that if he went out as Spiderman, Tony would take his homemade suit from him. Every day after, before and during school Peter was stuck in detention. MJ joined him but only to 'draw people in crisis', she had drawn a sad looking Peter on multiple occasions. She had even drawn him in a suit and Daisy in a beautiful red dress, it was the only time Peter had smiled all week without Daisy being there. Peter focused more in class now, answering every question he can in Spanish. He, Daisy and Ned started to rebuild the Lego Death Star, they were doing it during school. At lunch to avoid everybody after the incident at the decathlon and after school at each others' houses. By the time Wednesday came around the had started to add the finishing touches to the outside. Peter holds up the last piece for Daisy to put on top but she kindly declines.  
"No, think you should it." Peter nods graciously and takes the small Lego figure of Emporer Palpatine. Clicking it into its place at the top of the Death Star, the group takes a moment to appreciate their hard work.

*********************

Peter's POV  
I come out of the toilets with the hall pass in my hands. I walk down the corridor but stop when I see Liz coming toward me. She slows down when she sees me.  
"Hey."  
"Hey.  
"I thought you had calculus fifth period?" She nods her head.  
"Yeah, I do, I was just finishing up some homecoming decorations." I walk over to her as she gazes into the trophy case.  
"I just wanted to apologise about whole decathlon thing-"   
"It's fine, last week decathlon was the most important thing but I almost died."  
"Yeah, sorry. Hey, you got a date for homecoming yet?" She smiles and nods her head.  
"Yeah, actually. MJ..." I stare at her for a moment in shock before smiling at her.  
"No, way, I thought she'd avoid something like this at all costs?"  
"Daisy helped us, she - quite literally - gave MJ the needed push. You got a date yet?"  
"No, who wants to go with me anyway?"  
"Well, I think there is someone in particular how wants to go with you." She looks past me and I turn around to see Daisy coming out of the gym.   
"Alright all of the balloons are in groups and tied with- oh, hey, Peter, do you not have engineering now?" She is holding a clipboard full of paperwork.  
"Yeah, I do, I actually want to talk to you. Liz, can I borrow her for a moment?" Liz nods her head vigorously.  
"Yes, absolutely." Liz skips her way into the gym. Daisy approached me with the clipboard in her hands.  
"I was just apologising to Liz about what happened at the decathlon when I realised I haven't properly apologised to you."  
"It's fine, you were doing what you believed is right and I admire that about you." She smiles at me and I just stare back at her in awe for a moment.  
"No, I'm- I just mean that it was not cool, especially because... I... I like you." I stare at the floor, waiting for her to completely reject me and for me to go into hiding.  
"I know." I snap my head up to her face and she just looks forward and smirks, she glances at me from the corner of her eye. We both chuckle slightly and look away from each other, both blushing.  
"You're terrible at keeping secrets."  
"Except for that one thing."  
"Yeah." We laugh again before blushing again. I take a deep breath in and turn to face her.  
"Do you have a date for homecoming?" She grins at me.  
"No, actually, I've been so busy focusing on MJ and Liz, not to mention you running around as - well you know who."  
"You make me sound like Voldemort. Anyway, I have been wanting to ask you for a while. Uh, do you want to go with...?" My sentence trails off as my voice cuts out.  
"Do you want to go with me?"  
"Peter, I'd love to go with you."  
"Really? Uh, I mean, great, cool." I start to back away from Daisy before realising I am going the wrong way.  
"Actually I'm going that way." I walk past, a grin on my face. I realise the breath I was holding and head back to the end of class.

Daisy's POV  
I tie the last set of blue, white and silver balloons together with a piece of black ribbon. I pick up the weight at the bottom and move the set of balloons by the door, alongside the other set. I grab the clipboard with all the lay plans and I look through the glass pane in the door. I can see Liz admiring the trophy case, I flip through the pages on the clipboard. Pushing against the door, I walk out into the corridor.  
"Alright all of the balloons are in groups and tied with- oh, hey, Peter, don't you have engineering now?" He just smiles at me when I notice the hall pass in his hands.  
"Yeah, I do, I actually want to talk to you. Liz, can I borrow her for a moment?" Liz nods her head vigorously.  
"Yes, absolutely." Liz skips her way into the gym, winking at me as she goes. I walk closer to Peter as he just stares at me for a moment.  
"I was just apologising to Liz about what happened at the decathlon when I realised I haven't properly apologised to you."I shake my head at him a little.  
"It's fine, you were doing what you believed is right and I admire that about you." I smile at him and he just has a look of awe on his face.  
"No, I'm- I just mean that it was not cool, especially because... I... I like you." He stares at the floor, probably waiting for me to completely reject him. I look straight ahead, not making eye contact with him.  
"I know."He snaps his head up to my face and I just look forward whilst smirking, I glance at him out the corner of my eye. We both chuckle slightly and look away from each other, both blushing.  
"You're terrible at keeping secrets."  
"Except for that one thing."  
"Yeah." We laugh again before blushing again. He takes a deep breath and turns to face me.

"Do you have a date for homecoming?" Grinning without realising it, I fiddle with my fingers a little.  
"No, actually, I've been so busy focusing on MJ and Liz, not to mention you running around as - well you know who."  
"You make me sound like Voldemort. Anyway, I have been wanting to ask you for a while. Uh, do you want to go with...?" His voice cuts out and I bite my bottom lip out of nervousness.  
"Do you want to go with me?"  
"Peter, I'd love to go with you."  
"Really? Uh, I mean, great, cool." He starts to walk back to the toilets and the gym before realising he is, in fact, going the wrong way.  
"Actually I'm going that way." He walks past me and I turn to watch him walk away before I go to the gym.   
"Did it go well? What happened?"  
"He asked me to the dance. Oh, crap."  
"What? What is it?"  
"I haven't got a dress yet and it's only two days away."  
"It's fine, MJ and I are going shopping tonight. Come with us and we'll help you get the perfect dress."   
"You are a lifesaver, I'll text my parents quickly. Where are you going to get the dresses? It's just, I need to run home and grab my money." Liz thinks for a moment.  
"I can't remember the address off the top of my head but I'll get MJ to text you later."  
"Alright, cheers."

******************

I push the doors to the dress shop open and a bell rings.  
"Daisy, you're here. Come join me." I walk over to two red plush seats opposite a changing room, I sit next to Liz.  
"So, how's it going so far?"  
"MJ can't make her mind up on which dress to get." MJ sticks her head out from between the two curtains.  
"I'm sorry, I like everything to be perfect. Speaking of which." She steps out in a beautiful grey dress, it has lace covering everything, over the shoulders and below the skirt. It has a piece of silver ribbon around the waist with a bow on her left side.

It has a piece of silver ribbon around the waist with a bow on her left side  
"Woah, MJ, that is perfect. It suits you so well." MJ brushes the skirt down slightly and shrugs her shoulders.  
"Alright, I'll get this one then." She closes the curtains behind her as she walks back into the changing room.  
"What dress are you going to get?" Liz smiles, stands up and unzips a dress cover to reveal a beautiful navy blue dress. It has gems and sequins over the shoulders and down the back until the waistline. Around the front of the waistline is more gems and sequins.

Around the front of the waistline is more gems and sequins  
"Liz, it's incredible. How much is that going cost?"  
"Like sixty but it's totally worth it. MJ and I will help you find a dress in a minute." I take a step closer to Liz.  
"Does MJ know that Peter asked me to the dance?" Liz shakes her head.  
"No, why?"  
"Watch. So, I am going to get a red dress but I just don't know if I want it to be really fancy or just simple, I want it to be eye-catching."  
"Well, it's going to be eye-catching so you can catch Peter's eye."  
"I damn well hope it'll catch Peter's eye, he is my date after all." MJ sticks her head out between the curtains with her jaw on the floor.  
"When did this happen? And when exactly were you going to tell me?" I giggle a little.  
"I was planning on just showing up with him, to be honest. Hurry up, we still need to find me a red dress yet."   
"Alright, alright. No need to yell." She disappears back into the changing room and comes out moments later.   
"Let's get you a dress worthy of Peter." We all link arms and skip around the store until we find the section with the red dresses in. Luckily there were in size and price order already. We spend the next half an hour looking for three acceptable dresses. I would choose one out that I liked but according to MJ it wouldn't be 'eye-catching' enough. We settled on three dresses, one that we had chosen each. I take the first dress into the changing room, it's plain red and has a halter neck. 

It fitted me perfectly fine, well, almost perfectly fine  
It fitted me perfectly fine, well, almost perfectly fine. It was about three sizes too small for me, I check the tag and see that we have miss read the label. It's in British sizing, not American.  
"Guys, we messed up. This is British sizing, not American." I stick my head through the curtains and hand the dress back to them. MJ gets the next dress for me to try on from the clothes hooks next to the changing room. It's plain red and the material cross over at the front to create darts at the front. It has a plain waistband and a plain skirt.

I don't have enough bust for the top of it and it shows an awful lot of bust  
I don't have enough bust for the top of it and it shows an awful lot of bust.  
"Guys, I don't really think this is acceptable to wear." I walk out of the changing room to both MJ and Liz cringing at how horrible the dress looks on me.   
"No, no, no. Aboustley not." I take the last dress from the hooks beside the curtains and slip away. The final dress has ruffled shoulders and a cupped bust. With a plain top and bottom half this dress suits me the best.

With a plain top and bottom half this dress suits me the best  
"I think we have a winner." I walk out of the changing room and both girls' jaw hit the floor.  
"Yes, Daisy, you have to get that one..." we all agree in unison and I change before we all pay for our dresses. Liz's is the most expensive at seventy dollars. MJ's is only sixty and mine is fifty because it has the least amount of detail on it.  
"See you tomorrow." I wave to the others as I walk down the street, unable to stop smiling as I go.

*******************

Peter's POV  
Running up the stairs, I skip two at a time. Too excited to tell May the news about the dance, I got fed up with waiting for the lift. I trip through the door to our floor and almost faceplant but save it. I burst through the door to the apartment and skid across the floor.  
"May, I need your help." She stands from leaning on the back of the couch.  
"What? What is it?" I take a deep breath and keep my eyes shut.  
"I asked Daisy to the dance and she said yes." I keep my eyes shut still for a moment before opening them to find that May has left the room. I hear a soft bang and a soft swear word come from her room. She returns a moment later with a box. A box I recognise. A box of Ben's old stuff.  
"We'll choose an outfit out of here for you to wear."

****************

Polishing my shoes, I waited for May to find the correct youtube video on how to tie a tie.  
"Alright, this is the last thing we have to do before we leave for Liz's house."   
After almost ten minutes of trying, I finally get it right. I slip my jacket on over my shirt and May slides a plastic box across the table for me. I see it has some kind of red flower corsage in it.  
"It's a gerbera daisy, to match her d- name." I pick up the box and we head out the door. The ride in the lift is short, we head to the back and get in the car. "I hope I look good for her. what if she doesn't like what I am wearing?-".  
"Stop overthinking."  
"What?"  
"Peter Parker, I have known you long enough to know when you are overthinking. You look great and Daisy is a lucky girl. Now, repeat after me. Compliment her outfit but too much. Don't stare, that's just creepy. Have fun."  
"Okay. Compliment her but not too much. Don't stare, it's creepy. And have fun." May smiles at me as we pull up to Liz's house. I hop out of the car and walk up the front path. The house looks a lot bigger without teenagers surrounding it. I get to the door and take a moment to calm myself. I knock on the door and within seconds a woman, I asssume is Liz's mum, answers the door.  
"Ah, you must be Peter." "here we go..."


	22. What have we got ourselves into?

Daisy's POV  
"MJ's outside, I'll see you later tonight."  
"Have fun at the dance! Not too much fun though! Remember we have meeting with Stark tonight so take your keys!" I roll my eyes and walk to the stairwell. I skip down the steps, being careful of my dress. I push the door open and see MJ stood in the doorway, she had her dress in her arms as well.  
"Hey, MJ, you excited for tonight?"  
"More nervous than anything." We walk out to MJ's parent's car.

********************************

"Hey, guys, come on in..." A woman, who I assume is Liz's mum, lets us into their house. It looks a lot different in daylight and without sweaty teenagers in it. Liz comes rushing down the stairs.  
"Hey, come on. We haven't a second to spare." MJ rolls her eyes.  
"Liz, it's four in the afternoon-" Liz cuts MJ off.  
"And the dance starts at seven thirty, we are getting a lift at eight. We only have four hours to turn this mess into the perfect date for Peter." She gestures to me as she says this, I playfully rolled my eyes.  
"Oh, Liz, your father may be a little late home tonight but if all else fails I can take you."  
"Okay, now move it you two." Liz gently slaps us on the shoulder and we walk upstairs, into her room. She has a large room, it has a queen size bed on one side with a dresser at the end. There's a flatscreen TV stood on top of it, Liz takes a seat opposite her vanity mirror whilst MJ flops face first onto her bed. I just awkwardly stand by the door until Liz pulls up a seat for me.   
"Come on, I need to see what colour eyeshadow will go best with your dress and eyes. Just hang your dress up on one of the hooks on the back." She points to her door and I close it before hanging my dress on it. I take a seat next to Liz and watch as she pulls out all sorts of eyeshadow pallets. Three pallets are different shades of brown that go into gold, the rest are multicoloured with different shades of each colour on them. She pulls out an eyeshadow brush from a glass jar and examines my face before going to one of the pallets.   
"Go easy on her Liz."  
"I'm only going to do one eye as a tester. Close your eyes please." I do as she says and it takes her almost twenty minutes to finish it. 

******************

"And done, you just need to put your dress on before Peter gets here, which is in the next ten minutes." I look in the mirror at my hair, MJ and Liz curled the ends of it so that it creates beach waves and brings out the slightly lighter tips of my hair. I love it, combined with the lipgloss, eyeshadow and eyeliner it really rounds my look off.  
"Okay." I get up and unhook my dress from the back of the door, I walk out to the bathroom across the hall and lock the door behind me. I slip out my black jeans, black hoodie and Guns N'Roses t-shirt. I pull the dress on, it fits just as perfectly as it did when I tried it on in store. I take my daisy necklace out of my pocket and clip it around my neck before slipping my black vans back on. I grab my dress off the floor and walk back into Liz's room, MJ is helping Liz zip the back of her dress up. MJ was the first one of us to change as she refused to wear any makeup. They both turn to me as I walk in and smile until they see my vans.  
"Oh, no, no, no, those have to go." Liz struts over to me in what looks like six-inch heels, MJ follows whilst still holding onto the zip at the back.   
"But they're so comfy and I don't do heels unless they're my ankle booties." Liz still shakes her head as MJ manages to get the zip done all the way up. Liz walks over to her chest of drawers and pulls out the bottom drawer. Walking over to it, I see that there are at least twenty different pairs of flats. Some just plain colours and others with small jewels on them or sequins. Liz hovers her hands over the selection for a moment before choosing a black pair with jewels capping the end of the toes.  
"I can't wear those, they look really really expensive... not to mention kinda uncomfortable."   
"Nah, I have worn them multiple times, they'll do just fine, they really round your outfit off." I take them from her hands and slip them on, they are actually surprisingly comfy.  
"Girls, Peter is here." Liz's mum call from outside the door. I feel my heart against my rib cage and my breathing gets little heavier. Liz picks up the empty pizza boxes off of the floor and stuffs them into her bin.  
"Okay, we'll be right there." Liz throws me a black clutch bag and a rose ring. I slip my phone into it as we walk out the door and the ring on my finger. I have my backpack with my other clothes on my shoulder, Liz takes it off of me and makes me go down the stairs first. I take a deep breath and slowly walk down the stairs, I can see Peter's polished shoes. I continue to walk down the stairs until I can see Peter's face, his eyes widen at the sight of me.   
"Woah, you look... you look incredible..." I feel myself blush under the layer of concealer and foundation. I hop off of the bottom step and walk over to him, my hands gripping the clutch bag tightly.   
"You don't look too bad yourself, Parker. You should really wear a suit more often..." We both blush and look down at the floor.  
"Oh, I have a corsage to give to you." He brings a plastic box around from behind him, I see a red flower that resembles a daisy. I take it out of the box and slip it onto my left wrist.  
"It's a gerbera daisy, red to match your dress."  
"Oh my god, you two are so cute!"  
"Mum!"   
"Sorry, sorry, now come on. Photo time." We all huddle together, from left to right it's MJ, Liz, myself and Peter. The flash goes off and everyone takes a second to readjust to the sudden flash of light.   
"Okay, now couples." Peter and I step away so Liz's mum can get a picture of Liz and MJ. I smile at Michelle as she looks at me whilst stepping out of the way for Peter and me. We step forward and Peter slips his arm around my back until it touches my hip, I rest my head on his shoulder. Just as the flash goes off the front door opens to reveal Liz's dad, as he steps into the light both mine and Peter's expressions drop. I recognise him from what happened on the ferry with Vulture. He is Vulture.

Peter's POV   
"Ah, you must be Peter." "here we go...". I take a step into the house, still clutching the corsage in my hands. Liz's mother pours herself a glass of water.  
"Can I get you anything? A glass of water?"   
"No thank you, I'm okay." She takes a sip.  
"I'll go get the girls in a minute. Liz's dad will be giving you all a lift there but he is running a little late, he should be here in like ten minutes." I nod my head as she walks to the stairs, I notice how much bigger the house is now that it's empty. She comes back down the stairs and I can hear a small commotion going on at the top of the stairs. I take a deep breath and hold it as someone slowly makes their way down the stairs, I hold my left wrist in my right hand behind my back with the corsage in my left hand. The first thing I see coming down the stairs is a pair of flats with jewels all over the toes. As the rest of the person comes into sight I realise I am in fact looking at Daisy. She is wearing a plain red dress with the daisy necklace I got her all those months ago with a rose ring on. Her hair is curled slightly more than normal at the ends and I can see from here she has a dark shade of pink lip gloss on. 

"Woah, you look  
"Woah, you look... you look incredible..." She blushes and smiles slightly at me, she hops off of the bottom step and gracefully walks over to me. I can't seem to take my eyes off of her, as she gets closer I see she has dark brown/grey eyeshadow on.  
"You don't look too bad yourself, Parker. You should really wear a suit more often..." We both blush and look down at the floor.  
"Oh, I have a corsage to give to you." I bring the box around from behind me and she smirks at the flower.  
"It's a gerbera daisy, red to match your dress."  
"Oh my god, you two are so cute!" Liz's mum calls from across the room.  
"Mum!"   
"Sorry, sorry, now come on. Photo time." We all huddle together, from left to right it's MJ, Liz, Daisy and myself. The flash goes off and everyone takes a second to readjust to the sudden flash of light.   
"Okay, now couples." Daisy and I step away so Liz's mum can get a picture of Liz and MJ. Daisy smiles at Michelle as she looks at me whilst stepping out of the way for Peter and me. I can't help but notices the small dimples on her cheeks when she smiles. We step forward and I slip my arm around her back until it touches her hip, she rests her head on my shoulder. Just as the flash goes off the front door opens to reveal Liz's dad, as he steps into the light my expression drops. Liz's dad is Vulture.   
"Hey, sorry I am late, we got a bit held up at work." I take Daisy's hand in my own and give it a reassuring squeeze. The colour has completely dropped from her face and she looks as if she is going to throw up. I don't blame her.  
"It's okay, dad. We were just doing photos." He turns to me and smirks slightly.  
"You must be Peter, I'm Liz's dad." He holds his hand out for me to shake, I take it up and gently shake it back.  
"You got quite the grip there." I swallow hard and nod, he looks at Daisy and I can't help but want to punch him in the face. I stand my ground and watch as he sticks his hand out for Daisy to shake.  
"Daisy, right?"  
"Y-yes." Daisy shakes his hand and walks to his wife who kisses him on the cheek. Daisy hugs my arm and I can practically feel her shaking. He draws himself a glass of water and drinks it all in one go.  
"Alright, let's hit the road." Daisy still clings to my arm as we climb into Liz's car, Liz sits in the passenger's seat with Daisy and MJ next to me. I can see his reflection in the mirror, Daisy slips her hand into mine whilst Liz shows us cute videos of puppies and kittens.  
"Aww, he's cute." Liz and MJ shake their heads in agreement as they watch a puppy play with a tennis ball. Daisy smiles a little and I can't help but smile at her.  
"So, whatcha' gonna do Pete?" I snap my head up to Liz's dad's eyes in the mirror.  
"Sorry what?"  
"After you graduate? What do you think you're going to do? What about you Daisy? What do you think you are going to do?"  
"I don't know."   
"Neither do I."   
"Don't grill them, dad." He shrugs his shoulders slightly.  
"Just saying, y'know, you go to that school. You basically have your whole life planned out. Right?" I shake my head and Daisy still holds onto my hand.  
"Yeah, no, we are just sophomores."  
"Peter's got an internship with Tony Stark and Daisy is brilliant with technology. She helped me with the security on my laptop earlier on, actually. So I think two of them are good." I feel Daisy's body tense up slightly at the mention of the internship.  
"Really? Tony Stark?"  
"Hmmh."  
"Well, Daisy thank you for helping out with Liz's laptop. Peter, what do you do at the internship?"  
"Actually, I don't intern for him anymore-"  
"Seriously?" I turn to MJ who seems shocked by this, Daisy looks at me and shakes her head, telling me she doesn't know.   
"Ugh, yeah."  
"What happened?"  
"It, uh, got boring." Liz spins around to face us.  
"Got boring? You got to hang out with Spiderman and Quake."  
"Who told you that?" MJ leans around the chair so she can see Liz's face.   
"Ned, he's been telling everybody." I roll my eyes at this, "typical...".  
"Really, Spiderman and Quake? What are they like?"  
"No, I never got to meet Quake, although I'm sure she is awesome. Spiderman's nice, y'know, a nice man." Liz's dad scans my face for a moment before scanning Daisy's. She remains as still as possible as if she would be shot if she moved.  
"Do I know you? Either of you from anywhere? Have we met before?"  
"Daisy and I were on the ferry last Saturday, I thought I saw you on there but I didn't want to just go up to some random stranger on a hunch."   
"You probably know Peter from the decathlon team as well as Daisy. They were both at my party as well."   
"It was a great party, really great, beautiful house, a lot of windows." Daisy nods her head in agreement.  
"I had a wonderful time."  
"You two were there for like two seconds."  
"We were there for longer than that." I nod in agreement as Daisy perks up a little.  
"No, the two of you disappeared."  
"No, no, we did not."  
"Yeah, you did, like you did before in DC." We stop at a red light and sit in silence for a moment.  
"It's terrible about what happened down in DC though, were the two of you scared?" We both try to steady our breathing and just nod back to him. MJ takes Daisy's hand, I think she has caught on to what is happening.   
"Bet you two were glad when your old pals Spiderman and Quake showed up?"  
"Actually, Peter and Daisy didn't go up in the lift. Daisy was assaulted and I don't know where Peter was   
"MJ!" Liz glares at her for a moment.  
"Actually, I was watching it from the ground but, uh, I am very grateful for Spiderman and Quake saving the team that day." Cars start to honk their horns at us from behind, it is only then I notice the light has gone green.  
"Dad, the light." He pulls away and the rest of the journey to the school is sent in silence. Nobody has anything to say to each other, the only thing that breaks the silence every now and then is Liz showing us another cute animal video. We pull up to the school and I feel a wave of relief wash over me.

Daisy's POV  
MJ and Liz are the first to get out of the car, just as Peter goes for the handle her dad speaks up.  
"You two ladies head on in there, I want to ask Peter some questions about Tony Stark and Daisy about technology." Liz hesitates for a moment and MJ looks at me with worry in her eyes. I single with my hand for her to go and she does. Vulture watches as the two girls go to the school before he pulls a handgun out from the glove box. I instinctively cover my stomach after already being shoot once and Peter picks up on this. He puts his arm around me to comfort me.  
"Does she know?" We play dumb.  
"Know what?"   
"So, she doesn't, good. To me, nothing is more important than family. The two of you saved my daughter's life last week and you never forget something like that. So, I am going to give the two of you one chance, are you ready? Walk through those doors, forget this conversation ever happened and don't you ever, ever interfere with my business again. Else I will kill you and everybody you love but I will make the two of you watch each other slowly die before your eyes. That's what I'll do to protect my family, do you understand?" We both sit in silence and nod our heads.  
"I just saved your lives. Now go in there and show each other a good time, just not too good." He winks at us in a creepy way and we get out of the car. We walk up the steps in silence, I have my bag over one shoulder, Peter holds the door open for me.  
"Thanks, I'm going to put my stuff in my locker. I'll meet you in there in a minute." Before he can even answer I am jogging down the hall to my locker. I break the lock open with my powers and throw my bag in. I slam the door shut and lean against it with my head for a moment, "god Pete, what have we gotta ourselves into?". I stand up straight and think of all the stuff he and I are going to do tonight together. We are going to go in there and dance together, have a nice time and in the morning tell Tony who the Vulture really is. I walk back to the hall, passing couples making out in the corridor and some people just wanting to get some air. I push the doors open and spot MJ and Liz dancing together. I look around for Ned or Peter but I can't seem to find either of them. I walk over to Liz and MJ just as the song finishes.   
"Hey, have you seen Peter, I said I'd meet him in here after stuffing my bag into my locker."  
"Oh, yeah, he told me to say that he was sorry and has to go after him. What does he mean?"  
"Son of a- I need to go, I'm sorry, enjoy the night though." I run back through the doors and down to the lockers where he keeps his web fluid. I stop when I spot something shiny on the floor, I pick it up and realise it's Peter's tie. As I continue running down to the lockers I notice all of his clothing is scattered until I get to the lockers themselves. Using a little bit of Inhuman strength and my powers I lift up the set of lockers and see his homemade suit is gone.   
"Dammit, Parker."


	23. Dammit, Parker...

Daisy' POV  
I gently place the lockers down, I tapping my fingers against the doors of the locker.  
"Ahhh!" I run to the door at the end of the corridor and silently open it enough so I can see out of it. I see the same guy from the Washington Monument and the ferry. He has some weird arm gauntlet on, it must be power by one of the power cores we found. I see Peter has been slammed into the side of a school bus by this guy.~  
"Daisy?" I jump back a few feet and turn to see Ned.  
"Shush!" He walks over to me and looks out the crack in the door. Peter is up straight away and running for something but he is smacked through the back of another bus, I look to where he was running and spot his web shooters. He hits the side of the bus, sending it tumbling over with Peter still inside. The doors open and Peter falls out, unable to get up.  
"Why did he send you?" Peter crawls across the floor with this guy looming over him.  
"I guess you'll never know." He adjusts something on his gauntlet and the parts covering his knuckles glows brighter.  
"HEY!" I run out the doors and send the guy flying into the side of a bus. Ned covers him with webs by using one of Peter's web shooters, the web is still attached to the shooter.  
"Nice shot!" Peter grabs at the line of webbing and yanks the shooter out of Ned's hand.   
"Ned, the guy with the wings is Liz's dad!"  
"What?-" I feel slight anger build up inside of me.  
"That's what you are going to discuss right now? You cannot. I repeat cannot go after this guy, Pete. He said he'd kill everybody we love, okay? So, either you don't go after him or I am coming with you."  
"What? You just said I shouldn't go after him, so, why would you join me?"  
"'Cause, I know how damn stubborn you are and you're gonna need all the help you can get." Peter goes to say something but stops as he sees my point.   
"Alright, fine. Ned, I need you to track my phone. I need you to be my guy in the chair."  
"I am proud to be that guy." We all head back inside the school together and straight into the computer labs. Ned sets up his laptop and starts to track down Peter's phone.  
"Daisy, I need your phone." I open my clutch bag and hand it to him without question.   
"Daisy, I need you to stay here-"  
"Hell no, Parker. I am coming with you whether you like it or not." He lifts up his mask so I can see his face.  
"No, you aren't-" He rubs his brow with his hands.  
"Yes! Yes, I am! Why can't you see I want to help you-?" He jumps forward at me.  
"BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" The room falls silent, Ned even stops typing for a moment. He rests his hands on my shoulders and hangs his head in shame.  
"I can't... not after the airport incident. I thought by pushing you away I would protect you but I realised I can't live without you in my life now..." I see tears fall to the floor but he won't make eye contact with me. I rest my chin on the crown of his head.  
"I know, I'm sorry..." He lifts his head up and looks at me weirdly.   
"Sorry? What for?" I smile at him.  
"For being so damn stubborn, I'll stay but if it goes south, I will not hesitate to pull you out. I can't lose you either, I have seen enough hear ache for one lifetime. Got it?" He just smiles at me with a cute but cheeky look on his face.  
"Got it? When this is all over, you owe me a dance, Parker." He still doesn't answer, instead, he leans in and so do I. Our lips meet but only for a tender moment. He pulls away and looks into my eyes for a moment.   
"Found your phone, it is on its way to the outskirts of the city." Peter nods and puts his mask back on. He heads for the door but I grab his hand at the last moment.  
"Stay safe, yeah? Call me if you need me."  
"Of course, I'm Spiderman." He doesn't have to take his mask off for me to know that he is smirking. He takes off out of the door and into the night. I pace around the lab for what feels like years. Ned's phone starts to buzz and I see a photo that Peter took of me when I wasn't looking appear as the contact photo. I grab his phone and put it on speaker.  
"Oh, good you picked up. Alright, Ned where's my phone heading? Where are the headlights on this thing? I'm in Flash's car."  
"Toward the outskirts of the city still. I'll pull the specs for the car, you stole Flash's car. Awesome." I roll my eyes at the two of them as I continue to look for the specs on the car. There's a couple of car horns and screeching sounds from the other end.  
"Peter? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I haven't ever really driven a car before, only with May in car parks. This is a huge step up. WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Daisy, I need you to call Happy." There's screeching sound accompanied by   
"Can't, you've got my phone."  
"Dammit, well, you're a good hacker. Hack the system?"  
"You got it." I type and open up the Stark Industries mainframe on one of the school computers. As I am tapping away Ned freezes beside me. I look at his face to see him staring at something. I follow his eyes and see through the glass pane in the wall. My eyes meet with the guy from the side of the bus. I hear a clink of metal and I assume he dropped the thing he used to break free from Peter's web.  
"Shocker..." Is all Ned can say. I stand from my chair, readying myself for a fight.  
"Ned, you need to continue with the hack. I'll deal with him." I run out the doors and face him in the corridor, just as I had assumed, there is a small blade on the floor. Covered with stringy webbing.  
"My boss wants a word with you." I stand my ground as he gets closer to me.  
"He doesn't care about spider-boy, he's just interested in your powers." He activates the gauntlet on his arm but I just blast him back before he can reach me. He hits a concrete wall and is knocked out instantly. I run down the hall and lift the set of lockers with the web fluid underneath it. I run back to Shocker and pour the fluid over him. It expands over him and I grab the knife from the floor. I look down the corridor and see my locker with my change of clothes in it. I can't help but run over to it and break it open. Grabbing my bag, I hear a voice from down the hall.  
"C'mon, the dance is still on and we'll discuss your punishment for watching... porn, later." I recognise the voice as Mr Harrington's.  
"Yes, sir." Ned's been caught, it's just Peter and me now. I run into the nearest toilets and strip out of my dress. Sliding my t-shirt on I realise I haven't got my gauntlets anymore.  
"Shit..." I curse to myself as I pull my jeans up, I tie my hoodie around my waist, I slip my scarf around my face. I run back to my locker and stuff my dress in without caring, I place Liz's shoes at the bottom so they are safe. Closing the door, I see Ned has left his laptop on in the computer lab. I run in there and watch as a blip on the screen moves closer to the second blip. One of them is Peter's phone and the other is Peter with my phone. I scribble down the address on the back of my hand and run out the door that Peter had been attacked outside of just minutes earlier.

*****************

I land outside of a warehouse, the first thing I see is Flash's car completely scratched up, as I continue to look around I see Liz's dad's car. I get a closer look at it and see Peter's phone tucked away in the pocket on the back of the driver's seat. I walk up to the building itself and slip through the door, I duck behind a pillar in the main room. I see Peter is approaching Vulture.  
"I got you, it's over!" Something tells me he's wrong, that this is far from over.   
"I gotta tell you something, I really admire your grit. I see why you like Daisy, you two have something in common, you're enhanced. She has liked you from day one, from what I have seen on her and her adoptive parents. Why don't we just ask her? So, Daisy, how long have you liked Peter for?" I step out of the shadows and walk toward the two of them, taking off my scarf as I go.   
"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay back at the school with Ned and we agreed you'd only come to help me if it went south-" I still walk closer to them until I am next to Peter, Peter takes off his mask, I can see he is pissed at me.   
"And it did when Ned was caught in the computer lab-"  
"Look, I'm sorry you two but I haven't got time for this, she's airborne though." He gets a knife out and the blade flicks out just as his suit breaks through the back wall. Peter flips over it and I drop to the floor to avoid it. I cover my head with my hands as it continues to fly around.  
"I'm sorry, you two." I uncover my head and stand up.  
"What are you talking about that thing hasn't even touched us yet!" I watch as the suit circles the three of us.   
That's when I see it.  
The pillars supporting the ceiling.  
All but three have been taken out.  
"True but it wasn't really aiming for you." The suit takes out the last three pillars and the ceiling starts to crack. I raise my arm to blast him out of the way.  
"Peter!" I don't blast him out of the way fast enough and the ceiling comes down on the two of us. For what feels like a moment, I feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing, I'm completely alone. I can hear something, a voice but it sounds so far away, it's just a murmur. I can hear it slowly get closer to me and understand what it is saying.  
"Daisy? Daisy, please!" I realise it's Peter's voice I can hear, I force a grunt out of my throat. I slowly open my eyes to see Peter's sleeve, I take a deep breath in.  
"We're going to get out of here, I promise-"  
"No, you're going to get out of here, you can do this by yourself. I'll find my own way out of here." My voice is rough and strained. I hide the fact that my ribs are being crushed and my right arm is broken. I can see through the cracks in the rubble that Peter is looking at his own reflection maskless.   
"No, I'm not leaving you. I'll get the both of us out of here." Peter starts to push up, he takes two of the biggest pieces that are over us in his hands.  
"C'mon, Spiderman!" I feel relief on my ribcage as I am able to breathe properly again. Peter continues to lift it up until he gets it off of us completely, he scoops me up in his arms and removes me from the collapsed building completely. As he gently lays me on my back on some grass, I grip my right forearm in my left hand.  
"Oh god, your arm, it's so badly bruised." I shake my head at him.  
"I'll be fine, I've suffered worse. Go before it's too late." I point to a billboard that Vulture is perched on, Peter hesitates for a moment before kissing my forehead. He throws something on the grass beside me.  
"Call Happy, let him know what's going on!" Peter runs off and shoots two webs onto the billboard before propelling himself on to the top of it. I watch from the grass as Peter flies off into the distance, getting a lift from Vulture. I pick up my phone and stand up slowly, everything goes blurry for a moment before I collapse again. I land on my right arm, causing me to yell out in pain. I unlock my phone and find Stark's number.  
"C'mon. C'mon. C'mon, pick up-"  
"Tony Stark-"  
"Tony-"  
"can't reach the phone right now-"  
"The meeting..." I cut the call off and try Happy instead. The phone dials for a moment before Happy picks up.  
"Happy-"  
"Kid, look, I have already had that Ned kid try to call me. If this is a part of some big prank between you, Parker and Leeks or whatever his last name was. You are going to be in big trouble."  
"Happy, please listen to me-"  
"You know what? I haven't got time for this, I gotta get that plane in the air-"   
"Moving day..."The line goes dead and I roll over, onto my back, still clutching my arm. I stand, slower than I did before. The dizziness hits me but not as bad as it did the first time around. I start to walk away from the collapsed building, it hurts as I start to breathe more deeply. I run my left hand along my ribcage and I can feel the bruises from the rubble crushing me, probably either broken or fractured. I walk out to the street and put my scarf back on. I put both my arms out beside me and I start to hover.   
"Ahgh!" I drop straight to the floor as my arm feels as if it's on fire. I lean against Flash's car for support when I notice the keys are still in it. I jump in and turn the keys, praying that it'll start.  
"Please, please, please-" The engine jumps to life and I put it in reverse. Part of my S.H.I.E.LD training is to know the basics of driving a car. I take the back roads so I won't be noticed as much, I have to go slower than I'd like because of my arm. As much as it hurts to drive with a broken arm, I have to get to Stark. It's a short journey to the tower but I have to cut down by one of the beaches because of roadworks. Luckily the tower is in sight so I know the general direction to go in. I look up to the tower to make sure I am going in the correct direction when I spot something flashing in the sky. It looks like a plane, it's losing altitude and fast. I stop the car and watch as it somehow serves to miss buildings and heads straight for the beach next to me. The wing of the plane cuts through one the assorted, brightly lit rides at the pier as it comes crashing down. I hop out of the car and duck behind it to use it as a sort of shield. Debris from the plane comes crashing over the top of the car, some even on fire. As soon as the debris stops coming over I stick my head out from behind the car. The first thing I see is fire and parts of the plane, something is moving. Peter. I get up and start running toward him but I don't get there in time as Vulture knocks him back a couple of feet. Vulture crashes into a crate of Stark tech but he is back up again in seconds.  
"Hey, Pete." He goes for Peter again but Peter rolls underneath Vulture so he can't grab him. Peter is clearly dazed from the crash as he tries to shot a web and it misses by a couple of feet. Vulture grabs him by the chest and lifts him into the air. I can't get to them because of the fires and all the debris lying around. I watch as Peter breaks free from the Vulture's grip and falls to the ground. He only just manages to catch himself at the last second. He flips over to top of Vulture and kicks him in the face before landing face down on the sand. Vulture grabs him by the back of his hoodie and smashes him face first into the sand three times. I give up trying to find a way around the debris and I decide to hover over the top of it. I grunt in pain as I land on the sand, Vulture picks Peter up the hood of his hoodie.   
"HEY!" He turns to face me but I send him flying in a cloud of smoke with a vibration blast. I run straight over to Peter who looks as if he could pass out at any point.   
"Peter. Peter, can you hear me?" He moans slightly and lets out a deep breath. I hear Vulture coming back our way but instead, he goes to a crate of tech.   
"His wings... Hey! Your wings, they're gonna explode!" Peter grunts and extends his arm, shooting a web onto the crate Vulture is trying to escape with. Vulture turns to face us, he slips his, now, broken mask, off of his face.   
"Time to go home, you two."  
"Stop, he trying to save you!" I call out, Peter edges forward as Vulture tries to fly away. Vulture cuts the webbing with his wing and turns to fly away. Peter falls on his back, taking me down with him. I land on my bad arm again and Peter uses his body to shield me from the explosion.  
"Sorry."  
"It's fine, let's just get him." Peter stands and helps me up, Peter runs through the fire and debris with me following behind. Peter lifts a hot piece of metal and I drag Vulture from his suit so Peter can put the metal down again. Peter and I take a moment to catch our breath. Peter just stares for a moment before we both smile and chuckle slightly. Peter scoops up Vulture and throw him over his shoulder. We walk away from all the fire and drebis before colleting all the crates of tech up. Peter uses almost all of his remaining webbing to keep Vultrue from escaping. I grab a piece of paper and a pen, I write a message for Happy when he shows up, 'FOUND FLYING VULTRUE GUY - SPIDERMAN & QUAKE'. I stick it to the webbing that Vulture is covered in. As we walk away from the crash sight we hear sirens coming toward the beach. Peter takes me by the waist and we swing to the top of the Cyclone rollercoaster. We watch as multiple vehicals drive onto the beach followed by fire engines and a couple of ambulences. We watch as Happy finds Vulture and the note I left for them. He looks up and see the two of us sat on frame of the rollercoaster. I rest my head on Peter's shoulder and he puts one arm around my waist, takes my hand in the other.   
"We did it," I say as we watch Vulture be taken away into the back of a black van.  
"Yeah, we did. Now, I think I owe you a dance..."


	24. Finale: The two newest Avengers

Daisy's POV  
We head back to my place, as no one will be there yet, to get cleaned up. I unlock my window from outside of my room as my keys are still at school. I help Peter climb through as he is in worse condition than I am after being thrown to the ground repeatedly. I take his hoodie and shirt off the reveal multiple cuts and bruises, I get up and grab a first-aid kit. I take out some plasters and antiseptic wipes to start clearing his cuts. I lean forward to clean his cuts but he grabs my wrist.  
"You should sort out your arm first, it's broken." I shake my head.  
"We should clean ourselves up before I go to the Avengers' facility." I start to clean his cuts and he cleans mine, even though mine are not that bad. Every time the other winces we apologise. We take twenty minutes to clean our cuts and I give Peter a change of clothes before Mel and Phil got home.  
"Daisy? Daisy?" I open my bedroom door and walk out to see them, my right arm in a makeshift sling made from my hoodie.  
"Hey, we are okay to a certain extent." The both of them hug me and I take both of their presence in for a moment. Peter sticks his head out from around the hall and we pull away from the hug.  
"This is Peter, he helped me get back here."  
"Thank you. We know that you're - you know who, Tony told us but your secret is safe with us. We should get the both of you checked over at the Avengers' facility."  
"Great, we gonna have strangers poke and prod us with needles."  
"Actually, Fitzsimmons has flown in to see you two personally." I get excited at the thought of seeing Fitzsimmons again.  
"Okay, okay, okay. Let us get ready quickly and then we'll go." I walk back over to Peter and we walk back to my room to put our shoes on.  
"What's a Fitzsimmons?"  
"Oh, they're the cutest nerd couple ever. Simmons is British and she has a PhD in Biology and Chemistry. Fitz is Scotish and he is an engineer along with other scientific knowledge. I really should ask him about it. They are really nice and I swear they mentally linked."

********************

After seeing Fitzsimmons for the first time in months and spending a few nights at the facility so they can heal my rib cage and operate on my arm, I was finally able to go back to school. I walk through the corridor, my arm still in a sling, to my locker. Liz's family had to leave because of her father, I didn't get to say goodbye to her in person as I was in the medical wing at the facility. I drop my bag on the floor and try to get my locker open.  
"Hey, need a hand?" I turn around to see Peter and Ned.  
"Yeah, please. I still can't use my arm properly." Peter gets my locker open and I start to swap my books over for the day.  
"How many operations have you had on that now?" I sigh as I close the locker door again.  
"Three, I still gotta have another to get the metal pins back out again. The building collapsing on us really messed my arm up but Fitzsimmons have their ways."  
"Does it hurt?"  
"A little but only when I move too fast or hit it against something." We walk to class together so I can see what I have missed over the past few days.  
"Today is going to be so long." Peter nods in agreement.  
"Yeah, and we have a decathlon meeting this afternoon but at least we have each other."  
"Wow, bit cheesy, but I'll take it and run." He slips his hand into mine and pulls me closer to him.  
"Maybe today won't be so bad with you at my side, Parker."

***********************

We walk into the library together, still holding hands and laughing at some terrible joke Peter made. The rest of the team is already in there, everybody except Mr Harrington. We take a seat next to each other, MJ is opposite me with Ned on the other side of Peter. Mr Harrington comes rushing in holding the trophy we won at the last decathlon a week or so ago. It feels like it's been weeks since the decathlon and it feels like homecoming and the fight between us and Vulture.  
"Sorry I am late. I wanted to get the trophy out as a morale booster, we need a new team captain for next year after Liz had to sadly leave us. We are here today to discuss what our new strategy with our team captain. Who is going to be Michelle." I smile at her from across the table as the rest of the team claps.  
"Uh, yeah, thanks. My friends call me MJ." Ned chimes in.  
"I thought Daisy was your only friend."  
"Maybe not." Mr Harrington continues discussing strategy when both Peter and I get a text at the same time.

Come to the nearest toilets, now.  
Read 14:54

I raise my good hand, as does Peter.  
"Sir, I need to the nurse's office to take my painkillers for my arm."  
"Of course, Peter?"  
"I need to go, family emergency." Before Mr Harrington can respond we are both out of our chairs and straight down the corridor, bags on our backs.  
"You get the same text?" I show him my phone and he nods his head. I walk into the girls' toilets to face Pepper Potts.  
"Hey, Pepper, what's up?" She smiles at me.  
"Happy really owes you and Peter one. Without this job, god knows where he'd be. Anyway, that's not why we are here."  
"We? Tony's here?" She shakes her head.  
"No, he's upstate, he wants to see you and Peter. Happy's in the boys' toilets getting Peter now."  
"Yeah, that makes more sense than Tony coming here." We both chuckle for a moment before we walk back into the corridor at the same time Peter and Happy do. Peter and I walk side by side together with Pepper to the right of and Happy to the left of Peter. We walk out the front doors and get into the back of a black car, Pepper sits next to Happy in the front. Most of the car ride was in silence, we just looked out the window and watched the city pass us by.  
"So, Daisy, how's the arm?" I look up to mirror to meet with Happy's eyes.  
"Better, still sore but it's getting there. Only one more operation to go." We slowly pull up the Avengers' facility.  
"Woah." Peter and I look in awe at the newly remodelled facility.  
"Yeah, pretty cool right. They finished remodelling about two days ago, they're still building the interior but once that is done. They'll be over one hundred different rooms."  
"Wait, how come we didn't see it before, when we came in after the crash at the beach?"  
"You came in and went straight to the medical wing, it's around the back, out of sight from the rest of the facility. That and it was pitch black." We pull up to the front of the main building and get out together. We walk up the steps and through the glass doors together.  
"Right, Tony will see you in a minute but right now, I need to sort something out." She rushes off leaving Peter, Happy and I in silence.  
"You wanna watch a Quinjet take off?"  
"Yeah." Happy points out the window and we watch as a Quinjet rises out of a building. The engines spring to life, it slowly rises off of the roof before zooming off on the horizon.  
"Ahh, Mr Parker, Miss Johnson. Just who I was looking for, walk and talk with me. Happy can you give me two seconds with the both of them."  
"I'll be trailing very close behind." Tony puts his thumbs up at Happy before putting an arm around each of our shoulders. He walks us forward toward a big wall with the Avengers' logo on it.  
"Sorry I took both of your suits, I mean, you had it coming. Actually, it was the perfect tough love moment that the both of you needed to urge you on, right? Don't you think? Let's just say it was." Tony gives us bearly any space to respond to his questions, Tony sighs and Peter tries to speak up. We keep walking toward the big Avengers' A sign.  
"Mr Stark, I really-"  
"You two really screwed the pooch hard, big time. But then you did the right thing and I was wrong about you. The both of you. I think with so more mentoring, you two would be a real asset to the team."  
"A-asset to... to the team?" Peter only just manages to stutter out whilst I stare on in disbelief.  
"Yep, there's about fifty reporters behind those doors, real ones not bloggers." He points to a set of black double doors. Tony taps something on his watch and the big Avengers logo splits in two as the walls peel back to reveal two new high tech suits. One Spiderman suit and a Quake suit. Peter's suit is mostly red with a black spider in the centre, the legs of it stretch out across the torso and arms of the suit. From the hips down to mid-calf is all black and the boots at the bottom are red, it has a gold trim on it. There is a strip of gold wherever the red and black meet, it looks more metallic than his other Stark-made suit does. My suit is still plain black but looks like it's got more wiring in it and my mask ties around my face with a cable that connects it to the suit. It has a silver trim to it, a line of silver goes over the shoulders, down the ribcage and meets at the waistline. I see a new set of gauntlets, they look the same but I am sure Tony has upgraded them somehow.  
"When the two of you are ready and I find someone to help you change Daisy. Why don't you try these on and I'll introduce the world to the two newest Avengers? Spiderman and Quake." We edge closer to our suits, Peter is unable to speak whilst I look at all the sketches and rough ideas projected on the walls beside us. There are holograms of my gauntlets in the air and Peter's web shooters are being projected. I put my arm in the middle of the hologram, it is as if it is a magnet, it sticks to my arm so I can move it around.  
"So, after the press conference, Happy will show the two of you to your new room, quarters. Where are they again? They're next to each other but who's on the other side, again? Vision?"  
"Yeah, he's not big on doors-" I move my arm away from the hologram too far so it snaps back into its original place.  
"It's fun."  
"- or walls." Happy makes it sound like he has walked in on him singing in the shower or something.  
"The two of you will fit right in." Peter turns around first but I am quick to follow, we both make eye contact and shake our heads.  
"Thank you, Mr Stark, but I'm good." I take a step forward.  
"Same here."  
"You're good? What do you mean 'you're good'?"  
"I think I'm a little too young for this kinda stuff, personally. Peter?"  
"I think for now we should just stay on the ground for a little while. Be the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. So one's gotta stick up for the little guy, right?"  
"You two turning me down? You better think about that, look at those." We both turn and take a look at our newly made suits.  
"Look back at me. Last chance, yes or no?"  
"No."  
"No, thanks." Tony claps his hands together.  
"Alright, Happy'll take the both of you home."  
"Yeah, do mind waiting in the car? I need a minute." He gestures to Tony and we nod. We walk away from the two of them, Peter turns back for a moment.  
"This was a test, right? There's not actually any reporters back there, is there?" Tony nods his head and gesture for us to leave.  
"Yes it was, now, get out of here. Go on a date or something." Peter goes scarlet red at this and I smirk whilst looking at the ground. He holds his arm out for me to take.  
"Well my lady, you heard the man. Let's go on a date." I pretend to curtsy with an invisible skirt and kindly slip my arm into his.  
"Lead the way, my good sir." We walk out the doors and down to Happy's car.  
"Where to?"  
"A cafe? Start off slow?"  
"Sounds good to me, the same cafe from September?"  
"Of course, my lord." We both break out into a fit of laughter.

***********************

After Happy dropped us off at the cafe as requested, we bought a cup of hot chocolate each and a plate of cookies. MJ texted me and Ned texted Peter asking where we are. We told them the truth that we were on a date together but we didn't tell them where.  
"You know, MJ and Ned are watching us right ." Peter takes a sip of his hot chocolate, nodding as he does.  
"Oh, I know, Ned pocket dialled me ten minutes ago. He still hasn't realised yet. Want to listen to what they're saying?" I gave him a look that says 'of course'.  
"Oh, hell yes." Peter pulls his phone out of his pocket and takes it off of mute.  
"So, when do you think they'll start making out?" That's Ned for you.  
"Ned! They're not gonna do it in public, are they? They're going to do it in private, which is why we need to watch there every move." I roll my eyes at MJ.  
"Psst. How long have they been an official couple?"  
"Is that Tony? Also, how long have we been an official couple?" Before I can answer Ned says something.  
"Mr Stark? What are you doing here? Why do you want to know?"  
"I have a bet going with Rhodey-"  
"Tony, this is not the time-" Pepper.  
"When else am I supposed to ask, Pepper?"  
"I think we should turn the mic back on and scare the living crap out of them." This catches Peter's attention.  
"How so?"  
"When we turn the mic back on we say something along the lines 'we've been an official couple since blah blah blah'" He thinks this over for a moment.  
"Yes, I like the sound of that, but when did we become an official couple?"  
"Well," I click the mic button on his phone and he sits in silence.  
"Peter Parker, will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?" We look out the window and watch as a group of people start to panic slightly.  
"I will."  
"YES, MY OTP IS OFFICIALLY A CANNON!"  
"NED!"  
"Dammit, I lost my bet with, Rhodes."  
"TONY!" We watch as the group tries to disperse but fails miserably as they keep running into each other. Peter and I burst out into another fit of laughter. The line goes dead and Peter and I are still laughing.  
"Want to go back to my place and watch Star Wars?" I nod in agreement, we collect our stuff up and walk out the cafe. It takes us about the same time to get to his place from the cafe as it does to get back to mine. We walk into the lift together, we spend the ride in silence, only the cheesy lift music to accompany us. We share occasional glances until the doors open, Peter can't take his eyes off of me. He pulls his keys out of his pocket and unlocks his front door, he sticks his head in.  
"May, you back? May?" No reply, we walk in together.  
"So-" Peter cuts me off by kissing me, passionately. I kiss back as my heart rate quickens and my hands grip Peter's biceps. Peter pushes me back and we knock over a couple of cups as we go, We only break apart for breaths of air, Peter grabs my left hand and intertwines our fingers.  
"Want to go watch Star Wars in my room?" I nod, eager to continue with this. Peter takes my hand and pulls me into his room, I close the door behind us. Before I can even fully turn around Peter is pushing against my lips, my back hits the door, causing me to wince in pain slightly.  
"Oh god, are you alright? Did I hurt your arm?-" I stop him from rambling by kissing him, he kisses back and picks me up and gently places me on his bed. I wrap my legs around him as he gently presses his tongue against my bottom lip. I grant him access and we continue to makeout until-  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
We freeze as we think May has come back.  
"That sounded like it came from my window." Peter pulls his curtains back to see a small drone holding two paper bags, one with my initials on it and the other with Peter's. We take our respective bags and open them to see our suits.  
"No way." We rush to get changed, he comes rushing back into his room in his suit as I stand in mine. We both look at each other in awe until we are interrupted.  
"WHAT THE FU-"  
May's home.

*******************

3rd Person POV

THIRTEEN YEARS LATER

Peter and Daisy live together, still in New York but they are part-time Avengers. They only take missions they want or need to, every so often they visit Aunt May or Mel and Phil. They are happy together. Sitting rewatching Star Wars for the millionth time together, they throw popcorn up into the air, trying to catch it in their mouths. After years of missions, cuts, bruises and a few gunshot wounds, not to mention all the times they were worried about each other's safety or cried over the other's body whilst they laid in a hospital, they were finally able to settle down. Not fully settle down but settle down enough to buy their own apartment. Each of them has secrets from the past, from a traumatic experience or if they made a pinky-promised in year three. They claim to have no secrets from each other now but they're lying to each other. Nothing bad just a surprise for each other.  
Tucked away in Peter's sock drawer, in a small red velvet box, is a Golden Snitch engagement ring for Daisy.  
Meanwhile, tucked away in Daisy's sock drawer is a small test, with a blue positive sign on it.  
She's pregnant.


End file.
